


Duty over love

by WizardKnight



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Female Merlin, Genderbending, Will add tags as I go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 20:50:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 39
Words: 48,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10816500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardKnight/pseuds/WizardKnight
Summary: Merlynn, princess of Ealdor is betrayed by her father the King when he arranges her marriage to a man she knows nothing off, he once promised her she could marry for love just like he had done with her mother, but now she has to do her duty to her kingdom and her king and marry into a kingdom she does not love!!





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a idea i had last night, i've only written this so far so if you want to read more please leave a comment and Kudo's and i will continue to add to this story!! 
> 
> Many thanks for reading - i do not in any way own the characters

The heel of her shoes echoed on the cold stone under foot as she ran through the cold corridors; eyes from servants and nobles alike followed her unsteady movements as she ran past them not noticing their baffled looks or concerned words they sent her way

She just ran.

Tears ran freely down her rosy red cheeks, her corset restricted her breath but she didn’t stop. She didn’t care what sort of image she was portraying as she moved quickly through the castle, she may be their princess but right now she was just a girl, a scared, heart broken and betrayed girl. Betrayed by the one person she should be able to trust the most; her father, the king

 

 ___________________

 

30 minutes earlier

 

“But father, you promised I could marry a man I loved?” Merlynn realised her voice was rising as she spoke and she should also know better than to answer back to her father in such a manner of disrespect but shock and anger controlled her voice right now and she wanted to be heard, she wanted to be understood that this marriage alliance was everything she was against

“We’ve spoken about this Merlynn” The king’s voice was deep, calm and already demanding but she had to fight him on this, he’d promised her this wouldn’t happen when she was just a girl, he’d promised she’s get the happy ending he’d gotten when he married her mother, yet here they stood anger and betrayal circling around them as their voices fought to be heard

“But you promised me father, you promised I’d get to choose” her sentence was halted by his looks alone, a look that was sending her a clear warning that she was crossing a line that she’d never come back from if she continued, his brows were raised and his lips thinned, it gave her enough warning that another word would bring down the shield the king was using to keep his calm with his only child

 “You are the Princess, your duty is to this Kingdom and your King. And it will do you well to remember that” Balinor left no room for argument as he slammed his hand down on the oak desk making Merlynn and the other advisers in the room flinch, some of the elders muttered under their breathe to each other but Merlynn nor the king took much notice of them as they starred at each other, the betrayal was clear in Merlynn’s eyes and yet the king didn’t yield  

 Merlynn could feel her self shaking, her vision misted over and before any one could say anything else she fled from the room in a mixture of anger and upset, She could clearly hear the demands for her return but she kept running, her legs carried her away as if she had no control of them

____________________

 

Merlynn wasn’t sure why she made her way to the palace’s roof, but she found herself there with her knees tucked up under her chin and face blotchy and wet from the endless tears that fell. It was cold outside due to the time of year but she didn’t really notice the chill as she wrapped her arms around her long legs bunching up the endless fabric of her dress, Gwen would be so mad with her for dirtying it but her maid servant would forgive her

The sounds of the palace buzzed around her, the clear voices and footsteps seemed to circle her as she sat there on the frozen stone, the footsteps and voices seemed to drift over the palace roof and flow back down the other side and if she wasn’t so upset she’d have embraced the noise and let it ground her and make her feel safe that she was in her own kingdom, safe with her family and familiar faces of the nobles and servants that lived and worked here.

She used to sit here when she was just a girl; she’d listen to the noises around her with her eyes closed trying to distinguish where in the palace grounds they were, she got good at it with time, she could pin point the exact place the servant walking the corridors were or where the wagons below on the streets were but then she came of age and her duties and studying got in the way of her free time

 

 The next thing she knew a hand was touching her shoulder gently making her jump, her eyes flew open and she was on her feet before she could think, being her clumsy self she wobbled and began to fall forward but two hands grabbed her shoulders gently steadying her before she could fall and injure herself

She jumped back from his hold as soon as she got her bearings and blinked away the fuzzy haze from having your eyes closed for so long, she didn’t recognised the man in front of her nor the crest on his chest, it worried her that she was alone up here and he’d found her, this was supposed to be her safe space where people didn’t visit; yet this strange man was here looking at her as if she was a feral animal waiting to attack him

She looked him over trying to pin who he was, he wasn’t one of her fathers knights his armour was far to polished and detailed for a simple knight and the surcoat was blood red unlike the royal blue of Ealdor, stitched onto the surcoat was a golden dragon, its wings spread ready for flight and its mouth breathing fire showing its strength and power. The stitching was fine and well done meaning this knight was wealthy and high in rank but where he was from she did not know nor recognise

 Merlynn studies his handsome features, his cheek bones were clean and visible when the light hit them casting a shadow over the bone structure, his jaw line was square and sharp pulling the eye into looking, his hair which was clean cut looked like wheat straw and in the sun it shone like new gold; he was a handsome man and it was obvious he was from a regal family and any other time Merlynn would have blushed being alone or around a man such as this one, but her mind was far to frazzled to really take it all in

It took her a few moments to realise that the knight’s mouth was moving and by his eyebrows that were knitted together he’d been talking for a while, she wasn’t sure if the look he had on his face was concern or annoyance? Maybe a mixture of both she wasn’t sure. His voice seemed to filter through to her brain soon after she noticed his lips moving. His voice was deep, not as deep as her fathers when he was annoyed with her

“My lady, are you okay?” The man sounded like he’d asked this question many times and in all honesty he probably had, but her daze had blocked it out till now, his features were softening up as he noticed her attention unfolding

“m’okay” Her voice was gravely and unused. A clear sign that she’d wept quite harshly earlier, his face twisted in a way that it was clear he saw though her lie

“In all honesty my lady you look and sound dreadful” Merlynn frowned then, her brows knitting together and her cheeks turned a nice shade of red, the Knight seemed to realise how rude that might have come across “Sorry” He held his hands up in a sign of defeat “That sounded rude, I’m Arthur” he gave her a small smile as he lowered his hands to his side again, the one brushing the obvious sword that sat on his left hip, his eyes wondered over her then and she followed his line of vision

Glancing down at her unkept and dirtied dress she muttered her name and blushed, she looked like a chamber maid not a princess, dirt and dust covered her dress and she was sure there were smudges on her face and she wasn’t even going to think about her hair

A worrying thought hit her as she brushed some of the dust away, if her father saw her here now dirtied and with a man unescorted he would hang the poor man before he could defend himself and lock Merlynn in the highest tower till her wedding day, which would come sooner than she’d prefer, she panicked.

Her brain to mouth filter seemed to break as she rushed out a sentence that she was sure Arthur only understood a total of 5 words

“I must go, I’m sure my father is wondering where I am and soon my maid will come looking for me and if they catch me here with you” She paused blushing even redder “Well, goodbye” And for the second time that day she dashed off down the steps leaving a confused and stunned knight behind.

 

__________________

She ran through the corridors once again heading to her rooms, when she made it back to the familiar wooden doors she was once again out of breath, her darn corset constricting her breathing, she hated them but she was a princess and so she had to wear one, she swung the doors open making her poor main servant jump but Merlynn ignored her as she turned back round and slammed the wooded door shut and bolted the lock with an audible click

 

“Merlynn Oh my” Gwen’s voice was full off concerned “Where have you been, half the castles been looking for you” Gwen paused and took in her state of dress “Your father has been going mad, yelling at every knight and servant within hearing distance and as for your mother” the maid shuck her head before she continued “she’s paced so much I’m sure she’ll be due new shoes this week” Merlynn ignored her maids words as she paced around her rooms, what was she going to do? She couldn’t marry this king she’d never met, but she couldn’t run away either

After a few minutes pacing Merlynn couldn’t take the concern in her maids voice no longer so she ordered a bath to be drawn and continued to pace as Gwen rushed from the room to get the water and tub

By the time the bath was ready and the flowery scent filled the rooms Merlin had undressed from her dusty dress leaving a pile of dirtied material on the floor and was standing behind her changing screen trying to ignore the chill the fires couldn’t take away, looking in the mirror she noticed her hair was in knots and her face was swollen from the crying, dirt was smeared over her cheeks and forehead and she had dirt under her usually clean nails.. Oh what must that night have thought when he saw her in a ball crying on the roof top looking like this? Shame hit her as she thought of the golden haired man

Once Gwen had called out that her bath was ready she slipped into the steaming water and sank into the heat. Body stiff from the time on a cold floor outside and a mind foggy from the argument earlier with her father she let her head sink under the water drowning out all noise and thoughts that plagued her brain

when she resurfaced to catch her breathe Gwen helped clean her up washing away the dirt and tears, her hair was rinsed with the lotions and creams that unknotted the tangled mess and left it smooth and silk like. Red blotchy skin turned back into its usual porcelain white colour and an unsteady mind was once again cleared of all thoughts and worries, Merlynn began to relax

That was until the loud knocks against her door broke though her relaxed state making her alert and worried once again. Gwen hurried over unlocking the door and sliding it open slightly addressing who ever was there, Merlynn couldn’t see from the bath who was outside but Gwen’s quite yet worried voice and the voice so clearly her fathers filtered into the room making the young girl sink deeper into the water

 

“Oh, my lord” foot steps made their way towards the bathing room “She’s in a bath” Gwen sounded so concerned and yet obedient as the king came into view

“I don’t care she is my daughter and I will see her now, in the bath or NOT” The last were seemed to shake the foundations of the room, her father stormed into the room unconcerned with her position of being undressed in a tub of steaming water

“Where have you been? The whole castle was out looking for you and as for your mother, she had to have the physician out to calm her aging nerves” Merlynn sank deeper into the water as her father spoke, not only to hide her modesty but the words struck her deeply

“I am very sorry father” She couldn’t look him in the eyes as she spoke, shame and a small remainder of anger mixed together “I was on the roof top, perfectly safe I promise you” she hoped the blush was hidden from view, she could blame the steam if he did notice it but he would see through her lies, he always did!

“Tomorrow at luncheon you will come to my council hall and you will sit and listen to the plans of your betrothal” he paused to make the effect of the word sink in “Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear” he left no room for arguments so Merlynn simply nodded her head in agreement “Yes father” her voice broke slightly and tears welled up in her eyes but this time she didn’t let them fall, Balinor gave a sharp nod and was gone just as quickly and loudly as he came just minutes before

 

She wasn’t sure how she got from the bath to her bed but she knew Gwen would have helped her; she clung to her covers that night and let the material soak up the tears she couldn’t help escape

 


	2. no escape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only short.. but chapter three gets more into detail on who and when she will marry

The sun was high as she made her way to the council hall, it was still cold out and her breathe was visible as she moved through the corridors, her fur and wool cloak trapped the welcomed heat on her body but her feet and face felt the chill, her face a little redder from the breeze, but she pulled the fur collar higher hiding her cheeks against the soft pelt

Her gait was slow as she made her way across the castle to her fathers council rooms; She took in the detail of the stone carvings and tapestries on the walls, small details that she’d miss once her husband to be would whisk her away to his kingdom, would he have such fine art on his walls or would they be bare? These were such small questions but she tried not to think of the bigger ones that plagued her thoughts

She wasn’t ready to married yet, she had much she wanted to do before she was tied down to a man, a man who would rule her life as if it was his own, she really wasn’t ready and besides her father promised her the freedom to pick her own husband, he promised she would have the choice and privilege to choose a man with love and affection like he had with her mother. Yet now he changed his mind? Making alliances with this new kingdom, alliances that demanded her hand in marriage! A marriage she was not prepared or ready for

She was mad with her father, hurt by his betrayal of a promise. As she walked towards the doors to the hall the knights posted outside opened the doors for her, she gave them a sad but grateful smile and walked into the room

The noise seemed to filter away as she made her way inside, each voice dimming as their eyes focused on her as she moved towards the empty chair next to her mother. She fixed her face with a unemotional expression and sat down in the smallest of the three thrones at the table. The council members sat either side of them on the great table that filled the room

“Ahh Merlynn, just in time” Her fathers voice bouncing from the pillows in the room, the power it help clear and dominant. She held her head high and greeting her father with the respect expected 

Once she was seated and she’d also greeted her mother the voices seemed to grow around her and the suffocating feeling grew in her chest. Each man on the council began to discuss the subject of her marriage

 

She couldn’t take any of the words in as she sat there silent and confused, nothing made sense to her as the men around her spoke of her future, her mother sent her small smiles but they didn’t help calm her nerves.

All too soon the meeting was over and Merlynn still in a state of shock had no idea what had happened, she had no idea who she was to marry, or where she’d be moving too or when?

She followed on instinct when the members of the council stood and bowed as he King walked away, her mother followed behind him closely not saying a word to Merlynn

Her legs wobbled as she pushed herself away from the table, the room was all but empty now, the members following her father and going about their duties.

Leaving the hall on hollow legs she made her way back to her rooms, the halls seemed dimmer than usual and the sky grey and foreboding outside 

Servants bowed their heads as they walked passed her and nobles smiled as she made her way across the palace, she fixed a fake smile on her face when someone smiled at her and keep moving, not really knowing how her legs were holding her up let alone moving forward

As she moved she brushed her hand along the wall, she did it manly for support yet she needed to feel something familiar under her fingertips and the walls helped ground her that she was still home, safe in the kingdom she’d grown up in

When she made it back to her rooms, she slumped down in her favourite window seat and watched as the world kept moving around her, even though her own felt as if it had frozen

 

Day slipped to night with a familiar ease, she watched the moon as it rose up from behind the trees. The night sky was clear, each star visible against the black of the sky

The moons light seemed to blanket her room with a soft light, no candles needed for her to see clearly

The view was simple from this window; trees rose from the ground and reached for the star filled sky, in front of them the wall of the castle wrapped itself around her. She could clearly see the guards moving around, patrolling the citadel below as the minutes ticked by, their armour seemed to glint and sparkle in the glow of the moon and Merlynn wished she was good at painting so she could capture this moment, but alas she wasn’t talented in that area so she took it in and locked it away in her mind

Merlynn liked the night, she loved gazing at the off gold moon that illuminated the world in a silvery white glow; the stars she adored as they flickered and sparkled above her and sometimes if she sat for long enough one or two would shoot across the sky leaving a faint glistening trail behind for a matter of a second, the air was also clearer and the ground darker.

She loved sitting in her window looking out at the silhouettes the moons shadow cast, it helped her relax, she hoped she would have something like this in her new home once she was married, but she didn’t hope to hard

 

 

 


	3. Bound by duty

The next day Merlynn rode out with her father and a small group of nobles, The King requested a talk with her away from the castle, Merlynn reluctantly agreed to her fathers terms, she knew the talk they would have once their pleasantries were over but she couldn’t go against the kings wishes and refuse him, he’d only turn them into demands and she’d be dragged to the courtyard below and thrown on a horse and lead away from the palace even if she was kicking and screaming, and she didn’t want that disgrace to follow her for the rest of her life

 _____________________________

 

Merlynn was helped by a knight to mount one of the king’s fine grey mares; his hands gentle on her waist as he lifted her up into the saddle, he helped her gain her balance and correct her leg and body position before bowing and walking away. Her pale pink dress hung over the flanks and draped over the hind of the horse, her position was regal and strong from years of experience, she sat like any woman who have the privilege to ride at court, her legs on one side, the fixed head and the leaping head of the saddle keeping her leg secure and balanced as her body was twisted to sit side on from the hips to her ankle but face forward from her ribs to her head, she wasn’t sure if she enjoyed riding with her one leg over the wither and the other long and steady in the iron but she was never allowed to try the mans style of riding, she wish she could because it always looked easier and comfier on long journeys, but she loved to ride so she didn’t complain or push the issue knowing well enough that the privilege would be striped away by the king quickly, she’d learnt at an early age to just enjoy the activity and take in the moments when ever she got the time or permission to go to the stables and borrow one of the many horses

The king was in front of her at the head of the small party, he swung his leg over his dark bay war horse with eased practise, his sword not interrupting the motion as he settled into the saddle, his horse’s body and temper unlike her own mount; it was broad and strong, its head think and arched as it chopped on the steel between its teeth. The stallion stomped his front hoof as he waited for the rider to prepare, her father kicked it on, spurs rattling as they bounced of the horse’s side. The King guided the riding party out of the citadel and into the forest that lay right on the boarder of the walls

The day was a warmer one, the sun bright and the wind next to non existent; the trees only noticeably swaying in the gentle breeze and the birds sang as they flew between the branches and over their heads. It was nice being out in the country with her father, but she was waiting for the speech of marriage to begin

They rode for a long while in silence, the sound of hooves on dirt as the main noise to fill their ears, the horses moved in a gentle gait down the well known tracks, passing land marks Merlynn had seen growing up

 

_____________________________________________

 

Once they made it to a clearing the king raised his hand and the riding party stopped their mounts, servants jumped into action as the hopped off the carts following the party and started setting up small but spacious tents. Pillows and thick furs were lay down on the dirt floor and food was served on fine crafted wooden platters

The food ranged from this morning’s fresh baked bread, rich cheeses, dry meats and winter berries, the colours were as rich and vibrant as the taste

Time spent with her father was pleasant as they ate their fill of the fine foods spread out around them; the other members seemed to group off and talked in hushed whispers sitting under the tens. Merlynn didn’t mind though she took this time with her father and grabbed every second they had before the talks began.

And they began as soon as the food was all but gone, she sighed as he began to talk, he gave a warning look for it she bowed her head in submission and let her fathers voice fill the air

“Your betrothed is looking forward to meeting you, he sends his regards to his bride to be and hopes you are happy and well” Her father was looking straight ahead into the tree’s as he spoke

“He’s a good man and I know you’ll both be a good fit for each other once you gain knowledge of one another” He plucked a red berry from the bowl and smudged it between his thumb and finger, he ignored the juice as it rolled down his hand “Camelot is an old Kingdom and the king new to her throne, he is a little older than you but he’s showing signs of being a great king and with you by his side the Kingdom is sure to prosper as well as Ealdor”

Merlynn wanted to shout at her father, how could he possibly know if they’d be a good fit or not or if he’d be a good, just and kind king and husband? No one could tell such things till they were bound to one another

“But why must I marry him father? Why a man I’ve not even met” She looked at the Kings face, he was still looking into the forest, focused on something other than her own face

“Because duty has to come before love, this is not what I wanted for you but it is what is needed, we need Camelot on our side with the ever growing threat of war” Balinor sighed and focused onto her face, his face was pale and his eyes slanted as he spoke, it was a look so unfamiliar that it startled her, his eyes looked almost lost “I know you are upset, and I do understand but can you please not fight me on this?”

“Can I at least meet this King before I’m to wed him?” her anger seemed to dissolve as her father and king almost pleaded with her, he wasn’t just breaking her heart in this treaty and now she started to understood the sacrifice of being a ruler, she only got a faint no before the subject was done

She paused for a moment after her father finished speaking, looking around at the men and woman in the clearing, nobles who sat regally on their fine furs and laughed and spoke as expected about things she didn’t understand or want to know about, she looked at the servants too. The men who carried heavy loads and the woman who helped pitch the tents and prepare the food. 

Each person had a duty; some were to laugh and play the part of a court member, rich and high statues with knowledge of each member in fine detail and others there to sweep the dust from the cushions and lift the heavy loads of food and supplies 

“Okay” Her voice cracked so she cleared her throat “Okay, I will honour this treaty and wed this mystical king” she let a whimper pass her lips as she felt her freedom go, unseen binds taking their place as she agreed to marry

The King looks pleased and relieved “You are a loyal and brave girl, my dear” His hand ran across her cheeks, fingers reached under her chin pulling her head up so she looked at him “You are your mothers daughter” he gave her a weak smile one she could hardly return but she tried any way

 

 ______________________________________

 

Merlynn was glad to be back at the palace as the sun settled low in the sky; she didn’t enjoy the ride home, her head was busy and her heart heavy as they made their way back

Once she reached the courtyard she slid from the saddle and landed gently on the ground with the help of the stable lad nearest her. Her dress fell away from the horses flank and pooled around her legs once again, the fabric felt heavier than usual, with quick thanks she walked away from the party of people and started up the stairs

She found herself back on the roof top, the air fresher some how. No one else was here so she relaxed her stance and slid down the Far East wall, a small hole eye level to her let her view the busy courtyard below, it was bristling with servants and knights as they unpacked the emptied baskets and the horses were taken from the courtyard back to the stables by their stable lads

 

 

 

Merlynn loved her kingdom; she loved her beauty and her people, she loved the buildings that were steeped with history of her ancestors, each brick or wooden plank telling a story. She loved Ealdor with every beat of her heart and if she needed to sacrifice her happiness to allow this wonderful place she called home to become safer and older then she would blink away the tears and numb her heart, she would do this for her people


	4. Time slips away

Things moved quickly around the palace; one minute the halls and corridors were decorated with the familiar décor of tapestries and stone statues and then the next moment Merlynn saw berries and leaves, flowers of a varied variety of colour and shape, They lines each wall and stair case, mixed together to create a celebratory look. The stones beneath her feet were cleaner and freshly scrubbed; some had large rugs rolled out in every direction, ranging in lengths and tones

Fabrics seemed to come and go; her body was just a simple mannequin to the designer who poked her with pins and pulled at her to stand or move a certain way, she saw different shades of white, gold, silver, cream and ivory flash before her eyes before the disappeared again. Each fabric was smoother and shinier than the last, each piece of lace finer and richer in texture and gems, pearls and stones of all sizes were scattered on any available surface around the room

She took it all in; every single piece of cloth or gem, running the fine materials through her fingers feeling the smoothness of the silk or the faint roughness of the cotton. Her mother would clap her hands and smile as the dress maker pinned this fabric with that one and added that gem there and that pearl else where, the mirror showing her reflection reflected a stranger back at her, this wasn’t her? It couldn’t be her

 

_________________________

 

Maids and servants dashed around the palace bumping into each other, they muttered dull and tired apologies to one another before they ran off again, each one had their own job to do. Each of them scurrying along as if they were mice running from the barn cat

It was horrendously busy all hours of the day, even the night seemed to buzz with a certain contained amount on motion and sound, Merlynn hated it

Each flower that decorated the walls were dull and meaningless to her, each fabric sample just another patch of cloth she didn’t care to wear or show off to the other ladies in the room, each food sample she tasted just tasted bland and flavourless, she didn’t even take note of the servants as they brought in the ranges of different foods to try, each one was laid out on a lavish silver tray

Nothing felt right

 

 

 

Days passed into each other; the sun rose and then it set allowing the moon to shine for a short while, her routine didn’t change in many ways, she was forced to stand for hours whilst a woman pinned and gathered fabric around her body, then she went to her daily lesson’s which bored her

Merlynn did as she was asked without argument, she sang, played the harp, embroided, danced and learnt the duties of a king’s wife. It was all very boring and strict. She hated it all with a new found passion

 

____________________________

 

Merlynn learnt a new dance for her wedding day, her legs moved beneath her allowing her skirts to flow and twist around, her arms were straight and strong as they held on to the teachers hip and shoulder as they made their way around the room swiftly with a practiced elegance and grace, she hopped and pranced when the lifts came, easily flowing through the air for a moment before she was dropped with ease on the ground once again, she smiled as if she was enjoying the task when inside she was miserable. Her father would come and look in some days, he’d smile and clap when the song ended, he’d speak to the teacher to one side so she could stand and catch her breath for a moment before he clapped his hands and they would start all over again, the music so familiar now she could play and dance to it in her sleep

Her voice ranged from low to high tones as the song carried on, the echoes bouncing off the walls and ceiling. The music from the instruments played gently behind her as she sang the old lyrics. Her mother was always there for this lesson, tapping her chin so she held her head higher, pushing her back so it arched and pushed her chest out making the tones higher and deeper. More meaning full her mother would mutter as she circled her as if she were pray

Her fingers moved over the strings plucking at each one as needed, making a rich and vibrant sound that filled the room, her teacher smiled at her as she ran through the well know song she’d been learning for a few weeks, each pluck of the strings a familiar movement

Thread weaved in and out of an ivory coloured fabric, red then pink then green. They mixed together creating a fine image that came more to life as her fingers worked the needle and thread.

She sat besides a large fire, her chair rigid and high backed made out of fine blue and silver cloth.  Her ladies maid sat besides her creating her own work of art. They didn’t speak a word as they worked 

She wanted to scream and cry, she wanted to throw the tray filled with tea and cakes across the room, she wanted to rip and tear and destroy everything in her path, yet she didn’t she smiled and laughed when needed, she curtsied and moved around the room with eased practice

 

____________________________________

 

One day she was sat on a cushioned window seat stitching some finer detail into her embroidery, when a muffled commotion came through the glass window, she paused her work before she lent forward looking down to see what the noise was, it was only then that she noticed the knights on the training field below. Each one dressed in their armour with a weapon in hand

She watched as knight fought knight, she listened as sword clashed with maces. She watched as splinters of wood flew from shields from the contact of the weapon. She lent forward more her face almost touching the glass and watched as archers took aim and fired their arrows into targets, a wisp of sound as the arrow cut the air on its way to the target

She longed to have a go, feel her fingers twist around the hilt of the sword gripping it tight, and then she would swing the blade around in her grip and strike down the targets in front of her. She regularly daydreamed of holding the bow, her grip tight and secure; she’d pull the string back taking a single arrow with her before releasing, the arrow would sore through the air and hit its target, she imagined many times if it would be a real man or a target? Would it be a deer or rabbit she hit with her arrow? She longed to try it but she’d never be allowed or have the chance to prove herself

The noise of metal on metal woke her from her daydream and she went back to her work, shaking away the silly dream of wielding her own weapon she thread a paler green onto her needle and pushed it into the fabric.

 Dreams were just that dreams, she needed to concentrate on the tasks and duties she was allowed to participate in, she must prepare for the new life that would begin soon

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this tonight, sorry if there are mistakes i did comb through it before posting, enjoy


	5. Wedding dresses and butterflies

The grand hall was overflowing with people of all royalty and statues, noise bounced around the room, voices drifted into one another making it impossible to understand or pin point a particular conversation or persons voice. Each member of court was seated near the front on one side, and the other held the kings and queens of neighbouring kingdoms. Behind them sat lower royals and knights and at the back sat the poorer members of court

The priest stood up front; his gown a mixture of whites and gold’s, he held an old bible in his left hand and looked on as the small choir practiced before the bride arrived

Flowers were in full bloom all over the palace; carpets covered the stone floor leaving them softer under foot, it helped muffle the multiple shoes which shuffled along the halls too. The marble pillars had been polished and the stain glass windows stained the people and grand hall in a multitude of vibrant colour when the sun shone through them

Nobles from all over the kingdoms were taking up rooms in the palace not leaving a single one empty; more servants roamed the halls going to and from their masters. The stable block held horses of all colour and breed, each stall holding one more expensive than the next

 

_______________________

 

Merlynn was held up in her rooms, servants running around her helping her get ready, one was patting power on her face leaving the skin paler and smoother than it usually was, another was smearing red belly paste on her lips making them look plumper and brighter. And Gwen was taking out the cloth that helped curl her hair over night, each strand bounced as the cloth fell away. Her ebony hair wrapped around itself as it fell past her shoulders, each strand shiny and soft to the touch

Her wedding dress hung from the one wall letting the fabric hand so no creases formed, the crystals and gems off the bodice shone from the sunshine coming through the window

More power was added to her nose and a black chalk was run across her eye lid making the blue of her eyes brighter, she hardly recognized herself as she watched the girls applied different colours to her face

 

Even from inside her rooms she could hear the hustling sounds happening just outside the doors, voices were unclear and footsteps echoed on the uncovered stone as people rushed past, the familiar clanging of the armour as knights passed echoed in her ear making her relax a small amount, it was the only familiar sound outside her doors

 

It didn’t take long for her to get ready, she stood behind her screen and let the younger servant girls undress her from her night robes before Gwen appeared and helped her dress into her wedding gown; layer upon layer was fitted to her, the corset tightened inching her already small waist in and allowed her hips to look larger, birthing hips make a man smile her mother would say if she was here right now. The petticoats came in many layers, each white and plain. Then the silk of her dress was draped over her head

It was a magnificent dress; one made to be worn by royalty like herself

The top was a pure white colour almost like a dove’s feather and as the fabric fell it got darker, by the waist it was a powder blue colour and the hem a dark sapphire. The sleeves were large and had the same colour pattern to them, if she lifted them above her head they fanned out making it look almost like a wing each side

The bodice was detailed with a Celtic pattern almost like butterflies twisted together, each crystal making the butterflies dance in flight as she moved. A tidy belt like feature wrapped around her hips and flowed down to the floor making it look like part of the skirt

So much work had been put into the dress and the finishing piece was beautiful

Her veil was white to match the top of the dress and again matched the colour pattern as it got darker the lower it fell; it hung proudly behind her hiding the lace fastenings and touched the ground, it lay upon her train like a hand brushing another

Her small crown was fitted with care to her head, the back tucking in neatly beneath her hair. She couldn’t thank her ladies and savants enough for their help to make her perfect for this day

 

When her mother entered the room she covered her mouth hiding a small gasp behind her petite hands, they didn’t leave her face for an age as she tried to hide her open mouthed expression, tears glistened in her eyes and her father had a matching expression but his face expressed the pride he felt looking at his daughter. Merlynn found it hard not to weep as she watched the expressions cross her parents faces but she knew the make up on her face would run if she did so she looked up to the ceiling and counted slowly to five

 When Hunith finally brought her hands away from her face she reached out to touch her daughters face but pulled back before she touched Merlynn “Oh, you look perfect” she held her hands as if praying and smiled brightly at Merlynn and Merlynn matched her smile, she had to smile or she would cry

her parents stayed with her a while, making sure each detail was perfect. It calmed her having them with her for a few private moments. But all to soon her father had to leave

He left after a few words that stayed between father and daughter, it was his job to check on the grand hall, he would make sure that everyone would now be seated and ready for her entrance, he would make sure her future husband was ready and waiting at the alter, prepared to hand himself to her for the rest of their lives. He would also make a small speech to the room as King and welcome them all to Ealdor on such a special day. Merlynn wished she could have heard the words he would speak but she had to wait in her rooms till the time to leave came

 

Her mother and herself walked out the room and down the decorated hall towards the grand hall, each step taking her closer to her future, one she didn't wish for but she couldn’t turn back now. She had a duty to play and she was going to do it with her head held high 

After one last sharp steadying breath she gave a faint nod to the guards and the doors opened, the light from inside was bright and piecing and the sound of the choir escaped past her. Her mother let go of her arm with a faint smile and made her way inside taking her place next to the king. Merlynn stood a moment alone in the door way before the music hit the notes which signalled her to move

She stepped into the light filled room, making her way towards the alter

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> merlynn's dress - https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/a9/1b/b7/a91bb748101e381862d31484c90360cd.jpg


	6. Behind the veil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really like this chapter for some reason, i wrote and rewrote it over and over and this is the best version that i felt okay enough to post :( sorry if you don't like it!! I will try to update again tomorrow night if i get the time

The hall grew silent as Merlynn took her first step into the room, the only voices audible were the voices of the choir singing in Latin, and not a single word was spoken from the nobles as she made her way towards the priest

She could feel each pair of eyes on her as she moved passed each row, some heads were turned to watch her from the front and others followed her as she walked forward, she could almost hear the unspoken words they were all thinking as she made her way to her future husband

The sun shone directly on her as she walked over the dark blue carpet, her pale skin reflected the colours from the windows, each one more vibrant than the other. It was like her skin had been died red, yellow and other rich colours

Her vision was almost blocked from the dazzling light but she knew her way, she knew the number of steps to the alter from the door, counting them in her head helped her relax, it helped her concentrate on moving forward to her new destiny, towards her duty as a princess

As she moved closer and closer she almost wished there were more sounds other than the boys singing a hymn older than this kingdom itself, she would feel better hearing peoples voices talking about the decorations or her dress, but no voices came to help her. She passed row after row of royals and knight, faces she’d known from childhood and faces she didn’t know at all. Familiar smiles graced her vision as she walked passed knights who she’d grow up with, each one at some time guarded her door or walked her around the castle grounds, and those faces helped her focus on why she was doing this

When her mother and fathers faces came into view she knew she was only a few steps from the man she’d marry, the steps to the alter were within her vision now and she wanted to stop walking but she didn't, the looks her parents held on their faces stopped her from faltering 

Her mother was weeping calmly, a handkerchief clutched in one hand as it dabbed gently at her tear soaked eyes, but the smile that displayed itself so proudly was enough to know her mother was happy with this union

Her father’s face was proud but like any king it hide his true emotions from the prying eyes in the room, but Merlynn knew her father well and could read his emotions unlike the other people in this room, when their eyes met his head lightly nodded as she walked pass and she gave a gentle smile from behind the veil that covered her face

It was only when she was stood toes pressed against the first step that she looked to the side towards the man that had been waiting there for her. The veil clouded her vision a small amount but she could make out the blond hair and sharp jaw line, it seemed familiar? But she couldn’t place those facial features

His clothes were richly made from a bright red cloth that was so unfamiliar to the dark blues of the her kingdoms, a familiar golden dragon was presented on his cape, the stitch word fine and detailed even to her unclear vision from behind the veil

The man wore very little armour; just enough for a ceremonial event like this one. His sword ever present as it hung from his left hip, each piece of metal was detailed and finely made and it was clear that more than a few hours of polishing had gone into making it so immaculate

The priest began to talk, his voice high and clear so all in the room could hear him clearly, Merlynn and the man knelt on the pillows presents by their feet when the time for them to do so came, their heads bowed and their hands clasped together for prayer. Latin words filled the hall again as the priest spoke out a simple prayer from the old book; after the prayer was complete he crossed himself and the whole room including Merlynn and the man did so too

The priest turned his back to the room and made his way to the alter, he picked up another book once the other had been laid down with care, the leather bond covers were old and peeling but no less beautiful to the eye, the pages as Merlynn could see were yellowing from age but the ink was rich and dark on the page. The priest read out old testaments in the old language and the new

Merlynn herd her betrothed speak for the first time then, binding the union of their marriage on his side as he respoke the words the priest had just spoken. Then came the words she must repeat; they fell off her tongue in a practiced ease

The priest seemed happy with their vows and carried on speaking as they again fell silent and listened to his voice fill the hall, behind her the room was still silent almost as if no one was there

Before she knew it the priest blessed them and they booth stood and turned to face each other, the priest took their left hands in each of his and brought them together, an electric shock passed through her as their hands connected; she wasn’t sure if he felt it too but it was like fire inside her body as they continued to hold hands as the priest wrapped coloured ribbon around them. Each ribbon represented something particular for the couple; each strand brought them closer together

With his free hand he removed the veil from her face folding the almost clear material behind her head to fall with the rest, and that was the first time Merlynn saw her husbands face and she recognized him from that one time on the roof a few day prior to this day, it was Arthur; Arthur was her husband. The familiarity of the golden dragon on his clothing and the sharp features of his jaw were clear now because she’d seen it before

She noticed his eyes now; they were a blue unlike any other, clearer than the oceans yet darker than the summer’s sky, they were mesmerizing to her and she couldn’t pull her vision away, but he couldn’t seem to stop looking back at her either which made a red hot blush spread across her cheek. Merlynn wasn’t sure how long she had been looking for but he cleared his throat and gave her a small smile, she shuck away her thoughts and concentrated on the ceremony again trying to ignore the prickly feeling from the blush

The priest said one final prayer as he unwrapped the ribbons allowing them to hold hands without the restraint and then he pronounced they could kiss, Arthur’s hand came up to her cheek and before she could blink her eyes his lips were pressed to hers sealing their union in the eyes of god and the law

She gasped as his soft slight dry lips touched her own, and she was sure she felt him smile against her lips but before she could think more about the feeling he pulled away and looked back towards the priest. Merlynn was frozen there unable to think clearly, that had been her first ever kiss and now she was a married woman

Some how Arthur got her to move and soon they were walking back towards the door, passed the rows of people. Merlynn thought she heard cheers and clapping but her brain was foggy as she moved on instinct so she couldn’t be sure

 

 


	7. Embrace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait my sister is moving to America next week so life is hectic at the moment. I will try upload again tomorrow

Time seemed to pass by quickly once the priest had finished and they walked out the grand hall; the wedding ceremony was done and she was now a married woman which was still taking a moment to truly sink in, the feast had shot by with rich foods and speeches filling the time, the speeches came from all the different kings and royals but Merlynn didn’t really focus on their words as they spoke, after the speeches ended and the claps and cheers quietened down the entertainers entered and began to perform their acts

Merlynn had sat quietly next to her new husband the entire time, the spoke a minimal amount about the acts but Arthur seemed far more involved in watching the entertainment than talking to her, her mother sat on her other side and next to Queen Hunith was King Balinor, they both spoke to each other in hushed whispers and rarely looked away from one another. The high table she sat at with her family over looked the smaller joined tables either side that held the royals and nobles of the land, servants rushed around the room filling goblets

The entertainers made everyone laugh and cheer, some clapped along to the dancing and artistic acts and a few sang lyrics loudly along with the singers, the younger nobles cheered and drank their wines and ales quickly making a rather big mess whilst the older generations sat back with an amused smiled plastered on their faces, Merlynn was so busy watching the people in the room that she missed most of the acts playing around the room

 

 

“Are you okay?” The voice next to her made her jump, she clutched her chest and turned to look at her husband, his face was gentle and kind and his lips had a slight curve to them as he looked at her

“Y..yes, thank you” Merlynn smiled back and nodded towards the dancers that were performing near their table “They’re good aren’t they, I’ve never seen such dancing or heard such music before” when she glanced back to Arthur he was again looking at the dancers with a soft smile

  
“They’re from a small Ireland not far from our coast land, it’s a traditional Irish dance and the Irish music is joyful and loud like this all the time in their taverns and inn’s” She knew she had a look of wonder on her face as Arthur continued to speak of this land she’d never heard of before “I went there not long ago before I was crowned King” Arthur seemed to look sad for a second before the familiar smile reappeared

“What was it like?” The dancers and music seemed to disappear as Arthur spoke, his stories of adventures captured her mind and she knew her smile hadn’t left her face the entire time he spoke

“I’ll take you there some time, when you are settled into Camelot and I have some time to travel as King” her smile grew and she felt his hand grip hers, they continued to plan their adventure until her father spoke up interrupting their conversation

“Lords, Ladies and Nobles, I want to thank you dearly for being here today to celebrate my daughters marriage to King Arthur of Camelot” Balinor paused for a moment as the room clapped and cheered, his smile never fading as he continued “We are honoured that such a match could be found and I know that this marriage will bring our kingdoms closer together, my daughter, my only child will be leaving us in two days time and I want to wish her and her new husband all the best and luck in this world and I hope you have many children and a long and happy union” Balinor raised his goblet and the room copied “To Merlynn and Arthur” the room echoed as all the people cheered back

Arthur rose from his chair as Balinor sat again, he held his hand out to Merlynn who quickly took it and stood beside him letting her chair push back  

“We both would like to thank you for joining us here today, it is an honour to be joined with this great kingdom and I hope together we will achieve great things, I would also like to thank my beautiful new bride for making me happy” Arthur lifted his goblet up then and a cheer rang out again, Merlynn blushed and took her own goblet in hand taking a small sip of the sweetened wine

 

 

After the two kings had said their piece many of the older members left for bed, they trickled out slowly leaving the younger ones to have fun. Balinor and Hunith both left too leaving Merlynn to enjoy some time with her husband and guests.

The celebrations lasted well into the night and Merlynn was exhausted by the time they left the hall, she blushed and ducked her head as some of people cheered and cat called loudly but Arthur just smiled and kept walking leading her out of the room and into the halls

The palace was quite one the doors closed behind them, only a few servants wondered around waiting for their masters but they all ducked their heads and ignored the newly wed couple

Merlynn was lead away by Arthur’s hand in hers towards his rooms, it was odd walking in the opposite direction to her usual childhood rooms but she followed him willingly allowing him to guide her to where she needed to go, they moved in silence but it wasn’t awkward it was just two new people walking together in the dead of night

 

 

Her heart was beating madly in her chest as they grew closer to his rooms and her head was buzzing with thoughts of what would happen when they behind the doors and away from prying eyes, but before she could panic they reached the doors and Arthur led her inside quickly and locked the doors behind him

 Merlynn stood motionless once his hand left hers and he moved around the rooms with ease, her grown felt heavy now and the noise of his foot steps seemed louder to her

He quickly changed behind the screen leaving only his underclothes on which hide nothing to the eye, he moved from behind the screen with confidence and moved towards her, she tracked his movements and let her eyes run over his near naked body, this was the first time she’d seem a man like this and her heart was jumping around inside her chest

Arthur moved up to her slowly as if he was afraid she’d bolt away like a wild animal, when he reached her he run his hands down her arms as if gentling a new born colt, but it seemed to work as he breathing evened out slightly

He turned her around gently and began to loosen the ribbons holding the bodice closed, the string came away and the tight fabric loosened making it easier to breath. He pushed the bodice down and the skirts followed pooling at her feet leaving her in her underclothes and petticoats

Her instinct was to cover herself so she wrapped her arms around her chest, a small huff of a laugh left his lips making her frown

“Relax” he muttered as he kissed her neck “I won’t do anything you don’t wish to do” he kissed the same place again making her knees weak, he pulled away and led her to the bed pushing her down gently, he pulled away the petticoats throwing them behind him

“I don’t know what I’m doing” Her voice was small, almost broken as she looked any where but at Arthur

“Shh I’ll take care of you” Arthur was gentle as he moved onto the bed next to her, she knew her underclothes were near see-through leaving nothing to the imagination for him but he wasn’t looking at her body he was completely focused on her face, her eyes.

Before anything else happened he moved away from her, she made a small noise not knowing what was happening

“Sleep” He smiled at her as he moved to his side of the bed laying his head down “You’re exhausted, we have all the time in the world to know each other better and I plan to start tomorrow, but for now sleep” He held his arm out and Merlynn found herself moving into his embrace, her head rested on his one arm as it folded round to stroke her hair and the other wrapped around her waist pulling her closer once he’d pulled the heavy covers over them both

“Sleep” He murmured into her hair and Merlynn found she relaxed into his body easily, their body entwined together for the first time. It was a strange feeling sharing a bed with another but her body quickly relaxed as his fingers ran through her ebony hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there is a beta out there that's good at sex scene please help, i can't write those scenes to save my life HAHA 
> 
> Comments. Idea's and kudo welcome


	8. Packing my heart away

“That’s it, I am never moving again, even if Arthur turns out to be a complete prat I will move into the highest tower of his castle and stay there as a bitter old woman because I refuse to pack up my things again” Merlynn flung herself onto the bed ignoring the many items she still had to pack around the room, Gwen stood by the one leather chest looking at Merlynn with an amused smile on her face

“Merlynn you’ve been packing for all of ten minutes” Gwen laughed but carried on packing, she ignored the faked moan of pain that came from her lady who was still lying on the bed

“Ten minutes I will never get back” Merlynn muttered but knew her maid servant wasn’t listening now; she could hear the tanned girl humming under her breath as she took each dress from the wardrobe and placed them into the chests waiting by her feet, Merlynn watched as the young woman moved with ease folding the multitude of fabrics and placed them with care into the chest. She made it look so easy!!

“Why isn’t Arthur here to do this? Isn’t he supposed to be this kingly king that helps damsels in distress” Gwen laugh echoed around the room at that comment and Merlynn complained some more whilst she tried to hide the smile that was fighting its way onto her face

 

_________________________

 

 

A few hours prier Merlynn had woken to Arthur wrapped around her his arms clung to her waist and his legs entwined with her own, his chin was resting on her shoulder; his breathe made her loose strands of hair move which made her chuckle a few times which caused him to stir from sleep

His arms and legs left hers rather quickly once his brain had come to be fully awake taking in the situation; his blue eyes hid a sort of shy expression when he sat up against the head board. Merlynn surprised herself when she missed the contact

Nothing much was said after pleasantries on how the other slept and soon Arthur was out of bed pulling on clothes that were already laid out on the chair next to his bed side, Merlynn watched from her side of the large bed as her husband moved around pulling on pieces of simple clothing, she knew he’d need his man servant to come help him later if he wanted to wear the same finery he was seen in most days

Merlynn quickly joined him at the table once he seated himself waiting for their breakfast but unlike Arthur she was still in her sleep clothes, just a silk robe wrapped around her slim figure to hide the simple white transparent fabric from prying eyes, even if said prying eyes were those of her husbands

 

They ate breakfast in silence when George and Gwen brought it to them, the servants kept silent too as they stood back watching their masters eat. There only movements were the simple stepping forward to refill goblets or taking away empty trays

Once the food was all gone Arthur sat there looking lost and sort of awkward which was a new look on him for Merlynn, every time she’d seen laid eyes on him yesterday he sat or stood tall and regal but right now he looked like a scolded kitchen boy, Merlynn wasn’t sure what to say so they let the room fill with a deafening silence, it wasn’t long though before Arthur pushed his chair back making Merlynn jump from her lack of concentration

“My lady” he moved from his chair and made his way to her, his movements were hurried but he lent down kissing her cheek before he stood up tall again “I must go and….” He paused and Merlynn could see his mind trying to work out a situation to use so he could leave without making it appear he didn’t wish to be in her company, she was kind enough to end his suffering though before it went on to long “Of cause you must go” She smiled at him “I must begin packing any way if we are to leave the day after tomorrow without delay” Arthur looked pleased that she’d defused the awkward situation and happily agreed to leave her to her day to pack and arrange her leave

 

_________________________

 

That’s how she found herself packing (Or laying on her bed) in her old rooms, trying to figure out which item were going with her to her new kingdom and which ones could stay in these soon to be empty rooms

“What about this my Lady” Gwen was facing the bed holding up an old mirror, the glass had started to fog around the edges a long time ago leaving the glass reflection unclear in places and the frame was a rusty colour from lack of care and polishing

She looked up at the item “That can stay Gwen, make sure to store it safely away though” She’d had it since she was around seven and wouldn’t really miss the ugly item but she didn’t wish for it to be thrown away

Chest after chest piled up by the entrance doors ready for the servants to carry them away, each one holding different items. The larger leather ones held her clothes where the smaller ones held her jewels and trinkets

“There’s these few items left Merlynn, maybe you should go through them to make sure we take the items you want, I’d be terribly upset if we missed an item and you had to go without it” Her maid servants voice was so sincere with concern that Merlynn got up from the bed without another complaint and made her way over to the younger girl

“No need to worry Gwen, mother and father would send me any items I forgot or needed” but she made her way over to the table laden with different items any way just to keep her friend happy

Merlynn looked over the many items before her eyes landed on two beloved statues “We’ll take these” Merlynn picked up the two small glass horses and lay them to one side for Gwen to wrap “My uncle brought me these when I was thirteen” She smiled down at the small horses, one was standing on its hind legs whilst his front hooves struck out at the air, the other horse was laying on the ground peacefully

“Oh and these” a handful of small colourful butterflies sat in her palm, each one the size of a small jewel and each one a reflection of colour, but non were the exact same to the eye “My father gifted me these when he got back from his one trip when I was a young girl, I forget now where they came from but I adored them as a child

“They’re lovely Merlynn; I’ve never noticed them before?” Gwen looked down at the butterflies before she ran a finger over them

“I’ve always kept them in a small chest next to my bed” Merlynn pointed to the box sitting next to the bed “but I got them out the night before my wedding just to look out and must have forgotten to put them back

“here let me put them back in the box and pack them for you” Gwen did just that taking the small delicate decorations in her hands, Merlynn looked at the other items on the large table as Gwen placed the box into one of the smaller chest before she closed the lid and locked it

Nothing stood out for her to take so Merlynn left them sitting there to make sure all her clothes were ready to go down to the cart to be packed away for the long journey

 

_________________________

 

That night Merlynn sat alone as she ate, Arthur was no where to be seen and even George looked lost as to where his master was as he placed the food on the table, Gwen wasn’t there as Merlynn had gifted her the night off to say her goodbyes to family and friends down in the kitchens and town, she knew there would be no time tomorrow for the servant to go and see everyone, Gwen had looked shocked when Merlynn told her to go but left quickly once she knew her lady was sincere

 After her food was finished Merlynn gave up waiting for her husband and headed to bed, tomorrow would be an emotional day and she wanted to get at least a few hours rest before she was forced to face it

She wasn’t sure on the hour when Arthur returned but the candles were all out when she blinked her eyes open, the room was dark but she could hear him moving around the room removing his clothes before the bed the other side sunk down under the added weight, she didn’t move or turn to face Arthur and he didn’t try to grab her attention but she knew he must have thought her to be sleeping so she closed her eyes and listened to his breathing even out once he settled under the many covers

 

 


	9. Camelot

****The road seemed to be never ending as they left the kingdom of Ealdor and headed towards Camelot, what didn’t help speed the journey along was the humid air that was trapped between the rows of trees and the dust that was kicked up from the fast moving horses and the marching soldiers on foot

Arthur rode up front with his men; their red cloaks flapping in the steady breeze created from moving in a forward canter on their mounts. The colour was like a beacon as it moved through the green and brown scenery of the forest  

Merlynn was nearer the back with the other ladies and wives of Arthur’s court, their horses were finer and in no immediate hurry unlike the knights war horses who moved at a quicker and keener pace. The woman had seemed to have grouped off nattering away like old friends and Merlynn, well she was on her own moving along in silence trying to ignore the ache in her thighs and bottom

 

\------------------------------

 

Camelot’s high towers finally came into view four days after leaving Ealdor; they had little to no rest on their journey, Arthur being ambitious to be home and behind the castle walls again and Merlynn understood the feeling of wanting to be home again

The towers stood high above them; much higher than the tree’s they’d just exited on the boarder of the lower town, the stone work was detailed and a rich white. Even from this distance it was easy to make out the gargoyles and stone figures that surrounded the fortress

As they made their way towards the court yard she tried to ignore the people in the town and busy market, they all eyed her, each pair of eyes intense and intrigued by the new bride of their King, but Arthur and the rest of the group ignored the peasants and kept riding forward. They quickly moved over the drawbridge and behind the high walls that concealed the entrance to the castle to anyone in the town and market behind them, each of them slowed their mounts to walk and then finally halting near the waiting party of servants and helpers  

Once they were behind the wall and the guards stood at the entrance stopping any one else from entering the court yard Merlynn relax slightly letting her sore muscles loosen, she was relaxed for all of a minute until she came to dismount and a burly knight came strutting over fully clothed in Camelot’s colours

“My lady” he gave a slight barely noticeable bow before his hands were on her slim waist, she was lifted from the saddle as if she was a doll and deposited onto the ground before she could argue that she was fine to dismount herself, the knight’s face was smug as he lowered her and his clutching grip didn’t leave her waist once her feet touched the ground, the sound of a man clearing his throat got the knights hands to leave her waist quickly, when she looked over his shoulder she could see Arthur, his face was blank but it was obvious he wasn’t happy

“My lord” the knight bowed down as he should to a royal before righting himself again and tried to explain why his hands were on the kings wife “You’re lady was a little uneasy on her feet from all the time in the saddle” Arthur’s face grew darker as the knight spoke and in the end he didn’t say anything to the knights story but the sharp hand movement of dismissal made the knight scurry away in a flash disappearing into the sea of red

Everything was silent and still for the moment between her and Arthur, but he broke the silence with his deep voice making her jump slightly

“This way” Arthur held his still gloved hand out to Merlynn and she quickly reached out for it, she had just balanced her own hand in his before he was moving away from the horse she’d rode on, he guided her up the stairs and into the castle and passed the busy servants and knights as they unpacked and moved their belongings to their rooms

The stone work inside was the same white as the outside just slightly cleaner and less weather damaged, some of the stone work was hidden behind colourful war tapestries that caught your eye as you moved along the corridors, each piece telling a story of war and battle

“Your rooms are adjoined to my own” Arthur spoke as they walked “I hope they will be of satisfactory to you, I’m sure for a while you will be home sick which is understandable, but I do hope you see this place as your home soon” Merlynn didn’t look at her husband as she moved just a step behind him, their gloved hands still touching slightly, she was glad in a way that he wanted her to feel at home here and hearing him say it relaxed her slightly

“I’m sure the rooms are wonderful” She was impressed with how strong and clear her unused voice came across when she realised he’d finished talking, but Arthur didn’t really notice as he carried on winding threw unknown corridors all but dragging her behind, it would take her a while to figure out how to make her way around this castle

When they finally found the doors that would lead to her new rooms Arthur paused taking in a deep breath, he pushed the doors open and all but dragged Merlynn inside. The heavy oak clattered shut behind them making the noise echo inside and outside the chambers

Before Merlynn could really take in the loud bang or rushed movements from Arthur she was distracted by lips on hers and hands clutching her waist sharply ‘hands she was more familiar feeling on her body’ She wasn’t sure when she kissed back but her kisses were less sure than Arthur’s strong dominant ones

His lips were slightly dry and chapped from the travel but they took control of hers leaving no room for anything but full submission on her part. The kiss continued for quite some time, Merlynn was near breathless by the time Arthur pulled away in the same rush that he had when he began the kiss

“How dare that knight touch you like that” his voice was dark, the tone almost wolf like “You wait till I’ve finished here, he will regret putting his hands on what is mine” the last word came out more a growl than a human word, Merlynn didn’t like his tone and wanted to correct his statement because she belonged to know one but she kept her lips locked and let her husband rant, after some time Arthur did stop his ranting and when he looked at her his hair was standing in different directions from where he’d been running frustrated hands through it and his eyes were darker than the ones that looked at her when she stood on the alter not one week earlier

“I will punish him for his clumsy hands and that will be the end of it” Arthur left no room for her to put in her input but Merlynn happily ignored it and let him do as he wanted, she knew no words from her would change his mind or calm his rage, besides she was far to tired from the long travel and wanted nothing but to be left to settle in and bath, that knight wasn’t her friend so why should she care?

Arthur seemed to sense her discomfort as he left not long after all but ordering her to make herself comfy and call if she needed anything. Merlynn didn’t realise she’d been holding her breathe till she let it out in a harsh gasp when the doors shut too behind Arthur

 

\-----------------------------------

Gwen turned up not long after Arthur left and helped her mistress undress from her travel cloak and dress, the tanned girl didn’t comment on Merlynn’s state or silence she just did her job and helped Merlynn settle

 Once her bath was ready Merlynn happily sank and soaked into the steaming water. Gwen had found petals and scented oils from one of the trunks that found its way into the room whilst Gwen was readying the water and Merlynn took in a few heavy breathes, the air rich with rose and lavender scents that helped calm her, she was reluctant to leave the water once it started to cool

 

 

Merlynn lay awake that night thinking about home, or her childhood home. She wondered how her parents were, if they were happy or as lost as she felt right now, she wondered if the knights and servants missed her as she missed seeing them and their familiar friendly faces

She missed her old kingdom, everything was clearer and calmer there and she wanted that feeling back, but she knew she’d never have it back. This was her home now and these people were her new people. Her place was by Arthur’s side and she would have to grow accustomed to it

Besides Camelot was a glorious kingdom; the castle was magnificent and bright and the grounds were colourful and rich, fields were well farmed and cared for but still it wasn’t home to her

 

It seemed to Merlynn that the bright white corridors and walls hide a darker shadow than the halls back in Ealdor, the shadows here were clearer and seemed to follow you as you moved and Merlynn didn’t like the feeling, the feeling of being observed and watched at all times when she wasn’t in her rooms with Gwen. One thing was for certain, she’d find it hard to sleep tonight in this strange room and bed

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> any mistakes are my own... i hope you like this chapter and where it's going. I wanted to make it a little harder for Merlynn to settle because why make things light and easy when you can make them darker and harder at first
> 
> Comments and Kudo's help..


	10. Closeness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very small chapter 
> 
> *sexual content*

She lay awake watching the one burning candle in the room, the wax melted as the hours ticked by. The sky outside the window was still dark and starless and the castle beyond her doors was silent and still, she knew guards were posted just outside her doors but she could not hear them

She jumped when the small door joining her room to Arthur’s opened and Arthur entered in his sleeping trousers and nothing else, his hair was still a mess but it now looked like a birds nest from the obvious lack of restful sleep, the candle was enough light to let him move around the room without walking into any thing. His features were sharper in the orange glow and Merlynn took it all in as he moved closer. He stood by the empty side of the bed and looked at Merlynn as if silently asking for permission, she gave a slight nod and he pushed the thick cover back and climbed in beside her instantly heating the bed

They lay next to each other for a few minutes, neither saying anything to disturb the silence, but Arthur again was the one to change that but this time he didn’t talk he just moved to his side and moved so his top half was hovering over hers

He kissed her before she could blink; this time though it was gentler as if she was a wild beast he was trying not to spook. His hands were warm when they settled on her cheeks framing her face, it helped deepen the kiss and Merlynn found she was moaning into it which gave Arthur the all clear to continue his assault on her mouth, his lips left hers soon after though as they traveled down her chin to her neck, he sucked and nipped at the skin there and she tensed, but Arthur just continued and before long she relaxed with a content sigh, his hands left her face too roaming over her shoulders and then to her small breasts, they soon left though to hold her waist, his legs moved from the mattress and caged her hips so she couldn’t move away, not that she wanted too

His body was hot; much hotter than her own but she didn’t want him to move at all. His hands kept roaming over her body and his lips kept moving from her neck to her lips distracting her, it wasn’t long until her clothes and his were gone; thrown onto the floor abandoned

 

She lost her maidenhood that night; Arthur was caring and gentle the entire time making her groan and whimper with need. She felt a small amount of pain in the beginning but it left her body quickly and was replaced with pure pleasure that ignited her body

 When they finished Arthur left the bed for a moment before bringing a damp cloth back, he helped her clean up as she lay limply in the tangled sheets before he cleaned himself up. He tucked her up under the covers before he wrestled the covers over himself, his body was pressed to hers; his chest to her back and Merlynn loved the feeling of his body against hers, his arms wrapped around hers as if she’d disappear if he let her go, she fell asleep much quicker after he settled down. His even breathes soothing her into a deep and calm sleep


	11. Knights

The castle was practically quite today so it was a great day for a slow stroll around the grounds, she was enjoying the peace and quite when the sound of weapons clashing got Merlynn’s attention; curiosity got the better of her so she changed her course and wondered towards the sound that was growing clearer as she walked.

She found the source to the noise when she left the shadows of the castle and made her way away from the high wall and into the open sunshine, she rounded a corner and to her left she could make out bodies charging and fighting, there were many men suited up in their armour swinging around swords and maces. There were many other weapons too but Merlynn wasn’t educated in the skill of fighting or weaponry so she didn’t know what they were

 

The Knights stood around in a large circle complexly oblivious that she was approaching, from what Merlynn could see inside the circle two knights fought one another, each was suited from head to toe in armour so Merlynn couldn’t see their faces, not that she’d know their names any way even if their faces were in view, each man was striking out at the other trying to get a hit

The men circling the battling duo cheered and clapped as the two men fought on each man encouraging their chosen man, and neither warrior was going easy on the other.

Merlynn made her way over to the crowd getting a clearer look at the two men battling it out on the field, as she got closer the noise grew louder and the sound of cries and grunts became clear from the pair fighting each other, it was intense and Merlynn was captured in interest as the men danced around each other

When a few of the knights watching the fight noticed her walking over they moved over so she could stand amongst them and watch the fight clearly, they gave her odd looks but Merlynn was to busy watching the demonstration in front of her to really notice, it was only when one of the knight’s spoke to her did she look away

 

“My Lady, are you sure you wish to watch this?” The knight who asked was fair and innocent looking; he genially seemed concerned that she was watching the fight and it made her smile, he mustn’t have been and year or two older than herself

“Yes, I found it quite fascinating actually” she looked away from the knight who was looking at her as if she’d gone mad and focused back on the field not taking her eyes off the men “I’ve never seen fighting this close before” the smile didn’t leave her face as she watched on ignoring all the men around her know, she was completely in awe of the two men on the field

 

The taller of the two fighters swung his sword high, the strike came down before the other knight could retaliate and it landed a hard blow on the knight’s all ready dented shield, the crash echoed and Merlynn clapped excitedly as the knight went down on his knees from the impact letting the other knight proclaim his victory

“Oh wow” She muttered under her breath as the winning knight used his body as well as his weapon to disarm and cripple the opponent, she could watch this all day every day if she could, she wasn’t how Arthur would like it but she’d have to ask him to explain the fighting and weapons tonight

 The knights who were watching shuffled away from the area now the fight was over, some suiting up with the help of their squires preparing to fight next and others sat around the field polishing and readying their weapons for when their turn came up, Merlynn was intrigued to know why each knight had a different weapon or styled sword

Merlynn didn’t move from her spot though, she was ready for the next match to start; as she waited she watched the winning knight offer his hand to his opponent and help him back to his feet, they both patted each other on the back most likely congratulating each other and saying words she could not hear from her spot on the field

The one knight headed towards her and paused when he noticed she was standing there, he’d been the victor in this practise fight and Merlynn was confused as to why he’d frozen for a split second before continuing towards her; it was only when he removed his helm that she noticed it was Arthur and his face portrayed a look of confusion and concern

 

“Arthur” the smile on her face grew larger at seeing her husband; Arthur now had a blank look on his face, and it made her giggle under her breath

“This is no place for you, Ladies shouldn’t watch men fight” a smile appeared as he finished the sentence so Merlynn didn’t worry for long that she’d done something wrong, Arthur’s smile over took his face and she was sure she had a matching one on her face

“I quite enjoyed myself actually, and you weren’t to bad out there” Arthur’s head swung back as a real laugh filled the ground making a few men look over

“You are a wonder Merlynn” he placed his sword in the sheath that sat on his hip and moved his hand up to stroke her cheek gently which made her blush, Arthur had never shown any sort of affection outside their chambers “Most woman run and cry when they see men fighting, yet here you are clapping and cheering along like the knights themselves”

“Well, I’m not like most women” Arthur laughed again as he reached for her hand

“Come, I’ll introduce you to some of my finest men” They made their way over to a large group of knights who were talking amongst themselves in a shaded corner next to the castle wall, a few squires were sat just away from them polishing swords and talking quietly together

 

The men all stopped talking when they arrived and again Merlynn got a few odd looks thrown towards her

“This ruffian here” Arthur pointed to a man that Merlynn knew would make the knee’s of many woman weak, his hair was perfect almost as if he was a princess himself and his looks were rough yet handsome “Is Gwaine, I would say Sir Gwaine but he doesn’t deserve the title really” The knight in question let out a noise like a wounded animal and looked disgruntled at his king but Arthur ignored him and carried on with the introductions

“And this man is Sir Elyan” The man Arthur was now talking about was dark skinned, his features again handsome and his smile welcoming as he greeting Merlynn with a small bow

“The two men sparring at the moment are Sir Leon and Sir Lancelot” they both looked over too the well matched pair now fighting “They are my most trusted men” Merlynn smiled at the complaints from the men around them but Arthur ignored them as he clasped his hand on the shoulder of a man who Merlynn would more describe as a mountain or giant

“And this is the newest member of my men” the man had short cropped blond hair and the bluest eyes, much lighter than Arthur and her own “Sir Percival” the mans arms were like tree trunks and his body solid, yet his face was gentle and trust worthy. Merlynn liked him!

Merlynn greeted each of the men in turn, they were a rowdy lot but Merlynn felt like she fit in with them? They spoke to her as if she was one of the knights and for the first time since moving here a week ago she felt like she belonged

 

A few hours passed by and Merlynn greeted Lancelot and Leon as soon as their fight had ended (Leon winning) and again they excepted her presence with smiles and small greetings, she sat with the knights as Arthur went up once again to train a new recruit and they explained a little to her about how Arthur was fighting and what weaponry he was using, she took in every word; smiling as they spoke and she watched

She admitting to the knights that she enjoyed watching her husband on the training field, they all laughed and Gwaine gave a small cat call which made her cheek colour and her head dip to his the tiny smile

Merlynn watched as Arthur swung around his sword and even though the metal plates of his armour concealed his muscles she couldn’t help but picture them moving underneath the clothing, again her cheeked coloured but now for a different reason, she cleared her throat and tried to control where her thoughts were taking her

 

 

_______________________________________

The two had grown closer during their first week in Camelot together, Arthur always seemed a different man during their evenings but Merlynn put that down to the fact no one was watching his movements like they did when he was outside these rooms, she understood he was their King but their eyes never seemed to leave him when he was in their view

 After their first night being a properly wedded couple Merlynn all but moved into Arthur’s chambers finding it easier than waiting for him to come to her, this way they lost no time being lonely in their own quarters. Arthur would always end up pulling to their shared bed and it wouldn’t be until the morning that they left the tangled and slightly damp sheets, Merlynn hated to think about the poor servants that had to change their sheets daily

 

It became routine to eat every meal together and Merlynn even took a seat at the council table once when the meeting over run and lunch was served in the hall, she didn’t understand the policies or issues being addressed but being seated next to Arthur holding his one free hand below the table made her feel more settled here, even with the council’s eyes on her, non of the member looked happy that a female was in there whilst they addressed the kingdoms issues but Arthur told her it was okay and so she listened to her husband and King

After seeing Arthur fighting that day they spent more time together away from their rooms and the training field, Merlynn enjoyed every second alone with Arthur

When she first married Arthur she thought him dull and distant but really he was kind and funny and she was happy in these small moments where she wasn’t the queen consort of the King but just a young couple spending time together away from prying whispering members of the court

 

They would walk through the gardens in the evening when the sun was at its lowest yet still cast a small amount of light, Arthur would tell stories about growing up in the castle, about his birth mother and what little he knew of her. He explained that the gardens were her sanctuary when she was Queen and that was the main reason Arthur enjoyed visiting them so often and how he now enjoyed showing her the small piece of his mother that he had with her

He also spoke of his father the late King; from the stories Merlynn heard she wasn’t sure if she would have like the man, she thought he sounded cold and in ways cruel but Merlynn could see the love her husband had for his father so she would smile and listen as he spoke of him

 

Merlynn would also visit the training field often when she had nothing to do, Gwen now joined her and unlike Merlynn her maid didn’t seem as happy or enthralled by the fighting. In fact Gwen would shut her eyes and grimace every time weapons clashed together and the low moans from the knights were heard, small gasps of concern could be heard from the innocent girl yet Merlynn was the complete opposite and would clap and cheer on her chosen warrior as they practised their skills

 

 Merlynn was finally seeing Camelot as her home!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter, any mistakes are my own!!


	12. fear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> some Non-con moments (NOT between Merlynn and Arthur) so be warned

Three months had passed and Camelot was beginning to feel like home to Merlynn, the same familiar feeling crossed her when she walked passed guards and members of the court that she recognised, they were even starting to recognise her too; they’d give a small nod or smile when she passed and she was always happy to return a smile before making her way to either the gardens or council room to be with Arthur

She was beginning to feel like she belonged here and the ache for her old home was lessening with each passing day. The eyes that once watched her every move were now relocating to watch what ever new and interesting thing that caught their eye making her feel less on edge when she left her rooms

 

Arthur and herself were growing closer too and she started to take more interest on how her new kingdom was run. She sat in more council meetings and let her idea’s be heard, much to the member’s joy, but she didn’t bother to take their bitter or even cruel words personally. Arthur would put them back in their place reminding them that she was his wife and queen and that her point was valid in running this kingdom now

The elder member’s were the worst ones to make snide comments each time she addressed them, many not liking that a woman was sitting on the high table taking in the information they discussed or putting new idea’s on the table

Arthur would remind them daily that he was not his father the late king and his rule would change certain rules; like that of a woman sitting on a council

Merlynn took her role seriously; they both wanted to run and rule a fair and just kingdom and with her new eyes on the whole kingdom it was helping Arthur run as a better and more loving king for his people

The changes in Camelot the past three months had not gone unnoticed either, not only were the towns people and villagers noticing the changes but the local kingdoms on the boarders of Camelot were hearing word too and that’s how they found themselves with the king of Essetir riding into the court yard

King Cenred had sent word about his visit four days ago not leaving Arthur time to decline his visit, the castle had been a scene of panic and preparation as the servants and workers readied the rooms for his party

The floors had been polished and the carpets set down, fresh sheets and flowers filled each guest room and the hunting party hadn’t stopped their many hunts to stock the kitchen

Merlynn had planned the menu for the banquet herself and was pleased with her choices, she knew the cook would make a wonderful feast and she looked forward to tasting the foods she’d prepared the night of the feast

 

Fresh vegetable soup would be their first course, it was seasons with freshly picked herbs and a few spices from the market, it would be followed by smoke and roasted cold meats before they moved onto the main meal which would be herb and buttered chicken with steamed vegetables. The cook had requested making a fruit tart with fresh cream and Merlynn agreed, it would be light and refreshing after a hearty meal

When the king’s party arrived the court yard was filled with the sounds of horse’s hooves on the cobbled stones and the voices of unknown people. Carts followed quickly filled with servants and then the castle was bustling with activity yet again

King Cenred dismounted from his horse leaving it standing there before a stable hand could grab it and all but strut his way to the steps where Arthur stood, his golden crown shining in the sunshine. The two kings spoke together for a moment before they made their way up the steps toward her and the other royals waiting at the top

From what she could see of Cenred she had a very bad feeling about him, his hair was greasy and hung by his shoulders, he was clad in an all leather suit with two swords crossed on his back and one sat on his hip, he had an arrogant and smug look on his face and seemed to look at everyone as if they were below him. Merlynn hated him and she’d not even spoke a single word to him yet

When King Cenred spoke to her he sneered at her as if she was a servant, his eyes seemed to wonder over her body too making her shrink into herself, she just wanted to go back to her rooms and stay there until he left. Luckily for her he was only staying for two days

 

The feast was going well so far; the hall was bustling with energy and noise just like any normal banquet and the ales and wines were shared out without a spare to the amount being drank making the air in the room seem lighter, the party from Essetir were laughing and dancing around to the music the musicians were playing. The food had seemed to go down well with all the visiting guests and Merlynn was pleased she’d created such a well liked meal plan, she’d have to go thank the cook once the party left for creating such wonderful food for them all to enjoy

 

Before the feast had begun Merlynn had dressed in her new gown, it was made from the gold fabric she’d brought many weeks past from the market stall, the seamstress had done wonders and Merlynn never wanted to take it off, Arthur had looked at her with an open mouthed expression when she walked out her rooms and into their now joint one, it was the first time he’d seen this dress and by the look he was sending her he approved of the new style of gown

Once she’d eaten her fill of food and her mind was a little fuzzy from the intake of wine she found her self dancing, Sir Gwaine had come over smirking asking for a dance, she’d beamed at the knight and happily got to her feet. Arthur stayed seated and laughed at the two as they swayed around to the beat

Arthur joined her later in the night once she’d dance with Sir Leon, Lancelot and Elyan, Sir Gwaine had left her after the first dance to follow a pretty smiling servant around but she didn’t mind. Dancing with Arthur was fun and she wished they’d done it sooner, she vowed to make him dance more often after this night

 

The feast went on well into the early hours; members from both parties trickled out the hall one by one as the night went on, Merlynn was dead on her feet and wanted nothing more than to soak in a warm bath and then sleep till the sun was at the highest point in the sky

Arthur was on the other side of the hall talking to some of his knights, she bid him goodnight and made her way to their rooms, he’d promised not to be long and she’d smiled at him before leaving the still busy hall 

She passed a few of the regular night guards on her way and they all gave her a small smile and a bow, she said a quick mumbled hello before continuing her way. The corridors and rooms were still chilly so she wrapped her arms around her chest trying to keep the heat trapped in her body

She was just coming to the last turn before her chambers when a hand wrapped around her arm pulling her into the shadows, at first she thought it was Arthur but the grip was to rough and before she could make a noise her back hit the unyielding wall and a hand covered her mouth

“Well, well, well” Cenreds voice was so close to her ear that she felt his breath on her neck and it made her shudder “what is a pretty lady like yourself doing walking the corridors alone at night” he sneered at her as he let go of her arm letting his hand run down the material of her sleeve

Merlynn tried to growl out for him to get off her but his hand muffled the words making him laugh at her small attempt to escape his clutches, she knew she’d never be able to push him off but she tried to fight any way, she tried to kick out but all he did was press his body – head to toe against hers making her panic

The hand covering her mouth left only to grip her chin forcing her head back so it smacked against the stone, the pain burst through her skull and the room spun

“Stay still little girl and I wont harm you” his voice was cruel and uncaring and she wanted Arthur “We will have so much fun together, don’t you think” before it could go further though Merlynn heard footsteps heading their way, Cenred seemed to hear them too, he swore under his breath and moved away from her, before she could move he was gone hidden by the shadows before the person could round the corner

Arthur rounded the corner and stopped abruptly when he saw Merlynn standing there shaking “Merlynn” he rushed over touching her shoulder making her jump “Merlynn it’s me, what happened”

Before she knew what her legs were doing she flung herself at Arthur, gripping the back of his shirt, he clung to her too asking over what was wrong. They some how got into their rooms and that’s when Arthur noticed the small splatter of blood on the back of her head  
  
“Merlynn” his hand came away from her head and he looked at the crimson on his fingers “Tell me now, what happened Merlynn” anger was coming through his voice and Merlynn whimpered “I’m not angry at you” she looked into his eyes and they were filled with love yet anger for who ever did this “tell me” he ran his fingers down her cheekbones like he always did and she mumbled out Cenreds name

It took her a while but she managed to tell Arthur the full story, he was pacing around the room in anger. Gwen had helped her bath and change in the time she told Arthur about Cenreds actions towards her; she was now seated on their bed hugging the blankets just wanting sleep and Arthur to hold her and make her feel safe

“Guards” Arthur’s voice filled the room making both woman jump, two knights entered the room quickly looking for danger before noticing an enraged king pacing around

“Send men to King Cenreds rooms, make sure he is restrained and taken to the dungeon” the knights bowed and left the room just as quickly as they entered not asking question 

“I’ll kill him” Arthur brought his fist down hard enough he near enough split the wooden desk “I don’t care about the war it will bring, he will not touch or treat you like this. Or any woman in my kingdom” he began to pace again “How dare he, if I hadn’t come when I did…..” he stopped talking then turning to look out the window

“Arthur” her voice was quite, still shocked and scared; her head hurt and her eyes were filled with tears “Please come to me” she held out her hands and Arthur took three strides before he was kneeling on the floor next to her

“I will punish him” he rose to the bed and clung to her as if she’d disappear if he let her go “I will make him pay for this Merlynn”

 

 


	13. Liars and kings

King Cenred could be heard throughout the castle as the guards dragged him from his guest room towards the dungeons, Merlynn knew if she left the safety of hers and Arthur’s rooms she would see the heads of nobles and servants alike popping out of the alcoves and rooms trying to see what the noise was all about, but she stayed put in bed and watched her husband

Arthur was pacing; he didn’t stop when the cries of an angered king filled the castle and he didn’t stop as the echoes dulled to silence once the king had been taken away. Merlynn was concerned as she watched her husband mull over the actions from the incident as well as what he would do to Cenred when the council came together tomorrow, she knew the king would possibly be executed and it worried her

She knew nothing she said would help Arthur with the options he was left with, no matter what happened tomorrow this would mean war for Camelot, if he executed Cenred then his kingdom would strike back for their murdered king, but if he let the man walk it was a sure promise that he would leave to form his army and return to take Camelot and possibly Merlynn as his own, Merlynn shuddered at that thought, she’d never let herself be taken by that man or any other if Camelot lost at a war that was rising closer by the minute

 

The prisoner was brought into the hall once the council was present, the crowd in the hall was larger than usual, and it was obvious they wanted to see why the king of Essetir was being held as a prisoner, the rest of the Essetir party was now being held in the dungeons and they would soon be sent on their way, Arthur couldn’t prosecute them even if he wished too

The king of Essetir looked tired and dirty when he was brought into the room and forced to kneel before Camelot’s king. It was a different look from when he arrived yesterday, his clothes were basic and plain and no leather was in sight. His once white tunic was now smeared with mud and dirt making it look like the cloth the peasant folk wore, his brown sleeping trousers had rips in them as well as dirt stains and his feet were bare, his hair hung limply on his shoulders and he had dark circles under each eye showing how rough his night had been, yet despite all that he still looked over confident as he looked up at Arthur and then at Merlynn, she saw the small smirk he swore and so did Arthur

 

Arthur on the other hand looked put together on his throne; his red tunic was bright and his black riding trousers tight and clean, he wore his finest black leather boots and his crown was perfectly placed upon his head. He was clearly showing off his statues in Camelot

Merlynn sat beside him on her similar yet slightly smaller throne dressed in her new red dress showing her place here in Camelot, her crown was sat on her head nestled in her tidy hair, her jewels shone and her posture was straight and proud showing she would not be effected or intimidated by the man kneeling at their feet

 

Arthur’s voice was loud and heavy when he addressed the room; each member here seemed to shrink a little into themselves even though it was only one man at mercy of his ruling, but it just showed Merlynn the power her king and husband held here

The room fell silent as the king addressed Cenred “King Cenred of Essetir you were brought here due to a claim made by my wife and queen” Arthur’s eyes bore into Cenred as he spoke – how the king of Essetir wasn’t a pile of ash from that look was beyond Merlynn

Arthur spoke on about the claim of his actions and the room gasped as their king spoke, Merlynn sat silently making sure she looked calm and confident even when the councils eyes lay on her

“How do you plead” Arthur sounded bored as if he knew the not guilty plea was coming from the man, he shuck his head when Cenred spoke up trying to claim himself innocent and a few mutters could be herd from a few people, Arthur’s raised hand silenced them

“So you are calling my wife a liar?” Camelot’s king scoffed as the words left him, and a few of the council members laughed under their breath too, it was a laughing stock that this king could kneel there now and lie to them

“You come to my kingdom uninvited, you eat my food, drink my wine, you are housed in the finest rooms and yet you assault my queen and lie to not only my face but the council of Camelot” Arthur stood now looking down at the kneeling king “how dare you” his voice raised and even Merlynn flinched, she’d never seen her husband this mad 

Cenred tried to get to his feet in anger but the knights pushed him back to his knees with a loud thud, Sir Percival held him down by resting his hand on the prisoners shoulder and Merlynn winched at the pressure the knight was obviously using

“Your wife is a liar and a whore” Cenred spat the words out leering at the two royals above him “she begged me for it” he laughed loudly making many in the room gasp again at the disrespect for their queen and king, Arthur’s fists clenched making the leather of his gloves creek and Merlynn wished she could hold it in hers to calm him

“You may be a king Cenred but you have no power here” Merlynn wasn’t sure how Arthur’s voice was so calm when his body was so tense “you will pay for the crime committed here with your life” before Arthur could continue Cenred spoke up

“You would bring war to your kingdom for a whore?” he laughed then looked at Arthur as if he’d won something even though he was being sentenced to die 

“You will be executed at dawn tomorrow” Arthur continued as if he’d not been interrupted “I’m sure when the axe is against your neck that you will not be as smug as you are now” he waved his hand and the two knight pulled Cenred to his feet and started to drag him from the room, Arthur turned to address Merlynn before turning again to look at the scene leaving his hall

“Oh Cenred” Arthur addressed the shouting king “Enjoy the stay” with that the guards dragged him away and out of the room, Arthur held his hand out to Merlynn who took it with ease and they made their way out the room which had fell silent, each person looked at their king with a look Merlynn couldn’t explain as they walked past them, they all bowed and left behind them shuffling off in different directions talking quietly between themselves as they left their king and queen alone to return to their rooms

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter isn't great, i just couldn't think of how to right it :(


	14. After effects

_The sun rose and a kings head fell_

 

Cenred was executed in front of the entire Camelot court and people, moments after his death his party of knights were released and sent back to deliver the news to his kingdom

Arthur wasn’t concerned, not really. His men were the best in the realm and their skill was well known throughout Albion, if war came they would be ready!

Everyone in Camelot knew the news would spread from kingdom to kingdom within days and Arthur had made it clear why the king had been executed, he wouldn’t let anything in that manner stand in his kingdom and he would make it clear that anyone who touched his wife or any woman as Cenred did when in his kingdom would be dealt with with extreme measures. He did not tolerate such behaviour from any man and would never see it happen in Camelot

 

Merlynn had watched the execution from a window over looking the court yard, she tried her hardest to watch as the axe was raised and dropped but as soon as the weapon made contact with Cenreds neck she closed her eyes tightly, but she heard it clear enough which made her cringe

She was worried about the after effects of these actions but nothing could have stopped Arthur, she knew it and so did the people of Camelot. War would most likely strike at Camelot in the near future but she had faith in Arthur, Camelot and her people to protect and fight any army that tried to bring Camelot downfall 

 

 The body of the former king was soon cleared from the court yard and taken away, the knights of Essetir left with a weak warning that Arthur laughed at and the castle was returning to normal as if the events over the past few days hadn’t happened

 

Merlynn wished she could move on as her people did but she couldn’t, she kept reliving what Cenred had done and said over and over making her jumpier than usual, Gwaine had startled her earlier when he touched her shoulder, it made Merlynn shout out in surprise and alarm, the noise brought the attention of people close by and shocked the knight who had turned out to be a good friend to her, she’d apologised quickly and rushed away before the man could speak.

She ended up in her rooms where she felt safe; she hadn’t left since only allowing Gwen near her and in her rooms

 

Gwen in her own way understood and didn’t pressure her queen to dress or leave at first; she’d fetched Merlynn’s favourite sweat meats and prepared hot baths for Merlynn without being asked. The aroma of sandalwood and rose soothed Merlynn more than she thought it could and she relaxed happily into the almost scolding water, Merlynn watched her porcelain white skin turn red from the heat.

“Arthur’s been asking for you” Gwen was rinsing Merlynn’s hair as she broke the ever lasting silence that filled Merlynn’s rooms, Merlynn hummed under her breath, she didn’t want to talk about it or Arthur

“You need to continue as normal, be strong like I know you are” Gwen paused what she was doing to move into Merlynn’s view, her face clearly showing her concern “What happened was horrid, but he is gone and you need to show your people that you do not back down when something bad happens here”

Merlynn knew Gwen was right but at this moment she just wanted to hide away and try to ignore what had happened to her

 

Three days passed like this; Merlynn didn’t even sleep with Arthur, she stayed put in her private rooms and only spoke or saw her maid servant. Arthur at first understood and left messages with the girl who took such good care of his wife but time was passing and her presence was needed, not only in court but in Arthur’s day to day life

 

 

“Merlynn” Arthur knocked on her door gently at first waiting for a reply, when none came he knocked harder, nothing changed

“MERLYNN” his fist nearly left dents in the wood but this didn’t change anything “You have 5 seconds Merlynn or I will kick this door down, enough is enough now” he knocked again and this time the lock clicked open allowing him to push his way into the room

Merlynn was stood there, her eyes trained on the floor and her hands clasped together, her fingers moving in a constant battle with themselves

 

“I understand you’re upset, and I understand why” Arthur took a steadying breath “but four days have passed since Cenreds execution, you are needed Merlynn” he signed when Merlynn didn’t move or speak “You are queen here Merlynn and we don’t get to hide away in fear when things happen to us, we have to show face and show all that we do not run, hide or cower at their cowardly actions”

“I’m worried Arthur” Merlynn’s voice was croaky from lack of use “I’m scared of the shadows and what they hide” she sobbed as she finished talking and Arthur moved quickly gathering her in his arms

“I will get two of my guards to accompany you when you leave our rooms” Merlynn stepped back so she could look at Arthur “Or two of the knights you know if that will make you more comfortable, that way you will never be alone to face these shadows” a small smile appeared on her face and Arthur let one form on his too

“You’d do that?” it was a clear question from his wife, the shock obvious in her voice

“I would do anything for you” he paused stroking her cheek in that all too familiar way “I killed a king for you, I have brought a pending war to my kingdom for you, is it not clear that you are what’s most important to me?”

Merlynn was openly crying now “Thank you” the words were muffled in Arthur’s tunic but he heard them all the same

“Pick which knights you wish and I will see it done” with that Arthur took Merlynn’s hand and all but dragged her from the room before she could think

“But now we have council to attend” he turned to look at Merlynn as he walked, and despite his grip on her hand she followed with a slight smile on her face “and you have me here to fight any shadows that might startle you” a small laugh came from Merlynn and she gripped Arthur’s hand tighter, the small thank you wasn’t unheard by her king and husband


	15. parents

Merlynn was content with her role in Camelot and the ordeal with Cenred had finally left her alone to continue to live and rule along side Arthur, she took her place on the council once Arthur had arranged for her to join him and help him rule, the elder members at first resented her and ignored her ideas and comments until she stood her ground and fought for the right to rule along side Arthur, Arthur had smirked to himself as he watched his wife talk down to men who had seen his late father thought his reign, Merlynn though held her ground and managed to form a sort of respect from the council, they now listened to her concerns and took her idea’s on board. All she wanted was a better Camelot for all those who called it home!

 

 Time passed and winter graced Camelot with her icy cold presence, Arthur was preparing for the winter festivities and the castle was yet again in a hurried yet decorated state 

The meats stored in the cold houses were ranging from deer to pheasant and the vegetables were rich and plentiful, holly and mistletoe hung around the castle in clusters making the halls seem less grey and dull. The greens entwined together but their was a rich burst of white and red from the berries 

The winter festival was a week away and the weather was cold; long gone was the warmth of the sun and the gentle summer breeze, now the sky was grey and the air cold and bitter

 

 Merlynn exchanged letters from her home kingdom regularly and had word that both her parents would be joining her and Arthur in Camelot for the Christmas festival, her father was leaving his most trusted adviser in charge of Ealdor when they left and Merlynn was happy to hear her parents would be here to celebrate with her and Arthur, it would be their first Christmas together and Merlynn wanted it to be special

She hadn’t seen her parents since the day she left almost seven months past and she missed them both dearly, although she loved Arthur and enjoyed living here in Camelot she still missed seeing her parents

 

 Queen Hunith and King Balinor arrived a week before the eve of Christmas, Merlynn stood at the top step with Arthur trying to hold in her excitement, once both of her parents stepped from the carriages Arthur nudged her with his elbow and gave a small smile and Merlynn took that as an okay to run and great her family, which she did

She jumped the last two steps and clung to her mother who clung back just as hard, she could hear a laugh from her father and soon moved from her mothers arms to his and let herself sink into the familiar feeling of a fathers arms

Arthur descended the stairs with more grace and greeted both royals like he would any other visiting royalty, that lasted until Hunith grabbed him and squeezed him just as hard as she had Merlynn, Arthur stood stock still and stocked from the hug, his father never hugged him and his mother died when he was young, so he let his hands hang limply by his sides and allowed the queen to hug him till she felt the need to release him

King Balinor patted him on the back as soon as he was free from Hunith’s arms and that felt more familiar to him, they greeted one another swiftly after that and made their way into the castle

Merlynn’s parents were taken to their rooms to freshen up and settle in and Merlynn all but skipped to her rooms to change for the meal and Arthur followed with a small smile gracing his lips

 

The feast that night was large yet inviting; some of the knights from Ealdor were there and they’d all greeted Merlynn with fond hellos which she exchanged gladly, she had missed them just as much as her parents

Three tables filled the great hall; each piled high with food varying in sizes and qualities, the smells were mouth watering and the wine fresh on the tongue. Merlynn spoke to her mother in hushed exited whispers as Arthur and Balinor spoke together

The room was filled with sounds, smells and excitement, Merlynn wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight knowing tomorrow she would have free time with her parents whilst Arthur was held up in council

She planned a small indoor picnic with her mother, something they had done when she was a young princess and winter’s harsh weather didn’t allow long outdoors and then a garden walk with her father in the afternoon

She just wished Arthur didn’t have council but he’d excused her from her duties that day so she could enjoy time with her mother and father and she thanked him greatly for the freedom to show them around and tell them about all the changes she’d gone through in the last seven months


	16. picnic and war

The weather seemed to grow colder as the day went on; yet the picnic still went a head, Merlynn rode out with Hunith a few hours after the sun had risen making their way to her favourite clearing in the forest

The party was small; just the two women and a hand full of servants to help. They moved towards the forest and began to enjoy the time together easily speaking as if time hadn’t gotten in between them. Just mother and daughter again

 

The ground was hard and cold when they dismounted in the clearing, the servants rushed around preparing a small area for them both to sit and rest. The thick furs and pillows shielded them slightly from the cold rising from the hard ground and once the food was served their minds were occupied with rich flavours and conversation

The two women spoke of many topics as they ate their food, each picking at the meats and cheeses that were spread across the forest floor. The both ate until they couldn’t stomach another bite but their conversations didn’t falter

 

The servants around them went on with their duties; a few sat and ate a simple winter stew before they swapped places to continue with the jobs that needed to be done whilst they were out here

The cold air whipped around the clearing as the time passed, Merlynn shivered when a gust of wind cut through her clothing, Hunith gave her a sympatric look before getting up from their small nest of furs with a low grunt which showed the woman’s age

“Come darling” she held her hand out helping her daughter to her feet “Lets get back before we catch our death” they both laughed and signaled for their horses to be readied and the small camp to be packed away

 

Merlynn wrapped her cloak tighter around her body and followed her mother towards their horses. The servants were there to help them mount and ready for their journey back home

Everything was finally packed away and they made their way back to the citadel, the pace was quickened when the clouds grew darker above them and the air became damp from the impending rain storm

Merlynn was secretly glad to see the white towers as they rode out the tree line and into the lower town, she enjoyed time with her mother but she was so cold that she’d lost some feeling in her limbs. The castle was much warmer than the harsh weather outside once they made their way inside the large castle, Merlynn looked back to see it had started to rain, fat rain drops falling turning the white stone grey

 

Merlynn and Hunith went separate ways and headed back to their rooms to change. Merlynn’s rooms were toasty warm and she signed in relief as heat finally graced her body, she hadn’t realised just how cold she was until she had gotten inside her rooms

Gwen rushed over to her when she entered and all but dragged her to the changing screen, the young girl muttered under her breath as they made their way across the room

“My lady you are freezing” The girl scolded Merlynn and she couldn’t help but smile as the maid servant helped her out of the damp grey dress, her corset was loosened and a comfort came over her when the air in the room became easier to breath, each strand of fabric fell from her body pooling around her ankles with a wet thump leaving her fully exposed

The air in the room made goose bumps appear on her naked skin and she couldn’t hold back the shiver that run through her even though the room was much warmer than any other place in the castle

“Here” Gwen kicked away the wet fabric once Merlynn had stepped away from it and helped Merlynn into a much dryer and warmer dress, a new corset was fitted making her breathing laboured again but she was used to the pulling sensation that was required with her gowns

The gold fabric was richer, warmer and more vibrant than her old grey winter dress she’d worn this morning and the fabric warmed her quickly allowing some feeling to rush back to her body

“That’s better” Merlynn couldn’t help but sign and hug the fabric to her skin trying to lock in the heat “It was much colder than I thought out there today” Gwen shuck her head but didn’t say anything that Merlynn could hear

 

 

 

That night the feast was smaller than the welcoming one they had held the night before, just Merlynn’s parents present as company and the servants that would serve them. Arthur and Balinor seemed to talk together all night as did Merlynn with her mother. They all spoke of many subjects as they ate their fill enjoying the time together

The night was getting late and the food had all but been eaten when the warning bells sounded outside making Arthur and Balinor sit up straighter in alarm

“Arthur what’s that?” Merlynn had risen from her seat the same time as Arthur had, both their chairs falling back landing with a loud thud behind them

“The warning bell” before another word could be exchanged the doors swung open and two knights clad in full armour entered

“My lords” The knights bowed briefly before the one continued to speak “Riders have been spotted riding towards us”

Hunith gasped and Balinor made his way to the window in hurried steps “There” Balinor pointed out and they all made their way over, the orange glow of torches were clear as they moved within the tree’s, the nights darkness making it clearer to see

“Merlynn you and your mother must go to your rooms and hide” Balinor gave a nod of approval but Merlynn didn’t want to hide when Arthur and her father would be out here facing the enemy

“Arthur I will not…” her speech was cut of when Arthur cupped her face with his hands “Merlynn go with your mother, the tapestries by your bed hide a secret door, go through it and hide in the tunnels and I will come for you once this is over” Merlynn went to plead but Arthur plea to go made her halt, she’d never seen the look Arthur’s face portrayed before

“Merlynn come” Hunith grabbed her hand and dragged her away before either Merlynn or Arthur could speak again “Come we must go” she let her mother drag her, her legs useless to her now as she was pulled away from Arthur

 

Merlynn looked back as her mother dragged her from the room, when she did she noticed George had appeared and was carrying a bundle of armour towards Arthur. Balinor was stood beside Arthur readying himself too with the help of his servant. Merlynn wanted to stay and fight with them, she didn’t want to hide but her mothers grip was too hard to pull away from!!

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy but it took me so long to write i thought i better upload so you don't think i've just abandoned this story!!


	17. hide away

Hunith rushed into Merlynn’s chambers towing her unwilling daughter behind her, the chaos outside from the knights preparing was becoming louder despite the windows and stones between them

“Mother let me go” Merlynn tugged at her mothers hold but the unyielding grip didn’t loosen “I need to be with Arthur”

“Merlynn you need to listen to me clearly now” Hunith swung around to face her daughter allowing the chamber doors to fall shut and halting Merlynn’s complaints “We need to do as Arthur told us, okay. We must remain safe so they can fight and not worry” she looked at Merlynn with worried eyes and Merlynn couldn’t bring herself to speak so she just let her head fall in a silent noticeable nod

Hunith let her arm go and made her way over to the tapestries Arthur had mentioned, the first one was just a brick wall so she ran around the bed pulling the other to the side; Hunith pushed the stone and the wall moved slightly until it swung back creating an opening

Dust and cobwebs blew out as the stone door swung open making Hunith cough, she used her hands to rid of the remaining spider webs and turned back to Merlynn

“Come on Darling, we have to move”  Hunith stood in the door way waiting, Merlynn felt tears well up as she looked at the doors that were between her and Arthur but she did as she was asked and followed her mother into the darkness

 Once they were in the tunnel and the door connecting to her chambers was shut tight behind them the noise disappeared from outside, the only noise audible was their breathing. Hunith picked up the torch that lay on the ground and hurried to light it with the flint stones lying next to it, the dark tunnels didn’t look inviting with the orange glow flickering around lighting the way but they moved any way, and the walls were dark and the ground dirty as they moved along until they could found a place to settle. The air was unclean and dusty and cobwebs tickled the tops of their heads as they ventured deeper

 

Arthur tried not to watch as Merlynn was dragged from the room by her mother but he failed, Balinor rested a heavy hand on his wilting shoulder in support as they both watched their woman run from the room to hopefully safety

 

“Do you know who is attacking?” Balinor was stood, arms raised as his servant fasted the straps on the body armour attaching his breastplate to his body

“My best guess is Essetir’s new king” Arthur wanted to leave it at that but the look Balinor gave him made him continue as they were both suited up in their personalised armour

Arthur told Balinor everything as they allowed their servants to prepare them, he spoke of Cenred and his actions against Merlynn, and Balinor didn’t say a word as Arthur spoke but the anger was clear on his face and his hands which were clenched tight making the leather of his glove squeaked and stretch

“Why did you not tell me sooner?” Balinor’s voice was raspy as he spoke but Arthur knew the feeling that the man was feeling, rage was the only emotion he felt when he thought about what Cenred had done to his beloved wife  

“Merlynn was ashamed of what happened and she didn’t want you or her mother to think less of her” Arthur looked down and Balinor unclenched his fists “I did as she asked because I want her to be happy and I want her to know her secrets are safe with me” Arthur paused looking at the king of Ealdor “But war has come to my peoples door because of my actions and I worry for them and my family”

“You did what any decent man would have done Arthur” Balinor waved his servant away and moved closer to the young king “I would have done the same for Hunith and my daughter, and now I will stand at your side and destroy those who think they can get away with such actions”

Arthur gave a brief relieved nod and moved away from Balinor to collect his sword which was resting on the table and Balinor copied his actions, they both sheathed their weapon and left the room to see Arthur’s men to be briefed on what was happening, Sir Leon was there as soon as they walked into the armoury and greeted both kings equally

 

 

 


	18. Kings

The men were all suited fully in armour when the kings entered the room, each man attaching a piece of armour or seeing to their weapons making sure they were prepared

The room was filled to the brim; each corner and each bench taken up by a man preparing for battle that was growing closer by the minute

 

Arthur and Balinor were brought up to date with what Sir Leon and the Guards knew, a Camelot runner had only just returned with news about the men in the forest. At least 30 were camped out there with horses and another runner had sent news of an army just off the boarder between Essetir and Camelot

A round a half a candle later Arthur was leaving the armoury and stood with his men in the court yard, he heard the horses before he saw them and soon enough over 20 men on horseback appeared in front of him

Arthur was ready for them; he had his men behind him and Balinor just a few steps to his left, Sir Leon stood to his right waiting for an order. He could hear his archers above him readying themselves, each man stood waiting for their kings signal

Arthur moved forward and stood between the courtyard and the drawbridge before he took a few more steps and left the safety of his citadel and stood in the town’s square

The horses stopped short when they noticed Arthur and his men, but non turned back and non dismounted

The lead rider raised his hand and moved forward then towards Arthur, he pushed his horse into a trot before yanking it back to a holt not far from were Arthur stood. Arthur didn’t budge as the horse stomped and snoring.

“You must be the might Pendragon” Arthur couldn’t see the man clearly, his armour shielded him from sight “I have come far to see you for my self”

“Yes and you are in my kingdom, uninvited and with armed men?” The young king could feel his men vibrating behind him, none of them liking that he was so close to the enemy without them near him but they stood non the less waiting for the signal

The man laughed loudly filling the silence “I am the King of Essetir” he paused waving his hand around to bring attention to the men waiting on horseback behind him “And these are my men” he looked back at Arthur then a sneer clear in his voice even if his face was blocked from view “And you killed my cousin Cenred, and I am here to take yours from you as you took Cenreds from him as well as his life”

“You bring thirty men to win a battle for a kingdom?” Arthur scoffed and his men laughed audible behind him, Arthur fell silent hiding a smile behind his hand

“I bring thirty good men; you don’t need an army when you have good men Arthur. But you would know that”

“What is your name? if I am to fight you and your good men then I must know who I am fighting” Arthur took a step towards the man not showing any fear or intimidation. He heard his men shuffle about as he moved closer to this small threat, he heard to low clicks of archers readying their bows

“Agravaine” the man hopped off his horse shooing it away before bowing “King Agravaine of Essetir” 

 

 


	19. reunited

“I will be a fair king Agravaine and give you one chance to leave my kingdom in peace” Agravaine just scoffed as his hand rested on the pommel of his sword

Up close Arthur could see that this knight’s armour didn’t fit well, it was ill fitting as if it had been made for another person. It was not the armour of a king!

“Again Agravaine leave now and you shall live, so shall your men” Arthur waited but the man didn’t reply at all, Arthur let his hand rise discreetly and then a whistle sound passed his ear, just then an arrow struck one of the knights waiting behind the new king of Essetir, the arrow pierced the mans chest imbedding itself into the skin, the ill fitting armour the knight was wearing didn’t protect him and he fell from his horse. Dead on impact

Once the knight fell dead the familiar cry of battle rang through the air filling the once quite night; Metal clashed against mental and the sound of running was heard

Arthur’s sword struck Agravaine’s and the two started to dance around one another trying to strike a fatal blow

Arthur could see his men passing him as they attacked the Essetir men. Men started to fall quickly.

 

Dawn broke over Camelot and all but Agravaine lay dead from the Essetir party, Agravaine lay by Arthur’s feet his sword metres away from reach and his fighting hand holding the weeping wound to his side

“You are not the new king of Essetir Agravaine, you are no king at all” Arthur held the point of his sword to the mans neck pressing it just enough to hurt but not to kill

“I am the King” Agravaine yelled the words out, blooded spit flying from his mouth, they were the last words he spoke; Arthur pressed his sword down ending the mans life quickly and effectively

 

 

The bodies were cleared away from the street and put onto the pyre ready to be lit as soon as the last of the bodies were collected, the Camelot knights who had fallen were collected and readied to be returned to their families for proper burial

Arthur waited until Leon had filled him in before running from the court yard and towards Merlynn’s rooms, Balinor stayed in the court yard to help organise things

Once he entered the rooms he rushed to the tapestries and opened the secret door “Merlynn…Hunith” he spoke out and listened as his voice travelled down the tunnel, he called out a few times before her heard shuffling and then two bodies emerged from the dark

 

“ARTHUR” Merlynn yelled his name and rushed past her mother, she flung herself at him and he just caught her before they both fell back a few steps, he clung to her as tightly as she did to him, he only just managed to right his footing before they both fell

“I missed you and I was so frightened you would not return” her words were muffled from being pressed against his neck but he heard them all the same, he wasn’t letting he go just yet to hear her clearly, he needed a few moments to just hold her

“We’re safe” he whispered the words to her and she gripped him tighter, he lay her down gently letting her feet reconnect with the ground “Hunith” the woman looked at him with a fond smile “Balinor is down in the court yard” Before he could continue the older woman rushed from the room leaving the young couple alone

Arthur let go of Merlynn’s waist and moved away from her, he ignored her protests as he made his way to the door bolting the lock securely

 

He rushed forward then sweeping Merlynn off her feet again making her cry out with laughter, he moved them over to the bed. They did no emerge from the rooms until the next morning when Arthur was needed in the council hall to discuss last nights happenings


	20. Father and Daughter

Arthur sent out riders as soon as the council meeting was over and he had an agreement with most of the members that it was the best course of action; he sent out a hundred men to see to the potential army from Essetir and carried on tidying up the mess Agravaine and his men had made the night prier here in Camelot   

After his men rode out and he was no longer needed he made his way back to his rooms, Merlynn was still there along with Gwen who was helping his wife prepare for the day head, Merlynn sat in front of the giant three way mirror applying powders and colour to her face whilst Gwen braided and wrapped silks in her hair, styling it in the latest style that woman of a high statues were wearing it now

“What are your plans today?” Arthur set his gloves on the table for George to sort out and made his way over to Merlynn, Gwen moved away from her when he got close letting the one braid unwrap, Arthur lent over his smiling wife wrapping his arms around her shoulders and kissed the top of her head, he could smell the scent of roses and lilac from her ointments and it was so familiar to him now, like it had always been a part of his life

“I was hoping to get some time with my father” she lent back into his embrace with a content sigh and Arthur could see from the mirror that her eyes were closed and a smile graced her lips, she looked the picture of peace!

“Sounds like the perfect way to spend the day” Merlynn hummed under her breath agreeing before Arthur butt in with his usual over confident remarks

“Well no” Arthur smiled “Perfect is a day in bed with me” he laughed out loud when she pushed him away with a loud groan, he was sure she would be rolling her eyes as she got up from her seat

“You are so full of yourself” she smirked at the protesting noises that came from Arthur but before they could continue their banter a knock came to the door and Arthur moved to open it, Gwen scurried back over to Merlynn and he could hear the two women muttering to each other and a few stray giggles came from their direction

Opening the door he came face to face with Balinor who had a relaxed smile on his face, they greeted each other before Balinor looked passed Arthur’s shoulder and his smile grew, turning to see what he was looking at he spotted Merlynn behind him, a matching smile on her face and her hair perfect as it usually was, he wondered what magic Gwen possessed to do that one braid so quickly yet perfectly in the time it took him to answer the door and greet their guest

“Father” Merlynn swept passed Arthur and into her fathers embrace “Its good to see you” their grip was strong – white knuckle strong and Arthur backed away allowing them this moment in a semi private atmosphere

He didn’t hear the rest of their talk but soon enough Merlynn ran back in to the room and up to him pecking him hurriedly on the cheek muttering a whispered I love you before she ran out the room, her skirts and cloak floating behind her as she went off with her father

After the door clicked shut behind her and Gwen had exited through the servant hatch he let his hand drift up to his face, he couldn’t help touching the spot she’d kissed with a gentle smile, it wasn’t till he’d come face to face with an enemy not yesterday that he realised just how much she meant to him, he had never loved any one like he loved Merlynn

 

 

The day was a sunny one; the sky showed some colour that had been hidden for so long behind grey clouds and the sun seemed to hold a small amount of heat, enough that the frost that covered the ground the days prier had melted leaving the ground solid still but damp

Merlynn walked with her father through the vast verities of flowers – or the dead embers of what would be flowers when spring made itself known again, the gardens were bare yet it was still relaxing to walk long, the many paths and walk ways that twisted and turned around the many bare plants still brought a sense of peace and tranquillity

They happily walked in silence; her arm looped through his, her skirts and cloak brushing the damp ground turning the material dark as they slowly walked along

When they did speak it was the usual talk between father and daughter, their breath a white cloud visible for a few seconds before disappearing, he spoke of her marriage and how life treated her here

Merlynn happily spoke of Arthur and her life in Camelot, her free arm moved freely as she explained certain events and it reminded him of when she was a young princess, her arms would swing around and her mother was always stressed she’d knock over a priceless vase or sculpture. Hunith was always right to worry because they’d lost many items whilst Merlynn grew up but they never held their anger for long, those blue eyes would look at them large and glossy from unshed tears and her lips would wobble and that would be it, they’d forgive her and leave the mess for the servants to sort out

They walked for some time and the conversation moved on from Merlynn’s life to Ealdor and then it moved on to the events from last night and Balinor wasn’t sure if he should bring up the issue regarding Essetir and Cenred, he wanted to hear Merlynn’s side from her own lips but he also didn’t want to wipe the smile she wore so freely from her face by bringing up such matters. Maybe he should leave it for today and just enjoy their small amount of time together before he had to leave her company and the wilting plants and become king again

And that’s what he did, he ignored the niggling sensation he felt and carried on talking about what ever Merlynn brought up, the smile she wore so perfect and kind that it was worth the sacrifice of not knowing the full truth for a while longer

The time passed and soon enough Gwen was walking into the garden telling them that luncheon was ready, they told the serving girl they would be there soon and took one more small loop around the garden ending the conversation they were having before Gwen appeared

 

Luncheon was a simple affair; a serving of winter soup and fresh bread was served with plenty of rich mead, Merlynn sat to the right of Arthur who sat at the head and Balinor and Hunith sat to the left. Servants came back and forth with bread and mead as the royal family spoke and ate

 

 


	21. Own little paradise

Everything settled down in Camelot; Yule had arrived bringing in harsher weather, shorter days but happy families

People didn’t seem to let the bitter weather deter them from celebrating with song and dance; musicians gathered in the streets and men and woman stepped forward adding words to their music; everyone was happy, they danced and sang from sun rise till late after the sun set not worrying about work or chores because at this time of year it was the time to celebrate and enjoy the time with the ones you loved most

Inside the castle feasts were held almost every night; Wines and foods from all over spread themselves out over the vast number of tables. Some foods were exotic and new and others were simple and well known to the people in the room

Nothing was ever wasted, if food was left over from the prier night’s feasts then the food was prepared and sent out to the town for the people to feast on, Arthur and Merlynn saw to it that every mouth was fed no matter what status the person held

Hunith and Balinor were still in Camelot, they would leave just before the new-year but they had already arranged for their return for Merlynn’s birthday in February

 

The day of gift giving and receiving came slowly – or slowly in Merlynn’s eyes. When the day finally arrived she was the first out of bed. Even Gwen was still asleep but that didn’t stop Merlynn who rushed around the room making sure all her gifts were ready for when the rest of the household woke

It was only when the sky had turned from its pinkish grey to bland grey did Gwen appear, she looked just as tired as usual for this time of the day but a smile was more potent on her face, she held a hand behind her back and moved around the room hiding it from Merlynn’s view as she went about her usual chores

“Gwen” Merlynn watched her maid servant as she moved around like she usually did, just with one hand behind her back which was odd “what are you doing? Is your arm injured?” she made a movement with her hand over Gwen

“Nothing my Lady” Gwen gave her toothiest smile trying to act innocent but it didn’t work, Merlynn simple rose one eyebrow and gave Gwen a look that her lies were easily readable, with a put upon sigh she made her way over to Merlynn who was standing next to the wardrobe “Here” Gwen moved quickly, her arm flying from behind her back and nearly hitting Merlynn in the rush

In her hands stood a bunch of multi-coloured wild flowers, some a little more limp than the one next to it but still beautiful

“Sorry my lady that it’s not much, I didn’t have time to shop” Gwen looked any where but at Merlynn “So I ummm….. I went out this morning and found these sitting in a small pile of snow and I know how much you love your flowers, so I thought…..”

“Gwen” Merlynn spoke up ending the babbling nonsense Gwen was spilling out “they are perfect, much better than some brought gift” Merlynn wrapped her maid servant/friend into a fierce hug, mindful of the flowers she now held in her left hand, Gwen didn’t have time to protest the hug but she hurriedly wrapped her arms around Merlynn

 

The commotion between the two women must have woken Arthur because the young king started to stir, the blankets moved with a moan and a pillow fell away from the mattress and landed with a soundless puff on the floor but they ignored it as they watched the blankets move in sluggish movements

“What time is it Merlynn” his voice was croaky from sleep and he was still hidden under the number of blankets making it look like the bed itself was talking

“Just passed seven” she answered cheerfully getting a loud mournful groan in reply

“To early….. get back in here” he threw the blankets away from his head allowing both woman to see his sleepy eyes and bed head clearly “come one” he patted Merlynn’s side and gave Gwen a clear ‘get out’ look, Gwen pulled fully away from Merlynn and ran from the room with a small nod that easily said ‘yes my lord’

 

“That was rude” Merlynn tried to scold her husband but his face in the mornings made it very difficult, he looked so young and innocent here in this moment

“Come” he patted the space again before disappearing beneath the mound of blankets and how could Merlynn refuse such an offer, even if her excitement for gift giving was almost cracking her in half

She pulled back her side of the covers and slipped into the warm bed, the heat hadn’t left her side yet so she happily snuggled back into the mattress, arms flung out from the darkness and wrapped around her pulling her closer to a warm and soft body that was Arthur. He some how managed to roll her over as he pulled her closer so her back suddenly pressed against a warm and hairy chest

“Hello” Arthur whispered the words directly into her ear and the ghostly presence of his breath on her skin made her shudder; she could feel his smirk on her neck when his face pressed there

“Hello” her breath was a whisper but under the blankets it was easy to hear, his breath was distracting her so she couldn’t form a better sentence

 

 Arthur’s arms seemed to cling to her as they lay there, body against body; they didn’t do anything exiting they just simply held each other as the sky outside the covers turned brighter and the outside world began to wake up, they didn’t speak because they didn’t need too they were in their own little paradise. Just the two of them

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a simple update..


	22. Gift giving

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this fluff -- will it last? who knows

Arthur refused to budge from his warm space in bed that morning, he demanded as king that he could take all the time we wanted and the gift giving would happen when he was ready

He had his little pout on his face as he spoke ‘whined’ from the bed, blankets framing his face and a few stray golden locks stuck out in all directions and if Merlynn could paint well she’d have collected a canvas and paints and kept this moment for ever

In the end she left Arthur to sleep an hour more and called in Gwen to help her dress. She wore her red gown today and smiled brightly when Gwen wrapped some festive flowers in her hair. Once she was dressed and ready she left the rooms peaking once more at Arthur who was sound asleep, she dismissed Gwen for the day telling the young woman to spend the day in town with her friends

The corridors weren’t overly busy when she made her way down them, a few servants walked passed and she spotted a few guards walking around but no one else seemed to have risen or left their rooms yet which in a way was good, she snuck around and made her way to the physicians rooms without any one seeing, not wanting to be noticed, she knew how quickly rumours spread in the castle and the last thing she wanted was talk of her being ill

Just over an hour later she left the room with a hurried goodbye to the physician, the halls were slightly busier now but luckily she wasn’t spotted, she went back to her chambers and made Arthur get up, despite his harsh demands to be left alone

The day went on and with a struggle Merlynn got Arthur out of bed and ready, Arthur had moaned and yelled through it all but Merlynn had just laughed and kissed the arguments from her husband’s lips quieting him instantly

 

 They all met in the grand hall once Arthur was more awake and in a better more festive mood; Merlynn, Arthur, Hunith and Balinor sat around on the over sized chairs and listed as the fire crackled in the fire pit, they each held a goblet of winter wine. A large tree was standing in the one corner – decorated finely in reds and golds

Piled between them all sat an arrangement of finally wrapped gifts, ranging in colour and size. Each with its own name tag

Merlynn dived into the pile before any one else could; a small gleeful sound trailing behind her flying skirts as she moved. She grabbed the nearest parcel and read the tag before passing it to the person. Once she’d sorted them out and each person had a pile sorted neatly next to their seat she sat back in her own chair and looked happily at the pile of gifts next to it

“Well open up” she laughed and signaled for everyone to start unwrapping. They all did; paper flew every where and cheerful thanks filled the room when the gifts were uncovered

 

Balinor and Hunith received many finally decorated trinkets and an assortment of books, as well as fine leather work and jewellery. All things they enjoyed and appreciated as well as all being small enough for easy transport when they returned home in three days time

 

Merlynn had spent a while unwrapping all the gifts piled by her chair; her mother had gifted her with two new gowns, a lovely royal blue and silver dress incrusted with jewels and another simpler designed dress for her outdoor adventures, this time the material was a rich red with a white trim and belt, a matching cloak lay at the bottom of the box too

From her father she received a new horse – she’d yet to see it as it was down in the stables but from his description it was a beauty, she couldn’t wait to see the mare later in the day

Arthur had gifted her an arrangement of items, new books she’d wanted, paintings for her private chambers, jewels to match her many gowns and much more, a pile stood near her that would take the poor servants hours to move to her rooms, she kissed him happily and thanked him when the last gift was revealed – a detailed silver hair set sat neatly in the box, one she’d noticed and instantly fell for at the market not five days ago, the metal had been twisted and moulded into the patterned design. She loved it and was exited to show Gwen later tomorrow

 

Arthur too received many gifts; a new dagger decorated with fine red rubies, with it a matching ruby incrusted sheath, he also received fine leather gloves trimmed with the finest rabbit fur. They had all been gifted to him by Hunith

 From Balinor he received a new sword – Silver and Gold swirling around each other creating a new and powerful design, on the sides of the blades were words ‘take me up’ and on the other ‘cast me away’ the Gaelic writing clear and meaningful, he fell in love instantly with the weapon

Once he set aside the sword with reluctant fingers and packed the leather gloves away in the same box they’d been wrapped in, he looked at Merlynn who so far had watched in silent with a fond smile, no gift from her in sight. He frowned knowing she’d been stressed over what to buy him for weeks leading up to the holiday

“Merlynn?” she was sat looking shy wringing her hands together in slow movements “Are you okay?” he was concerned not ten minutes ago she’d been filled with joy, loud and happy as gifts were opened, now she sat here silent and looking slightly paler than usual

“My present is slightly special” her voice was small, Hunith and Balinor looked at one another in confusion but stayed silent “I only found out this morning but I had hoped for a few weeks now” a small smile appeared as she continued to talk “I was unsure for so long on what to get you but I think this is perfect” she paused looking up “Or well….. I hope it’s perfect” she pressed a hand to her stomach before getting up, Arthur’s eyes followed her as she stood and faced him

 

“I’m with child” her smile was small – happy yet unsure; Arthur for a moment sat there stunned, Merlynn’s parents too were silent and still

“W..what” he rose to his feet slightly wobbly holding onto the chair with one hand so he kept his balance and held the other hand out for her, Merlynn grabbed it with hast and a nervous laugh from her broke the stilled silence

“I said I’m with child….. Your child” she pressed her free hand back on her flat stomach. Arthur stood there stunned looking at her hand, Hunith squealed in joy from his side which broke his trance

In a flurry of movement he grabbed Merlynn’s face crashed their lips together before he picked her up and spun her around, dizziness long forgotten; a laugh from both of them mixed together and filled the room

He wasn’t sure how long he hugged her for once he set her back down but Balinor and Hunith had left the room without either of them noticing and he was silently pleased to have a moment alone with Merlynn

“Are you sure?” he was afraid to ask but needed to know

“Yes” her smile was so bright “I saw the physician this morning and he confirmed my suspicions. We’re going to have a baby” He once again wrapped her in a near crushing embrace and let her laughter fill the room

 

This Yule gift turned out to be the best one he could have wished for

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might not be uploading for a few days as i have some personal things pop up.. if i can i will but might be later in the week/weekend before a new chapter


	23. farewells

The news soon made its way around the castle and the kingdom; Once Arthur held a meeting informing the council and royal members of court of the news it soon spread like a wild fire in the midst of summer

Arthur and Merlynn confirmed the news with official royal word and the kingdom celebrated, their shouts and cheers clear from the towns and small villages below the castle walls, Merlynn was happy to hear the people expressing such happiness over the news of her pregnancy

 

Hunith and Balinor were both thrilled by the news and doted on Merlynn every second they had with her, Hunith would fuss over her constantly making sure she was warm enough or had everything she needed. If it wasn’t Hunith it was Arthur making a right fuss and as much as Merlynn appreciated their concern she was okay and could carry on as she had done before she found out she was carrying their child

Arthur treated her as if she was made from glass; he tip toed around her watching her as she moved around their joint room or the castle keeping a sharp eye on any one that passed them

Merlynn got up from her chair and made her way to the window, outside was warm for the winter month, the sky blue and the clouds sparse. She could feel Arthur’s eyes on her as she looked out over the kingdom that was bustling with life as usual below her

“Arthur please relax, I am fine” She moved away from the window leaving the sounds of the people working below behind her and made her way over to her husband who stood ridged by the door

“I know you are” he paused watching her as she got closer “I’m just making sure you’re okay” his voice was soft and his expression matched

“Arthur, I’m only 4-6 weeks along, I am healthy and the baby is healthy” they stood for a moment just staring at each other “God help you when it’s time for the birth” She laughed then noticed the panicked look that took over Arthur’s face “Oh for goodness sake”

Arthur’s small “Oh god” was muttered but Merlynn heard it non the less

Merlynn brought her hands up and framed Arthur’s face with a tight grip making sure he didn’t look away as she spoke

“Arthur… breath” it was as much a command as it was concern, if he was like this now she didn’t even want to know what he’d be like as the months passed and she grew larger with their child

“I am breathing Merlynn” he pulled away, his face masked with a neutral look “I’m fine”

Merlynn simply hummed knowing her husband was putting on a brave face, wanting to get his manly in control look and attitude back but it didn’t fool her, he was her husband and she knew him to well for his lie to pass over her head

“I’ll be fine” she rubbed her stomach as she looked at him, his eyes averted to the action “we are both will” a small breath left Arthur as she reassured him, it wouldn’t last for long she knew but for now he seemed to relax

It was going to be a very long pregnancy

 

 

 

Not long after the news spread and Yule passed Hunith and Balinor left Camelot, their presence needed back in their kingdom Ealdor

“Remember dear, I am not far away if you need me, all you have to do is send word and I will be here quicker than you can blink” she kissed her daughter on the cheek and said a loving goodbye to Arthur before she allowed Balinor to help her into the waiting carriage

“Take care daughter” Balinor brought Merlynn into a tight embrace “Anything you need, all you have to do is ask and I will make sure it is done” he pulled away letting Merlynn go “Ealdor’s people will be so overjoyed by this news” his large hand rested on her flat stomach and they both smiled at each other “I am so proud of you” she teared up at her fathers words but she didn’t cry

With a final goodbye to both herself and Arthur they left Camelot, the sound of hooves on the cobble stones the only sound as Merlynn watched the carriage ride out of the court yard. A while passed and the sound of horses and rolling wheels disappeared and silence was back

“Come” Arthur held out his hand “Let’s get you inside, it’s nearing luncheon”

With one final glance at the empty court yard Merlynn took his hand and let him walk her back into the castle. She couldn’t wait till her birthday when her parents returned for a short visit but for now lunch with Arthur was a perfect way to spend the midday and get back into the normal swing of things in the castle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short and sweet; i just wanted to move things forward into the new year but i wanted to close up the yule celebrations and her parents visit
> 
> New update soon :D


	24. Blooms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very very short chapter just to put the winter times to rest so i can move on with this story!! Enjoy

Winter left the kingdom gradually; a small burst of warmth radiating over the kingdom day by day until the sun shone again and the dark foreboding grey clouds dispersed from the sky allowing blue sky’s and orange sunsets to appear again

The flowers began to bloom quickly once the snow had melted away and the frost was all but gone, the warmth was bringing colour to the castle making it seem alive 

The gardens started to look fresh and smell fragrant, but the gardens weren’t the only thing changing in Camelot. Merlynn seemed to be blooming along too with a fresh glow, her stomach was growing gradually and was now noticeable to anyone who looked, the bump was small and easy to cup between her two hands but it was there and it made everything even more real

Arthur was always exited to talk about the baby, he would bring it up in any conversation making the people of Camelot join in with his excitement and Merlynn couldn’t blame him because she was just exited

 

Her Birthday seemed to appear out of know where; her parents arrived in a flurry of hugs and baby talk, the celebrations were held for a week allowing the people to celebrate too but all to soon Merlynn was watching the carriages ride out of the courtyard and she was left to go about her days as usual again


	25. to stoke a fire

“Why must you go?” Merlynn paced around the room watching George and ignoring her husband who stood a few feet away, her hands were cupped around her stomach and her expression was bristling with anger as she watched the servant work

“Merlynn it is my job as King” Arthur watched Merlynn pace, harsh words spilling out as she watched George pack, he desperately wanted to stop her stressing, it wasn’t good for their child or herself but he knew he’d only have his hands and concerns slapped away with irritation and displeasure of the situation

“You have knights for this exact reason Arthur” She huffed after a small growl left with the words but the stormy expression never left her face, her eyes were darker and her posture rigid as if she was ready to strike someone down

“Yes, and I am a knight of this realm as well as the king and I have to go” he looked away from Merlynn and muttered a quick word to George and within a minutes the bags were abandoned on the unmade bed and George had left in a flurry of rushed movement, happy to get away from the shouting.

The room fell into silence as soon as the door closed behind the servant

 

Arthur broke the silence by moving towards Merlynn but the look of fire he received from the woman halted his actions to conceal his wife

“This war in Essetir is nothing to do with us” her voice was near enough unrecognisable from her usual soft tones and her face was twisted with rage

“But it does” Arthur looked away from Merlynn “Cenred’s cousin was imprisoned because of my actions towards that man, and as much as he deserved to die my decision to execute him has caused a future king to be kidnapped and tortured and an impostor to carry the banner of Essetir, that same impostor come here to try and cause war” Arthur sighed rubbing hands through his hair making it stand on end, he moved to the bed pushing the bags away before taking a seat “Agravaine came here and killed a few of my men, he carried a banner he had no right to carry and imprisoned the man who should have taken the Essetir throne and now free from his captures he and his men still fight against Agravaines deluded men and Cenred’s rightful heir and the people of Essetir are suffering” Arthur paused his rant, hiding his face with his hands as he slouched on the bed

“I understand why you want to go” Merlynn moved towards Arthur, but stopped before either one could touch the other “but this is not your throne to fight for, this is Cenreds fault for assaulting me” her breath shuddered as she mentioned Cenreds name and Arthur picked up on it and moved his hands away so he could look at her

“Merlynn” He went to get up from the bed but Merlynn held up a hand to stop him

“Cenred brought this on himself, he chose his path and he failed to see the consequences of his actions” her hand fell heavily onto the table in a quick movement filling the room with a loud thud making herself as well as Arthur jump, she could combust with anger right now

“Merlynn calm down” Arthur raised his voice a little to get her attention but it didn’t work

“DO NOT TELL ME TO CALM” she was enraged and hit the table again knocking off a few stray objects which clattered to the ground

“The baby Merlynn” Arthur was concerned, he’d never seem Merlynn this angry before, he motioned to her stomach and tried once again to get to her but she pushed him away

“The baby is fine” She spoke through her teeth “The baby is not the one planning a death mission to a kingdom that is not his to fight for” she jabbed her figure on the wooden surface trying to get her point seen to the brainless idiot in front of her

“It is my duty Merlynn” she scoffed at his words turning away from him leaving him to stand like a scolded child

“Your duty is to this kingdom and your future heir” she turned sharply to face him again and rubbed her stomach “This here is your duty and responsibility”

“Mer….” She cut him off before he could mutter her name again; she was tired of hearing it

“It seems you have forgotten you real responsibility and turned into a child wanting adventure and war thinking it is some game to be played with, well it is NOT” she stormed out the room before he could defend his actions any more, the door she was sure cracked under the pressure of the slam and the guards posted outside jumped to attention in concern as she flew passed them and stalked away

 

 

People quickly jumped out of her path as she made her way through the castle, a few whispered mutters could be heard but she ignored them as she walked, no destination known she just let her legs carry her away from her chambers and away from a man who would rather sacrifice himself than stay and protect not just their child but his people 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angry Merlynn was really fun to write, let me know what you think


	26. pains

Merlynn found herself on the roof; memories of her argument with her father in Ealdor fresh on her mind, she wasn’t sure why she always found herself on the roof top when she needs to get away but she just let her legs carry her here not really thinking clearly, she was to tired to really think or even go back down into the castle so she slumped down with a large huff, her back sliding down the cold unforgiving stone pillow, the floor was just as cold but she ignored it as she sat cross legged and looked up at the clear sky. Luckily spring was around the corner so the weather wasn’t as cold as it was during the winter months, so she was happy to sit up here with only the company of a few stray pigeons and gargoyles

She watched as the clouds roamed the sky; steadily travelling with no real destination or worries and right now she wished she could be as care free as the clouds

“Stupid, stupid” she muttered to herself hitting her leg with her fist, she was ignoring the pain as tears welled up but she refused to let them fall, she refused to let the weakness show even if some were hormonal

She let her mind wonder for a while; concentrating on the working people below in the courtyard and town, their lives unaffected at the moment by Arthur’s decisions to fight a war that wasn’t his own, she was so angry at him that she couldn’t even think straight let alone cry. How could he think going off to war was a good idea!

 

Arthur came barging though the door not an hour later breaking the peace, the sky was still light from the sun shining above them but his shadow as it grew closer blocked out the glow

“Are you insane” he yelled as he walked forward, the pigeons spooked by the sudden noise scattered away flying into the sky, oh how Merlynn wished she could do that

She got up from the ground with a slight struggle but when Arthur offered his hand to help she slapped it away and held onto the wall to support her self and her ever growing stomach which was growing restless as time passed

“I can do it myself” she growled the words as she shuffled up, one had on the wall and the other under her bump, she rubbed her thumb gently below her belly button trying to soothe their child but it didn’t seem to be working

“Yes it looks like you can” Arthur’s face was emotionless and Merlynn wanted so badly to slap the look away but the wiggling sensation in her stomach distracted her enough that she didn’t try

“Don’t start” she righted herself and pointed a skinny finger at him “I’m not in the mood” he voice wobbled as a sharp kick like sensation hit her in the stomach, Arthur squinted his eyes as a frown grew deeper on his face but before more words could be exchanged Gwen came crashing through the door almost falling flat on her face, behind her two knights entered with more control and practiced ease

“Merlynn” she rushed over to the woman ignoring the king “Oh I was so worried” the two women hugged and Merlynn allowed it, enjoying the comfort and love her maid servant and friend was giving,

“I’m okay” her words were muffled in Gwens curls but the girl heard, as did Arthur

“No you’re not okay, you were stupid and irresponsible” at Arthur’s words Merlynn grew stiff in Gwens hold

“Leave me alone Arthur” she looked up from Gwens shoulder and sent a hateful look to her husband, she was in pain and up set and she just wanted to be left alone

“You will listen to me” he took a step forward but Gwen spun around letting go of Merlynn and faced Arthur 

“Arthur please, let me take her down and calm her” the girls voice was shaking as she spoke to the king and when Arthur and Merlynn looked to argue she spoke up a little louder looking at the two knights for help “Think of the baby” it was a low shot she knew but she needed them to stop fighting, something was wrong by the look in Merlynn’s eyes and she wanted to get her down stairs and seen too quickly

“My Lord” the one knight stepped forward and Merlynn recognised him as Sir Leon “Gwen is right, let your wife go rest for a while, she’s cold and needs rest for herself and your child” for some reason Arthur seemed to listen to Leon and with a quick nod Gwen pulled Merlynn away and took her hand leading her down the stair

 

When they entered Merlynn’s private chambers Gwen locked the door to the joined rooms and the main door, the bolts were heavy and rustic but it stopped any one disturbing them till Merlynn was in her right mind and calm

“Come you’re cold” she pulled Merlynn to the changing screen and helped remove the clothing “I got some servants to prepare you a bath, its hot and waiting for you” she fiddled with the corset strings and let the stiff material loosen allowing Merlynn to breath easier

“Thank you Gwen” Merlynn had tears in her eyes when she turned around, her nakedness forgotten in front of her friend

With Gwen’s help she stepped into the bath tub and sank with a sigh into the steamy water, the smell of lavender did nothing to sooth her but it was nice to know she was alone now, only Gwen to help her and be there for her like old times, thankfully since arriving in her rooms the pains had stopped and the baby grew still again

“I’ve called for the physician, just to check you over – I know something was wrong up on the roof and I’d feel better if he just checked” Gwen came into the room holding a few towels and a night dress “He will be here after your bath” she lay the clothes and towels down and helped wash Merlynn quickly so the physician could come in and make sure everything was okay, Merlynn gave her a small thanks and let herself relax for a moment

 

The Physician scolded Merlynn once he finished examining her, he told her about stress and how it affects the growing fetus but as he was packing away his things he gave her a small smile and told her everything was fine with the babe. It was a relief to hear and she felt her body sag as the tension of worry left her

“I’m sure the little prince or princess is just hungry” with a prescription of food and a sleeping draft the old man left the room leaving Gwen to look after their Queen

Gwen relocked the door behind him and sent word with a young girl to get food from the kitchen. Once Merlynn had eaten she drank the draft and lay alone in her bed and listened as Gwen moved around tidying up, the covers were a lot colder than the usual ones she shared with Arthur but they would have to do for now

She fell to sleep easily with the potion and only woke briefly when she heard hushed voices near the door, she recognised Gwens and Arthur’s but before she could move or think she drifted off back to sleep

 

 


	27. amends

Merlynn was confused when she woke up abruptly to a cold lonely bed, it took her a moment to rub the sleep from her eyes and focus on the dull room before she remembered the reason why she was alone in her private chambers

It was still early outside and the drapes across the windows casts a dark shadow across the room, their presence cold and unwelcome just like the memories that possessed and haunted her from yesterday

Merlynn didn’t wait for Gwen to appear and hurriedly climbed out from under her sheets and made her way to the window ripping the fabric open with a frustrated sigh, the sharp light made her cringe slightly but it chased away the ghosts in her mind, she had to blink her eyes to help them adjust to the harsh sunshine but she soon adapted and looked down at the already busy streets, the people no more aware of her problems as she was to theirs

She sat on the window ledge and watched as the working folk below started their morning ritual, some opening their window shutters and baring their shop doors open, and a few set up the stalls that sold daily stuff like fresh bread, eggs and other supplies. Their voices were carried easily in the faint breeze making it appear that they were in the room with Merlynn instead of down in the dusty straw covered streets, Merlynn didn’t mind thought, she let her mind wonder and her eyes focus on the busy lives of her people

 

A slight nudge to her side startled her out of her day dreaming and she clutched her side quickly, the baby bump ever present under her fingers made her smile. Her little prince/princess had become more active in the past weeks and it made her overjoyed to feel their movements

“Okay little one” she hushed the sharp movements with a gentle stroke and a light toned voice “I’m hungry too” she got of the ledge with a small huff, her stomach was larger now and made some movements harder than before but she carried on and made her way to the servants door which led to Gwens room, she lightly knocked and when no answer came she crept inside and looked around, it was empty and the bed was freshly made meaning Gwen was out already fetching breakfast. Merlynn and the baby would have to wait!

Luckily she didn’t have to wait long before a small knock came to the main door, she thought it odd Gwen was knocking but remembered they locked all the doors last night to prevent Arthur from entering; she moved as quickly as she could and yanked the door open smiling at her waiting servant knowing she would have food

 Except it wasn’t Gwen; it was Arthur and he carried no tray of food. Merlynn for a moment was angered but then she looked at Arthur

Arthur looked worn out; he had dark circles under his pale blue eyes, his skin was pale and imperfect and his body showed the sighs of tiredness and stress. The image wasn’t the one of the feared and mighty king and warrior that people spoke about. This man in front of her was a man who carried around regret

 

 

“Come in Arthur” it took her a minute before she stepped aside and allowed him in the room but the look he was portraying made her weaker and allowed her to let a small part of her wall to fall

Arthur was wordless when he entered; his body was hunched over and it seemed like he was dragging his limbs, it was a picture she’d never seen before and never thought possible from Arthur. Even his clothes were creased and dirtied

He fell into a seat at the table before she could close the door; she allowed a minute to pass before she took the seat opposite him

Merlynn waited for Arthur to speak but he didn’t, he sat there looking at her so she let the silence continue, she would not start this conversation

Gwen entered the room moments later and looked shocked when she saw them both sitting there awake and silent, the servant didn’t speak but did her job and placed the tray of steaming food between the two royals, she didn’t ask any questions and neither Merlynn or Arthur gave her anything either as they just looked at each other ignoring the blurred movements of the young servant. When she left the two were still just sitting looking into each others eyes, like a conversation was going on in their heads

 

Arthur broke the silence long after the food in front of them had gone cold; the sun was now reflecting rays of light into the room making the dust visible in the air, they circles around glistening when the sun shone on them

“I couldn’t sleep last night; I couldn’t rest knowing you were in here and not in our bed” he looked away from Merlynn when he spoke, his eyes homed in on the cold meat that lay limp and tasteless on the tray

“I needed space” Merlynn watched Arthur as he lent forward and plucked a grape of the stem and rolled it between his fingers, she allowed her voice to be emotionless and she knew it worked when Arthur’s hand stilled and he hunched over; his shoulders raised and tense

“I’m sorry” the words were silence almost but Merlynn heard them “I’m so so sorry Merlynn” Arthur finally looked at her and his eyes portrayed the emotion he felt

In a single moment she crumbled “Oh Arthur” she felt her walls fall, her fortress around her emotions just fell and before she knew it she was out of the chair and in his arms, the bump pressed up against his body

 

Sobs could be heard but neither knew who was crying; their heads were tucked into each others shoulders so they couldn’t see but it was a mixture from them both. They stayed like that for a time; Merlynn sat on his lap with her arms secured around his neck whilst his were locked around her waist, they didn’t move. They didn’t speak; they just sat there allowing the unsaid words to remain unsaid even though both understood the emotional apologies that they both wanted to say

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry it's taken me so long to upload -- long story short i broke my foot, I've been in hospital and life has generally been shit!! and i just couldn't get this chapter right and i still feel like its not 100% but i have writers block now so it'll have to do
> 
> Please send me idea's because i am coming to a complete blank over this fic :(


	28. 4 months

war came quickly to Camelot

 

4 months had quickly passed and everything had settled down and things were back to normal between the royal couple, Merlynn was glowing nearing the due date to their child’s birth and summer was finally gracing the kingdom making everything brighter and warmer. But it didn’t last…

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

THE WEEK BEFORE

 

“My Lord” Sir Leon came running into the throne room interrupting Merlynn and Arthur who were talking between themselves in the quite room

“Sir Leon” Merlynn jumped when the knight barged into the room disturbing the relaxed atmosphere “What’s happened” She clutched her chest feeling her racing heart beneath her fingers from the slight fright

Arthur watched his wife with a concerned look before focusing on the knight as the man rushed to stand before them “Leon, please breath and tell me the meaning of your entrance” he glared at the knight before looking back at Merlynn who was now stroking her rounded stomach, murmuring small nothings to herself

The knight didn’t even apologize he just gasped for breath as he almost yelled the words “Riders” Gasp “Spotted” Gasp ….. Each word was a strain to say but the knight tried his hardest to get the message out for his king

“WHAT” Arthur shot out of his throne at the words and this time ignored his wife who jumped again at his quick and loud movement “where” he glanced around the room as if the enemy was within the room itself

“Just off the Essetir boarder, my lord” Sir Leon’s breath finally stilled and he spoke clearer “They raided a village near the boarder” the knight quickly finished and looked down looking somber

Nothing was said for a moment, the silence almost echoing “What happened to the villagers?” Merlynn’s voice was laced with concern; she knew most of those villages were poor farmers and families who knew nothing of war and combat

When Leon explain Merlynn gasped in shock, she covered his mouth with her hand and let out a small sob just thinking of the poor people

“Gone my lady” he looked at the floor “Every man, woman and child – slaughtered, their houses and livestock burnt to the ground”

Arthur growled before he stalked away from his throne, he paced as Leon explained further trying to leave out the worst details whilst Merlynn was present but Merlynn got the clear message and decided to leave the room, she didn’t want to hear no more

“I’m going to leave you two to it” Merlynn got up with a slight struggle looking pale and left the two men alone, Arthur watched as she left before focusing back on his most trusted knight

“Did our search parties find anything?” Arthur made his way to the table as Leon answered, he threw the goblet sitting by the maps when the knight answered that they hadn’t

“They crossed back over to Essetir before we could capture anyone” the knight didn’t flinch when the goblet hit the wall, he just continued to speak as Arthur gripped the table edge in anger

 

The two men spoke on as they looked over the scattered maps covering the large table, hours passed and the sky changed from light to dark without either of the noticing, they didn’t notice when the candles were lit by silent servants or when the castle became quieter as people went off to sleep, they just planned their next move ignoring the outside world

 

Merlynn wasn’t surprised when Arthur didn’t come to their room that night, she knew he’d be busy with Leon now trying to figure out Camelot’s next move, she lay on their bed and thought of the poor families that had lost their lives. She let a few tears fall as she thought of the children

 

The following week was filled with many plans and talks between Arthur and his council, men were sent out daily on patrols but no one was captured as the raids continued. Merlynn hardly saw her husband as the days passed but she left him alone to be the king he needed to be

It was only when a village closer to the castle got raided did Arthur demand his men across the boarder, Merlynn was the one to notice the glowing amber sky, the colour of orange and yellow indifferent to the dark blacks of the night sky, from her rooms on the top floor it was clear to see the flickering of the flames and it made her cry out in alarm

“Arthur” Merlynn gripped the window ledge in a white knuckled grip “ARTHUR”

Guards rushed into the room but Merlynn didn’t turn to look at them “Get Arthur – NOW” she yelled as she watched the one part of the sky flicker with flames

Arthur rushed into the room a few minutes later; his red cloak trailing behind him almost getting caught in the door when it closed behind him

“Merlynn” he rushed over to her not looking out the window “it is the babe” he lay a hand on her stomach but she just shook her head and pointed out the window, Arthur’s eyes followed her hands movements and his hand fell away when he too noticed the flickering glow, his face turned cold and emotionless as he rushed from the room

 

* * *

* * *

PRESENT DAY

 

“Please be careful” Merlynn clung onto Arthur’s armour clad arm as they stood on the top of the steps “please” she begged as he pulled away from her grip with reluctant movements

“I’ll be back before you know it” she could see his smile didn’t reach his eyes but he tried “Just stay calm and make such this little prince or princess is well looked after” he kissed her firmly before he moved away from her making his way down the steps

He joined his men at the court yard; they spoke between themselves for a moment before a voice called out and they all moved over to the waiting horses and quickly mounted

Before he rode off he looked up at Merlynn giving her one more smile, she saw his mouth move but didn’t hear the words and before she could rush down to him he was gone, red capes flying in the breeze as their horses cantered from the courtyard, a cloud of red leaving the castle walls 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay.. life is bad right now :(


	29. A game not worth playing

Three weeks had passed; Merlynn stood in a large window that over looked the kingdom towards the boarder of Essetir, the day was bright and the people were busy as usual doing their chores and work yet Merlynn stood there unable to go on as usual, her hands were embracing her stomach as she prayed silently to herself that she would see a flash of red appear from the thick twisted web of greens that filled her vision beyond the white stone walls and the brown thatch houses of the villages

No word had come from Arthur or his party since he left his kingdom to fight; none of the knights had returned nor had a messenger arrived with news. Nothing but silence and a growing worry entertained Merlynn as the minutes ticked by

Merlynn watched the kaleidoscopic hues of green of the tree’s and landscape as leaves and grass bristled in the light breeze waiting for a glimpse of Camelot red to appear. But no red appeared, no matter how long she stood and waited she didn’t see what she prayed the most for

  
Her pregnancy was nearing the end so her physician followed her every step waiting for the moment her labour started, his foot steps were hurried and his breath shallow as he ran from room to room behind her, his concern was ever growing as each day passed with more and more stress and fear

“My lady please” his voice was strained as he tried to breath, talk and keep up with her hurried footsteps, she heard paper rustling behind her and a muttered sentence of courses but she ignored it just like she ignored his plea for her to settle, she couldn’t settle and pregnant or not she would not rest until she had at least word that her husband and their king was safe

Gwen was like the old physician as she ran around after her queen and friend, yet the young servant kept her words to herself knowing it would do no good to speak her worries because Merlynn would again ignore them and continue to tried and get answers from anyone who could know what was happening

  
Merlynn didn’t sleep much either; the nights were still long black hours but she would lie restless in the to big bed looking at the side Arthur should be filling, the sheets remaining cold and uninviting no matter how much she wished for them to warm under the kings body

 

Just before the fourth week was over and Merlynn’s ninth month arrived she was jolted from her ramblings with the court by the sound of hooves on cobbled stone, she rushed out of her seat as quickly as a heavily pregnant woman could and ignored the sound as the chair crashed to the ground, she was out the room before a sentence could be formed and hobbling with great difficulty to the court yard entrance just a few strides from the court room

Two horse men on unknown black horses stood in the middle of the court yard, a sea of red from Camelot’s knights circled the two riders their weapons raised. Muffled voices were filling the air as Merlynn made her way outside. Sir Galahad a trusted young knight stood in front of the horses shouting out orders, as far as Merlynn could see and hear the riders remained silent

  
“My queen” a guard suited fully in silver armour rushed to her side, his cape wrapped around his thick legs as he came to a brief holt, she wasn’t sure where he appeared from but she stopped to look at the young man who had stopped so abruptly by her side

He gave a quick messy bow before he straightened up to look square into her eyes “Please my lady stay inside, it is not safe out here” he looked away from her to the horse men and back to her with concerned eyes “we do not know these riders and they refuse to cooperate”

It was only then she noticed he had his sword at the ready and a helm under his left arm, before she could take in any more detail or ask questions Gwen appeared in a flash of lilac and blue skirts almost tripping down the steps

“Merlynn you must come inside now” she looked just as worried as the young knight who was now staring at the two riders again, his fist tight gripping his sword that sat rigidly by his side ready to be used if need be

  
Merlynn desperately wanted to run down the steps and demand answers from the two unknown riders but she froze for a moment thinking of Arthur and what he’d want her to do, she had to think of her unborn babe right now and ignore the panic and desperation to know any news of her husband

Reluctantly she allowed Gwen to take her arm and help her back into the castle, the feeling of eyes on her back made her feel uneasy making the fine hairs on the nape of her neck stand up, she was just turning the corner ignoring the funny feeling in her gut when a cry sounded and a whooshing noise rushed over her shoulder, she fell to the floor from Gwen’s frantic rushed push and heard a loud crack to her left

She didn’t see what happened but she heard it clearly as metal began to fill her ears just outside the doors, men’s shouts and orders were muffled and when she looked up from her uncomfortable place on the ground she noticed an arrow head imbedded in the oak door frame and inch from where she was just stood

 

“… lady….My…..my lady” the voice was mellow in her ear and it took a minute for her hearing to focus on the voice, the same knight from a moment ago was kneeling besides her, his sword lay in a unruly pile next to him where he’d obviously dropped it to see to her

“I’m fine” she raised a hand to silent the knights cries of concern but she didn’t take her eyes from the arrow that sat deeply in the wooden frame above her

“Lets get you up and away from here my lady” with as much grace as she could perform she wrestled with her skirts and over grown belly and got to her feet, the knights hands as well as Gwens balancing her as she gained her feet again and helped her take step after step away from the chaos outside

  
They moved quickly away from the area and further into the castle and she wasn’t really sure where the energy came from as they moved in rushed movements

Knights hurried passed them in large groups heading to the courtyard as they made their way towards the safety of her rooms but Merlynn ignored the noise and image of the men as she waddled through the corridors with the help of two people

  
She just wanted to know what was happening, she just wanted news on Arthur!!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own


	30. Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: Brief talk of harm to a mother and unborn child.. only talk but still!

Arthur woke up to darkness; the clattering sound of chains and the tight grip of steel around his wrists informed him of his position and why he was in a dark, dank and unknown room

The darkness was silent as he sat there trying to think over how he had come to being here, he sat and listened for any noise that could help him but the only noises around were the slight rustle and squeaks from rats by his feet and the chain clanking against the stone wall he was fastened too

The floor below him was bare of straw or fabrics but it was not cold like stone but more body warm and soft like dirt, either way it was uncomfortable and he could feel his limbs go numb from slow blood loss

He sat for a while longer before calling out gently to see if anyone else was here with him yet no reply came and after the third try he gave up and sat up straighter trying to ease the pressure on his aching wrists

  
Time passed slowly or what seemed slow; Arthur just sat and waited for any sign of life either inside this room or outside but no noise could be heard. He couldn’t even make out a door frame or a slight slitter of light from a entrance or boarded up window, as he sat trying to find any source of light he thought over how he came to be here but he couldn’t recollect why he was chained to a wall in a unknown place or where his men were and it was frustrating him more and more as time slipped away

Before he woke up to the darkness he had been sat on his war horse, his sword raised high as he spoke to his knights, he remembered pushing his mount on after his speech was finished and the cheers of his men died down to silence, the noise of his men following behind was the last thing he remembered and then …. Then nothing

He tipped his head back resting dirtied hair against unyielding stone and closed his eyes willing the memories to come back, he had no pain any where that he could feel or recognise and he could still feel his armour hugging his body tightly 

He must have fallen asleep because the next moment he was jolted awake by voices; voices which were distant but recognisable as human words, he sat up ignoring the chains as they rustled and chipped away at the old stone wall, dust fell and settled in his already dirtied hair and made him cough

The noise of his movements seemed to alert the people near by as the outside grew silent again before footsteps were heard gaining on the room, an amber glow appeared at the end of the room which was quit a distance from where he was chained, its light grew larger and brighter as the footsteps sounded closer. It hurt Arthur’s eyes as the room was lit with orange and yellow flickers. A large man or the silhouette of a large man appeared a few feet from him, the torch he was holding cast a shadow of his features so Arthur couldn’t get a look at the man before him, all he could see was a giant black mass of a person

“Ahh our little king is awake” The man’s voice was gruff and cracked as he spoke, his breath was so foul Arthur could smell it from where he was sat, it made him flitch back coughing again

“Who are you? And where are my men” Arthur yanked his arms harshly making the chains strain under the pressure, he tried to get to his feet but the position his arms were in and the deadness of the limbs held him down

“I don’t need to answer to you, King Arthur” His name was spat out and he was sure the man actually did spit at him “All you need to know if that you lost” he seemed to brag as he spoke on, he kept the details to a bare minimum yet he still couldn’t help but preen that King Arthur was chained in his presence whilst he stood free to leave at any time

“You won’t see the outside of this room and your pretty little wife” the man paused laughing at Arthur jolting movements and harsh growls “she will have a very nice surprise soon” he laughed again when Arthur yelled out

“The one thing we are trying to decide is” he paused again, for effects or because he was making things up as he went along Arthur didn’t know but the pauses were working to wind him up “Well we don’t know if to kill her and that unborn bastard she carries or to wait and kill her after she’s birthed it? making her watch as my men take away her little babe only to kill her a bit later when the torment of not knowing where her child is fully settles in” Arthur could see the man rub his chin as he pulled at the chains again willing them to break “We have a 2 – 2 vote at the moment so it’s as much as a surprise to us and it is to you and her”

Arthur lunged forward then ignoring the biting pain to his wrists as the chains yanked him back harshly making his body hit the wall with a loud crash, blood pooled from behind the steel and trickled behind the sleeve but Arthur ignored it as he tried again and again to get free

“You lay a hand on her or our child and I will kill you slowly” now it was Arthur’s time to spit out his words but the man only laughed mockingly and turned away without another word, he disappeared around the corner taking the light and his laughter with him leaving Arthur to fight against unbreakable chains 


	31. two sides

The commotion outside was audible even from Merlynn’s room which sat on the far side of the castle’s court yard, her doors had been barricaded by Gwen and the window shutters secured by both Merlynn and Gwen, the wooden frames heavy and dusty from lack of use

Gwen was now stood by the dresser preparing a bag with simple clothes and supplies supposing the men some how got through the mass of Camelot’s finest warriors and they had to flee to safety, Merlynn was in two minds if she would flee or not? Her babe was due any day and her people didn’t deserve to be abandoned by their queen, she didn’t say anything of her constant battle in her mind as she watched Gwen fold simple plain fabrics before disposing them in a simple leather bag

  
“Gwen what happens…” the serving girl who was more a long time friend to Merlynn froze suddenly a plain red dress clutched in one skinny hand, she turned around to face Merlynn and cut off the queen’s words

“Nothing is going to happen Merlynn, we have the finest warriors in all the kingdoms and those two men will not get through them, I am simply preparing for the worst” she stopped looking at Merlynn with a look the queen had never seen “the worst that will not happen” she tried to smile then but Merlynn could see it didn’t reach her usually soft brown eyes, Merlynn could see the war of staying positive fighting with the thoughts of panic and fear, she was sure if she looked at her own reflection she would have blue eyes that matched the same emotions

 

Even though the wooden frames from the windows and doors muted the noise ten fold it was still echoing around the large room making both woman jump when a loud clash sounded out, Merlynn was sure it was getting louder and closer but she shook away those thoughts trying to tell her emotions it was just her brain making things seem worse, once Gwen was finished packing and the bag was lay out ready to be grabbed if the time came she moved over to Merlynn taking the young queens hand and guided her to the bed

“Here sit, it’s not good for that little one” she pointed to the bump “if you stand for too long, and try not to stress yourself” she helped Merlynn get comfortable before climbing on the sheets too sitting close to her friend

“We will be fine” Merlynn wasn’t sure if Gwen was telling her or herself? Maybe it was both!

  
Merlynn noticed whilst she was sitting clutching Gwen that the shutters covering the windows were allowing the slightest flash of sunlight, she watched as it got duller as time passed turning gold rays to grey

She wasn’t sure if it would be a good idea to light a candle as the room grew darker and by the looks Gwen was giving the room she was having the same argument in her mind

In the end they decided to let the room fill with shadows; every piece of furniture turned to a silhouetted black mass as the sun set lower and less light fought to get through the crooked shutter boards

 

  
Merlynn wasn’t sure when things quietened outside but one moment she was sat huddled on the fine duvets of her bed with a shaken Gwen listening to the yells and clashes of swords and the next everything was silent, not a sound could be heard

She released Gwen as the same time as the girl moved away and struggled from the bed to her feet, now was the time they had to prepare to either flee or stay

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby will be with us soon, maybe in two chapters time? i'm not sure to be honest. The next chapter is written i just need to edit


	32. Escape

The castle was silent; no foot steps sounded on the stone floors, no echoes bounced of the walls and no voices filled the still air that seemed to elope the castle

Gwen was stood as still as a mouse that was being stalked by a cat, her chest was slightly moving showing Merlynn that she was in fact breathing, but her body was stiff, rigid as if she’d turned to stone

“Gwen?” Merlynn whispered but in the silent castle it sounded like a yell

Gwen swung around bringing a finger to her lips “Shh” the noise didn’t need to be made; the gesture was enough to pause the rest of the sentence Merlynn wanted to speak

  
Gwen looked scared for a moment as she looked at Merlynn but before the queen could question her she moved, looking away form Merlynn and towards the doors; her steps were feather light and small. She pressed an ear to the door just keeping an inch between skin and wood so she didn’t make the old oak creak. She stood for a time just listening; half bent over with her right hand against the ear Merlynn could see blocking the non existent noise in the room trying to hear through the think wood

Merlynn wasn’t sure what her friend had heard but within seconds the girl moved swiftly yet silently “Come” there were no pleasantries or formal words just hushed hurried worry leaving the tanned girls lips. Gwen ripped the tapestries from each side of the bed and then grabbed the bag she’d thankfully finished packing “Merlynn please, come” she pushed open the secret door and signalled for Merlynn to follow

Merlynn did follow as quickly as she could; she gasped when the door shut behind them and cast them into darkness, she could feel Gwen moving behind her to secure the door in place and she could also feel the unsettled dust and cobwebs against her skin making her flinch and strike out to rid of their unwanted touch

“We need to move quickly but silently Merlynn, I know it’s hard with the babe but please follow me as quietly as possible” Merlynn couldn’t see Gwen but she gave a small nod and agreement knowing she needed to trust the younger girl

Light quickly filled the room making Merlynn flinch at the harsh flare, Gwen had some how found the torch and flint making it easier to move away from the door and into the vast twisting tunnels that gave an unwelcome feeling

  
They moved for a while, each step hurried yet silent like a rodent, careful not to kick loose stones or objects under foot. One little noise would echo for miles down here and that was the last thing they needed as they twisted right and left before ducking under pillows of stone

They were a good distance into the tunnels when a loud crack sounded behind them, both girls knew it was a distance away but the tunnels made it sound as if they were right next to the noise, it echoed like thunder making both women pause with fright

“No” Gwen spun to face where they’d been coming from before grabbing Merlynn’s hand “Come Merlynn we need to move quicker and get to the forest” she threw down the torch which cast them back into the dark as the flame flicked out “Just trust me and follow, I know these tunnels and I can get us out” Merlynn couldn’t do much more than grip the girls hand and allow herself to be moved

She hoped for all their sakes that her maid servant was right and she got them to safety quickly

____________________________________________________________________

  
The sound of fighting woke Arthur from his light un-rested sleep, he jerked forward only to be held in place still by the ever present shackles. His wrists were raw and aching but he took no notice of the pain as he tried to focus his eyes to the darkness surrounding him. It didn’t work and he could only make out the smallest details which were just odd shapes near his body which he was sure were just a trick of the eye

The noise was distracting and he wished he knew what was happening as it continued for a time. The sounds were loud and familiar, swords clashed and voices raised. Cries filled the dark and torment was potent in the air even when Arthur couldn’t see exactly what was happening

A while passed; time Arthur couldn’t debate in the room with no light but soon enough silence rang out before footsteps made their way towards him. Again a light flickered as someone made their way around the corner and towards him, the room cast in a orange and black glow

The figure was silhouetted so Arthur couldn’t tell if it was the man before or another but he sat rigid as his chains rustled and pulled at his skin, he was waiting for the person to make themselves known but they didn’t do anything but walk towards him

 

  
“Arthur?” The voice made him jerk harshly “Arthur is that you” the torch was brought closer to his face, the heat from the flame welcomed against his cold unheated skin

The figure was still hidden as his eyes focused on the flame, it danced on the stick as it was moved from side to side “It is” the voice sounded shocked yet happy making Arthur confused before the voice became familiar

“Gwaine?” his voice was harsh and broken

“yes, yes its Gwaine” the voice laughed and the torch was lowered so the mans face could be seen clearer, the shadows danced over well know features and it made Arthur relax for the first time in god knows how long

“How long?” he knew his knight would understand him, his throat was like sawdust so words were short but the knight gave an understanding look before answering

“A week my lord” he placed the torch on the ground before reaching for his sword belt “here” the man move his hand away and then lent over the king, his gloved hand rough against raw skin

A loud click sounded and his hands fell, he hissed at the pain that shot from his shoulders down to his finger tips. They both stayed silent and still for a minute as Arthur tried to gain feeling again, it was near impossible to move his arms but he made the limbs move, feeling the blood rushing to places it had been deprived from for seven long endless days

“We have to move my lord” Gwaine helped him to unsteady legs “Sir Leon and the others are just outside, we will fill you in as we move but right now I need to get you far from here” the knight collected the abandoned torch from the floor and gripped Arthur’s elbow with his free hand

The first steps were painful as blood rushed through unused veins but he kept moving, breathing harshly with each breath. When they both rounded the corner leaving the dark prison behind he saw Leon, Percival, Galahad, Lance and the others right there standing over dead bloodied bodies, each man look the same from when he last saw them, just slightly tire yet the same

“Men” he gave a brief nod to each one as he came closer, they looked relieved to see him but they had no time to really look him over as he kept moving from the room and outside into thick forest

 

Gwaine never let go of him as they stepped over loose roots and fallen branches, he pushed low hanging brambles away and helped Arthur move forward, and for once Arthur was glad for the help

His head felt light from the bright day light, lack of food and water and the blood rushing threw his body, he was pretty sure he’d have fallen by now if Gwaine wasn’t there to support him

  
They moved in a single man line, Sir Leon leading the way and the others following. They didn’t really speak as they walked; all the men busy looking from left to right and then behind for any following men that were not part of their party

Luckily no one followed and soon night fell over them; he was relieved when they set up a simple unsheltered camp, no fires were lit and no tents were pitched to sleep under. But it was much better than the hell he’d been imprisoned in for seven days

  
They got talking once each man was settled, the moans and groans quickly dying out as each man rested tired legs and heavy bodies. Arthur was the one to break the silence and asked all the questions that rushed to him, his throat was still saw and dry but he pushed on needing to know the answers

The men answered honestly as he asked question after question; they told him about the battle he couldn’t remember, the men taking him captive and so on. Then the questioned about Camelot came up and Leon stilled looking at the ground

“Sir” he fell silent again but the look Arthur cast him made him talk “Men raided the castle, our men lost and from what I heard Merlynn fled” Arthur rushed up from his position on the floor and looked around the dark still forest

“We need to get moving and get back to Camelot” his voice was dark and filled with anger “we need to find Merlynn” his head started to get lit and he all but fell back down

He saw all the men nod in agreement but they didn’t move “Sire we need rest, tomorrow we will head home and found Merlynn” Leon being the voice of reason calmed Arthur he reluctantly agreed knowing he was in no state to fight or walk right now, he just prayed day came quickly

He sat for a minute more no one talking or moving and then from some where food and a water skin landed by his feet and he didn’t stop to ask as he greedily ate and drank, the water tasted heavenly and his throat for the first time felt replenished and smooth

Looking up he saw each man with the same food and a small water skin, they all sat and ate the cold dried up meat before they fell asleep – his body was exhausted and his mind was following close behind

Tomorrow he would find Merlynn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own!!


	33. flee

The sun rose quickly and with it so did the knights; Arthur was stiff and sore all over his body when he moved from his small bedding area but he ignored the pain and prepared for their journey back to Camelot, he made no fuss when Leon started to plan the day, he allowed his knights to do what they thought was best for him and his kingdom. All he cared for right now was Merlynn and their child

  
The men all moved quickly with small breaks along the way to refill water skins from the rivers and rest for a moment to eat a small mixture of berries they found on some of the bushed around them before they pushed on again making their way out of Essetir and back to the Camelot boarder, luckily so far no one had stumbled over them but they kept to the thick brambles and away from any main tracks or roads leading through the forest that may hold search parties or people from this kingdom who knew who they were

  
The sun was setting again when the boarder of his kingdom was within arms length and he laughed joyfully to himself when he stepped back on Camelot soil. He knew the fight wasn’t over and he wasn’t safe here either but it was his home and he was glad to at least fight and die here rather than back in that black cell, not only that but he was closer to finding his wife

  
“Sire we will need to make camp for the night, the sun is almost gone and it’ll be too dark soon to see soon” Sir Leon looked reluctant to stop but Arthur knew that once the sun set their vision would be jeopardised and they were more likely to be captured than if they made a small camp here for the night, just one more night

Lancelot and Percival made their way away from the group ready to hunt a quick meal down before the light totally went; Galahad and Elyan collected sticks and twigs and created a small fire ready to cook what ever the other two knights caught whilst Leon and Arthur spoke in hushed whispers about their plans

It wasn’t long before Lancelot and Percival returned a rabbit in each hand as well as two pheasants. All the men got to work quickly skinning and plucking the animals before stripping the meat and placing it over the fire to cook, the smell was mouth watering and time seemed to slow as the meat sizzled on the fire

 

After everything had been cooked and consumed each man slept, their bellies were full and their eyes heavy. Arthur struggled to settle knowing Merlynn was out here some where most likely scared and alone, he hoped beyond hope that their babe had not arrived yet, he wanted her safe but right now he needed rest. Tomorrow their quest to find their Queen and regain Camelot would start and he knew it would be extremely gruelling work to fight the army that had taken his kingdom from his wife grip. Gruelling it might be but he would revenge the terror they caused his people and his family

 

The forest was a welcomed sight for both women as they burst through the iron gates leading out from the tunnels; the moon seemed to create a path way for them to follow as they ran away from the castle walls and further into the greenery, the light cast over them a welcomed relief from the never ending darkness of the tunnels

  
Merlynn was happy to have Gwen by her side as they followed a small path and passed an endless line of dark tree’s, the dirt path was narrow and obviously unused by people, twigs and thorns stuck out biting at her skirts as she moved along, her belly felt heavier than it had in the past nine months and her legs felt weak and tired but she knew they needed to move. She wished she could get word home but she didn’t have time and now she had no equipment or help to send her family word for help and sanctuary

Her only prayer was that Arthur was safe; the thought of him being dead played on her mind but she would not believe it, she didn’t feel it and she would stay positive till her last breath, Arthur had to return for her. He had too

Gwen being the reliable girl she was let them rest after an hours walk, Merlynn was pleased to sit on a broken log letting the weight fall into the dead tree, she stretched out her legs and groaned at the ache there, Gwen though stood and assessed the area they were in

Merlynn could feel the tension and tried to break it “I wish I could have a hot bath” she laughed and was please to see Gwen smiling too, the tension breaking slightly “Who ever took my bath away from me at this time will regret it when this babe is born and I can fight back” Gwen scoffed a laugh where she stood and they both laughed out together before quieting down again, the tension all but gone and Gwen seemed to relax slightly moving to the bag to unpack the items they would need right now

  
Gwen hurried around and set up a small sleeping area for them both, she only had two thin blankets but she placed one down on the ground and held the other out to Merlynn motioning for her queen to lie down and rest

“I will not take both blankets Gwen” when the girl went to argue Merlynn gave her the royal glare that always seemed to mute the serving girl

In the end they both sat down on the log and ate a small amount of the food Gwen had managed to pack “I’m so glad I was late to lunch, I don’t know what we would have eaten if you hadn’t packed this” neither woman wanted to think about that so they sat quietly and split the small round loaf in two each taking a equal amount

After that they settled on the hard ground, a blank thrown over each as they lay on damp soil. They fell asleep rather quickly and somehow woke to find themselves wrapped around each other, the blankets shared between the two keeping them warm against the damp cold morning air; their shared body heat a welcomed feeling in the cold morning 

  
Morning came quickly for them both and reluctantly they moved away from their small little bed that was now warm and comfortable or as comfortable as a forest floor could be

Gwen moved and repacked their blankets in the back rearranging some items so they fit more snugly and Merlynn kicked the earth and leaves around making sure no one would see that they had stayed here the night

  
The day was long and tiring but with each step away from their home the more relaxed they became, not enough to let their guard down but enough that they didn’t trip or tumble over small roots like they had late last night in the panicked rush to flee. They would keep moving until they found a small village to go too, knowing their people would grant them safety and a place to sleep even if it was for a night or two, both woman knowing they had to keep moving so they didn’t get caught or recognised too quickly

Luckily for both women they found a small village not three hours into their days walk, the place was small yet people milled about in all places filling the space with daily work activities. Gwen and Merlynn hid behind the tree line and looked over the village, they were peasants of Camelot that much was obvious but they needed to make sure they were safe to go there

After a long while looking over the houses, livestock and people Gwen deemed it safe to move from the forest and towards the village, luckily for them both their dresses were dirties and made of cheaper materials than either was used too so they fit in better, the village people were shocked to see them but opened their doors with a pleasant smile and a helpful hand. No one seemed to recognise Merlynn which she was glad off, right now she didn’t want to be a fleeing queen. No, she wanted to be a tired traveller looking for somewhere safe to rest and it looked like they found that place

For the first time since escaping the castle they felt safe, the people fed them fresh bread and a small flavoursome stew which they ate with an eagerness Merlynn had never felt before after they finished eating the people gave them a bed each in one of the little thatched cottages at the end of the village leaving them to settle into the cosy home, not a moment later a small elderly woman came to see Merlynn and helped check that her babe was well (it was) and gave her a potion to calm her nerves and help her sleep, after that they let their bodies relax and they slept

Now they just needed to wait for Arthur to find them!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any mistakes are my own, its 2am and i've not slept for roughly two days? so yeah.. enjoy


	34. A new day has started

Arthur was beyond frustrated and angered; three days had passed, three days where he nor his men were any closer to finding Merlynn, he slept little and ate even less as the days passed, his mission to find Merlynn over taking any other task

He knew his people needed him too, but his people and his castle could wait a while longer, he would fight for his home and regain his kingdom soon but he needed Merlynn by his side, he needed to find the woman that made his home worth saving and gave him the strength he knew he would need to succeed

  
His frustration and anger was getting to his men too, each knight was more closed off and guarded, they stayed quite as the days passed only speaking when words needed to be spoken, they moved silently passed the endless line of trees, each plant and bush a blurred mess of greens and browns to Arthur’s eyes

They had hidden a few times as patrols from the intruding king rode threw the forest, luckily for them all their dirtied state allowed them to blend in better, if they were seem he was sure the knights would see them as simple peasants lost in the forest

  
Each night Lancelot and Percival would go out hunting seen as they were the best at it whilst Arthur and the others set up what they called camp. They had no real supplies but they made due with what they had and made it home for the night, luckily for them all the weather wasn’t cold so they didn’t feel to chilly as the night settled over them

  
As he tried to sleep at night all he could think of was his Merlynn out here either still pregnant or with a new born babe alone and scared– That’s if she did escape his mind would jump in, but he ignored the darker side of his mind and focused on sleep and the image of his wife safe, happy and content in their home with the child he was yet to meet

He focused on his happy dream so he could claim even an hour’s sleep before he jolted awake to start a new day

 

* * *

* * *

 

  
The villagers had taken them in without a fuss, the elders welcomed them with smiles and loud greetings and the rest of the village followed in their welcome making both Merlynn and Gwen feel at home here

Merlynn was pleased when the elder woman came that first night and checked on her babe, knowing that the older was happy with the progress of the pregnancy relaxed Merlynn, it wasn’t really until that very moment when the healer had spoken the positive words that she’d realised just how tense she had been since fleeing the castle

Gwen seemed to settle in well here too and of course they kept who they really were to themselves, here they went by just Gwen and Merlynn – two farming woman from the south who needed shelter

Once they settled in Gwen would leave early in the morning and help the villagers do their chores, in payment she would return late morning with food and water to bathe in. Merlynn did offer to help too but Gwen nor the villagers would accept it, they told the young mother to be to rest. So Merlynn did as she was told and sat each day on a stiff straw bed looking out the window over looking beautiful pastures surrounding the houses

She watched the grass as it fluttered from side to side in the gentle breeze; yellow flowers seemed to dance between the blades as insects buzzed above hoping from one flower to the next, the view was peaceful and it relaxed Merlynn more and more each day

 

* * *

* * *

 On the third day here she was sat as usual looking out at the working people, she wasn’t sure what time it was, the sun was hidden by the roof but it must be passed lunch time? Gwen should be back soon

Merlynn was just thinking about getting up to help prepare a simple meal when a stab to her stomach startled her where she sat, she sat up straight and focused on her baby which seemed to be moving more than usual. She grasped her belly and held her breath for a moment, a few minutes passed before another sharp unwelcome stab of pain happened; Merlynn sobbed out quietly and rubbed the area where the pain was coming from

“Settle down in there” she whisper sobbed as another happened and then another, her eyes blurred with tears and she started to panic. She wanted Gwen; she made a move from the bed and as soon as her feet pressed against the earth and her bum hovered above the sheets a wet feeling surprised her

“GWEN” she yelled out and stood their shocked looking down at her stained dress

Gwen must have been near by as not a moment later the girl burst threw the door almost knocking it was its hinges

“Merlynn” she stood in the door way looking shocked at the sight in front of her “Oh Merlynn” within a split second she was moving again and to Merlynn’s surprise she was moving back out the door and out of sight

“Gwen please don’t leave me” Merlynn begged almost silently as more pain covered her body “Come back” she felt tears fall down her cheek as she stood there. Paralyzed

Gwen luckily did come back and with her the elder lady from the first day too, the old woman moved quickly for her age and pushed passed Gwen making it to Merlynn before Gwen had a chance. She looked happy which confused Merlynn but she was sure the woman knew what was happening

  
“Oh my dear” she stood by Merlynn’s shoulder not even coming up to Gwen's shoulder in height “Calm yourself and sit on the bed” the woman who was much stronger than she looked helped Merlynn onto the bed which luckily wasn’t wet due to Merlynn standing, Gwen positioned her pillow which supported her back as her head lent back against the wall of the house

  
“My baby?” she looked worriedly at the old lady and then down to her belly before looking back up, the woman was still smiling and moved from her view to the end of the bed, she threw a cover over Merlynn before positioning the sobbing girl into position

“Your baby is about to make itself know to the world, my dear” she smiled, joyfully and it put Merlynn at ease, even when another sharp pain hit her “nothing to worry about, just breathe” once the pain subsided for a moment the healer looked up, her old features sharp and prepared for work

“Right now” the old lady looked from Merlynn to Gwen who was standing by the head area of the bed holding Merlynn’s hand “I need hot water and cloth. Lots of cloth” she made a shooing motion with her wrinkled hands and Gwen sprung into action letting go of Merlynn and moving away from the bed

  
Gwen hurried from the room collecting the bucket that sat by the door, Merlynn knew she was only going to the well which was not twenty steps from the house but she whimpered when Gwen was out of sight

“Now, now she will be back in a second” A small pat to the knee made Merlynn look away from the door and back to the healer who was looking in places Merlynn wished she didn’t have too

And just like she’d said a moment ago, Gwen reappeared and ran over to the fire spilling a few droplets of water on the way; she collected some fire wood and struck a rock to create the flame. Once this was done Gwen purred the water from the bucket into the small cooking cauldron setting it above the flickering flames to heat

Merlynn watched everything with wide unsteady eyes; the pain was excruciating and numbing at the same time, yet she tried hard to focus on what her friend and the other lady were doing

The elderly woman spoke to her as the pain increased and then eased, Merlynn couldn’t form many words so the healer was getting small hums and nods from her as she huffed and cried her way through the sharp pain. She was helped into another position by both Gwen and the elder once the pain became regular enough that Merlynn didn’t get a break from the sharp ache

Time passed slowly and agonizingly painfully; her legs felt numb as she rested against the firm pillow at her back, her knees were spread but luckily her old dress and the cover placed over her hid anything she would blush about, the elder didn’t seem to have a care as she sat at the end of the bed helping Merlynn as the young woman pushed and gasped and cried, the elder spoke in soothing tones as she explained what she needed from Merlynn

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The sky turned darker with each minute and soon enough Gwen was moving away from her head again laying down the damp cloth she used to wipe Merlynn’s brow, she set the candles around the room and lit each wick which created shadows and orange light in the small room

The night passed by as the wax melted lower and the flames danced in the cooler breeze, the breeze which was welcomed on Merlynn’s clammy skin

“Push my dear” the woman again tapped her knee and Merlynn obeyed the command and pushed down letting out a scream as she did “Good, good” the woman praised joyfully

Merlynn wasn’t sure how long the labour had lasted so far or how long she’d pushed for but it felt like an internal wait, the pain was growing worse and non of the herbs were helping. Her hair was soaked to her brow as well as her clothes and bedding to her skin, she felt exhausted but she couldn’t give up yet, she needed to bring her child into this world, she needed to be strong and brave and listen to the elder as she talked her through the pain, she needed to be a mother and fight

 

* * *

* * *

The birds outside the window had started to sing again, the sky was growing pinker as the sun began to rise. Merlynn tipped her head back and gazed at the sky with tired eyes before pushing one last time with a pained yet silent scream

The pain was almost numb and the pressure was horrible but she pushed and cried; then. A loud cry rang through the room startling her from her pain and it vanished as if she’s not battled it for hours on end

Gwen gasped holding both hands over her mouth; her eyes were tearful yet held such joy as Merlynn looked from her to the lady at her feet. The elder laughed as her arms were filled with the new born babe, Merlynn couldn’t see anything over the cloth which lay high over her bend knees but within seconds her vision was filled with the image of her baby which was crying, gooey and pink; before Merlynn could form a word or thought the weight of her child grew heavy on her chest and it felt like home all at once, she felt like a missing piece had been slotted into place

  
The little being wiggled and moved as Merlynn wrapped her arms around their heated smooth skin, her motherly instincts kicking in before either woman in the room could speak. Gwen passed her a soft cloth and Merlynn wrapped the babe in it before they could feel the chill of the early morning, she rubbed the pink and dirty skin cleaning away the birth as she cooed down at the squished up face

Once the babe was all but clean Gwen took the dirtied cloth from the new mother and helped Merlynn replace it with a clearer warmer one, the baby seemed to settle then and Merlynn relaxed back onto the bed not taking her eyes from her child once

 

“Well done my dear, well done” the elder clapped her dirtied hands with glee and smiled at Merlynn “A very healthy son” she moved around the room cleaning up but Merlynn ignored her and sobbed again, she couldn’t help but cry again, but unlike the last set of tears these were out of pure joy instead of pain

 

“A son” she looked down lovingly at the baby who was blinking up at her with clear blue eyes, he wiggled around and clutched his tiny wrinkled fingers in the air almost like he was grabbing the dust partials that flew around them unseen

  
“He is perfect Merlynn, Arthur will be so pleased” Gwen was crying too which made Merlynn sob even more, but they soon collected themselves as they looked down at the little prince who lay contently on his mothers chest

 

The elder didn’t stay much longer after she helped Merlynn with the after birth and general cleaning up; she helped the young mother feed the boy and then tip toed from the room with a happy look, she left the new mother alone with her friend and child to rest

 

 

A new day has started

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, i know NOTHING about birth or new born babies so please just see this as fiction which it is and enjoy *shrugs* that is all :P


	35. it must be a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very short chapter, i am editing a long one as we speak so hold on for that one :)

It was surreal; Merlynn kept looking at her son and blinking her eyes shut for a moment, keeping them closed before opening them again to find her son still resting in her arms staring up at her with his bright blue eyes, it was surreal

 

Merlynn relaxed for the day and listened to the world moving on around her, she could hear Gwen fussing around the room and the village people talking and moving about outside but she couldn’t take her eyes away from those blue eyes, she knew each member of the village knew by now that her son had been born and she was sure each one was just as exited to meet him as Gwen had been, but for now she sat and bonding with her son

He was 4 hours old; that’s all the time she’d had with him so far and yet it felt like he had always been here, she couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t here in her arms

His skin had started to smooth out now and he looked more baby than wrinkled potato, not that she’d ever admit to thinking he looked like one when she took a good look at him when she cleaned him up earlier, but now he was more perfect and beautiful than ever before, and she knew he would grow to become even more perfect

With the help of Gwen they had cleaned him in luke warm water before wrapping him up in a bundle of blankets to sleep, his tiny body now cleaned off and warm in knitted fabric

He was a quite babe too, after the initial birth cry he hadn’t fussed once; not even when he began hungry, he would simple raise his little hands and gurgle slightly like he was trying to gain her already intense attention, his little hands would ball into fists and then release, but he did not cry

At first it was strange to nurse him, she hadn’t known much about birth and the following commitments that came with having a child but she was learning as she went along and so far her little prince hadn’t fussed or complained about his care, she just wished Arthur was here now to watch his little son learn the basics of the world

 

 

The day passed rather quickly and soon enough she was laying the little boy down in a small crib padded with knitted hand me downs the villagers had collected and donated to her to use, the crib was hand made and kindly borrowed by the lady next door who’d baby no longer needed it and the blankets were think and well worn from years and generations of use, but it was perfect

  
The healer came to visit in the evening to check up on them both, Merlynn was still uncomfortable as she knew she would after delivering a baby but her son was doing perfectly and the elder was pleased. She gave Merlynn a little tonic to help with the healing and left them both to rest

  
“Remember bed rest and plenty of fluids” the elder looked at Merlynn with a raised brow “got that?” she gave a knowing smile to Merlynn and laughed at the innocent look the new mother gave her, she laughed and left them all in peace

“You know she’s right” Gwen popped up next to the bed, a warm mug of honey water in her hands “you need rest to heal” Merlynn gladly took the drink offered to her and sipped it with a small moan

“I know and I am resting” she smirked at Gwen when the girl huffed but she knew the importance of listing to her midwife, the elder knew what she needed and for her son’s sake she would listen and stay in bed for a day or two. Even if she was bored out her mind

She was glad the next day when Gwen and the elder helped her from her bed and sat her outside on a soft straw seat, Gwen carried the baby out and lay him gently in her arms as she sat taking in the clear scenery round the village, the villagers all stopped and congratulated her as they walked by on their way to work and Merlynn enjoyed the freedom of fresh air

 

  
Arthur growled; he honestly growled like one of his hunting hounds when another day passed without finding Merlynn, he snapped at everyone who tried to talk to him and now all the knights were talking amongst themselves leaving their king to sulk alone

  
Days passed and tensions were high between all the men but soon enough they stumbled on to a village, the people were milling about and working. A blacksmith was hammering away as an old mule stood sleeping in the shade and a few farmers walked around carrying bags of grain and buckets of water, all of them talking amongst one another. It was a picturesque scene

  
They watched the villagers for a while from the tree line; the shadow of the tree’s hiding them from the people just a few feet away

“We should go and talk to them” Leon whispered to Arthur getting a small nod in return, they needed rest and proper food and he hoped these people would help

They prepared themselves trying not to look menacing in any way before the walked from the shadows and made their way over to the entrance of the village. People spotted them quickly and life seemed to pause as the villagers gathered together, they muttered between themselves and allowed someone to push through them all greeting the travellers before they could get to close

“Welcome” an elderly man walked up to them holding out a wrinkled work stained hand “can we help you?” he looked at each of them with a raised brow and a worried look in his tired brown eyes, Arthur for his part offered his hand and tried to shrink down trying not to look so threatening


	36. stories

Arthur and his men happily answered the elders questions about why they needed help, they kept their identity hidden for every ones safety but they spoke about needing shelter and food, they didn’t really make up the part about their home being taken and them being left without a place to stay but they just kept the details of Arthur actually being their king and his men being the knights of Camelot

They spoke for a while with the man understanding the strangers suspicion because they would be the same because it wasn’t everyday a group of strangers emerged from the dark forest and walk into a quite almost forgotten village far from the castle walls

After a while the elder greeted them with a welcoming smile offering them food and water which they all accepted gladly, the split off into groups talking too many of the villagers who were interested in their tales. Arthur stood with the same elder as before and a few others and spoke of needing a home. The elders gladly provided shelter and Arthur was happy to know that they had a roof over their heads even if it was only for one night

Elenna and Mathew were the eldest couple in the village and seen as the leaders, they must have been easily seventy years of age and Arthur was impressed to see people living in such a deserted area surviving off what they grew and built

Elenna and Mathew were so old they actually knew of his father and great grand father, Arthur was enthralled hearing their stories as the night closed in on the village. Of course when they spoke of King Uther and King Henry they didn’t realise they were speaking with Uther son and their king

Luckily for him and his men their looks shielded them from being recognised, not that a village like this would know the face of king or knight, but their bushy beards and un-kept hair made them all look like regular homeless travellers who moved from village to village all through their lives, their clothes too were ripped and dirtied from the travel and the farthest from their usual rich materials that shone brightly of exotic colours and textures, but Arthur didn’t mind – for this day he got to be just a man in need of shelter and he gladly took what the people could offer

 

As the night grew darker people came and offered each man a bed for the night, they split up each going to a cottage where they were given foods and cheaply made ales, it was far from his usual feast but after days of over smoked meats and stale water it was like heaven to consume

Arthur was also offered a bath and happily soaked in the warm water, Mathew handed him a small cloth and left him alone to wash, after he got out and dried Mathew helped him shave and Elenna cut his damp hair making him look more presentable and human

Once he was dressed for bed and a stone lighter from the bath and hair cut he crawled to the spare bed next to the fire which flickered and crackled

The hard bed was a welcomed sanctuary for Arthur’s battered and bruised body, the single pillow helping his stiff neck and shoulders relax and the blankets shielding him from the chill of the night, it wasn’t till this moment that he realised just how much he’d missed the simple things that the cell and forest had taken from him when he tried to sleep

Sleep came a little easier that night, he still drifted awake a few times when his dreams startled him but he soon drifted off again to the thoughts of finding Merlynn. That night he let the darkness consume him again and again till morning broke and break fast was served

  
It was the sound of children’s laughter that woke him the next morning, the sound left him confused. He jolted up from the bed and looked around the unknown room, a table lay in the centre and small shelves lined the walls filled with many jars and objects he didn’t know

It hit him harshly all in one go about where he was, he stumbled back to the bed and sat down with a loud complaint which must have gained Mathews attention because not five minutes passed before the man stumbled into the house with a light smile and offered him bread and porridge

  
After he ate he followed Mathew outside – people were milling around going from job to job, animals followed masters and children ran around laughing

Arthur then noticed his men dotted around the village, some were speaking and others helping with chores making themselves useful whilst they were here and Arthur was pleased to see that they had made them selves useful and provided much needed help to those needing it. It was just like being back in Camelot’s grounds again

Arthur followed Mathew around that day as the man showed him the village – men with battered straw hats tilted their heads as the passed and women giggled as they passed making the king blush slightly from the attention, he wasn’t used to woman being so open about things like these villagers were. It was odd and completely wasted on him

Elenna found them wondering late into the morning and shoo’d poor Mathew away dragging Arthur into a small smelly hut, leaves and plants lined each wall and littered the floor making it hard to move around without knocking things over but Arthur managed and sighed in relief when he sat down with out damaging a thing

Elenna soon joined him with a small tray; small cups clinked together as it was placed on the table

The tea she offered was unusual but Arthur drank it all and listened as the woman spoke – she told many stories and served many rounds of tea which got better the more you drank. The spoke of many subjects as time passed and Arthur was in trawled in the old woman’s tales, she’d lived a full and memorable life and he loved hearing all about it, it wasn’t often he got time to do this as King or even Prince and for a while his mind eased and he relaxed

  
The afternoon passed filled with stories and laughter and Arthur couldn’t remember the hours passing so quickly, some where along the way they came to the subject of wives and mothers and Elenna began to speak of another wonder in the next village after Arthur explained to her that he was in fact married and on his way back to his wife

“Yes it is strange; I have never seen so many wondering people before in my grand old life and pregnant woman at that” Arthur spat out the tea and blinked at the elder woman who looked at him in shock

“A pregnant woman?” his voice shook

“Oh yes, she is beautiful and so lovely too” Elenna sipped her tea ignoring the spray of tea that covered every near surface thanks to Arthur “I met her just yesterday when I visited the next village and I’ve never in my time met a traveller who was a woman before, or at least a woman on her own without a husband or male escort” she shook her head laughing lightly and looked at Arthur, her crinkled eyes found and happy

“What was she like?” his voice cracked but luckily Elenna didn’t notice or chose to ignore it and began to explain the raven haired beauty and her companion in the village not an hours walk from here

“It’s a wonder she made it this far out with the belly she was supporting” Elenna set her cup down and got up from the table moving to the fire “I have never seen such a heavily pregnant woman move around so freely before, it was quite a marvel”

Arthur was breathing deeply now, each breath shallow and hurried as Elenna continued to talk

“Arthur dear are you okay?” she turned to face him when his breathing picked up “You look like you’ve seen a ghost”

“I think you’re speaking of my wife” he muttered the words and staggered from his seat almost knocking the tea tray and cups from the table

Elenna gasped and hobbled over to Arthur who was stood shaking “Well then you must go” Elenna look worriedly at Arthur “she was close to labouring when I left last night to return here, she must have had the babe by now?” Arthur went even paler hearing that and stumbled out the hut followed closely by the old woman

  
“MEN” his voice carried itself through the village which seemed to grind to a halt when it filled the silence, each knight spun around facing their king rushing over to him leaving their jobs and creating a dust trail

“Arthur?” Lancelot look worried and grabbed hold of Arthur’s shoulder when he stopped in front of him “What’s happening? You look awful” the other men hummed in agreement and Arthur began to speak

Arthur told them, he told them everything Elenna had told him and they all stood shocked and pale

“We must leave immediately” Leon replaced Lancelot and shook Arthur from his ramblings “Arthur?”

Arthur didn’t reply other than moving to the cottage he had occupied the night before grabbing the things he was carrying and rushed back out

“We leave in ten – make sure you have everything you need” Each man sprung in to action and soon returned to Arthur’s side due to the lack of supplies they were carrying and began thanking the villagers along side Arthur before they left, the villagers once again offered them food and filled their water skins before they could leave and each man was grateful

“You make sure you find her” Elenna handed him a small multi coloured blanket “give her this too for the babe when you do” Arthur accepted it with a smile and told her he would gladly gift this to Merlynn if the woman was her

“Good lad” she patted him on the shoulder and stepped back “bring her around some day, it would be a honour to meet her again and your babe”

Arthur happily agreed and with one last smile left the village behind moving back into the tree’s towards the neighbouring village, his men silent and just as focused on fining this village behind him

 

I’m coming Merlynn …. I’m coming

 

 

 


	37. Hello again

Merlynn enjoyed her time outside; the air was fresh and the multiple smells were welcomed, after days on end of being stuck in a stuffy little cottage she was overly enjoying the open space

The village was small and yet it held so much life, old generations and new wondered over the dry dusty earth going about their business as Merlynn sat and watched. Her little boy lay soundly in her arms and seemed to intrigued with the open blue sky above them, his eyes reflecting the endless blue hues

Merlynn was pretty sure the entire village had stopped by to greet the newest member by now, each time a person passed they would stop and congratulate her and fuss over the babe before moving on to go about their daily chores, Merlynn welcomed them all overly happy by the smiling faces that greeted her son

Gwen was busy fussing over them both to even notice the endless line of people; the girl moved to and from the cottage bringing Merlynn water and small selections of foods as the day passed, when she wasn’t doing that she was bringing blankets and pillows out making sure both Merlynn and the little prince were warm and comfy enough to remain outside even though it was not even late afternoon yet so the sun was still high in the sky casting a nice warmth over them all

  
“Gwen sit please” Merlynn appreciated all the work the girl was doing but seriously she needed to stop fussing so much, she was worse than her mother or what she imagined her mother will be like when she meets her grandson, the endless flicker of movements were driving her crazy so she spoke up making the poor girl jump “I am warm enough, this little man” she flicked her gaze to the now sleeping new born “is warm enough and happy” she smiled back up at her friend as she stood fidgeting from one foot to the other “please just join me here and relax for a while before he wakes and all the fussing starts again” with one last pat on the empty blanket next to her Gwen moved

Thankfully Gwen did as she was asked and sat reluctantly on the mass of straw, blankets and pillows “Do you nee….” Merlynn raised her brow and Gwen halted her sentence before she looked out over the land around them and Merlynn smiled to herself, she was really lucky to have such a fine maidservant and friend

  
Both woman settled down and let the peace surround them, they ignored the small amount of commotion that was happening near the entrance of the village 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Arthur’s legs if they were allowed would bust out into a sprint but he ignored the instinct and remained in a hasty walk jumping over loose roots and fallen twigs, he pushed aside over grown brambles ignoring the complaints behind him as they thrashed back and hit his men, he ignored them and marched on ignoring the burning pain in his whole body as he stomped on the nettle patches blocking the path  
They made it to the next village with time to spare before the sun fell too low in the sky, they had at least three hours of day light left which gave them plenty of time to get to know the villagers and hopefully find Merlynn

When the smoke from the chimneys became clear as the forest became thinner of weeds and low hanging branches Arthur gave in and let his legs move into a jog, he paused when he came to the last line of trees and looked around the area making sure they were safe. As far as he could see they were safe but you can never be too careful especially in a time like now

The village was just like the last one they just left; the people were busy with their lives ploughing fields and building things

“Leon, Gwaine” he didn’t turn to look at his men but he heard two sets of feet moving closer “you will come with me into the village” he looked round then “The rest of you check the surrounding area for any danger and when it is clear come and find us in the village” each man gave a brief nod and moved out leaving himself, Leon and Gwaine there looking over the village which was unaware of their presence

 

The cottages were smaller; much smaller than the ones in the last village but they had larger barns and space for livestock. Cows and pigs seemed to spread out all over the place in varies pens and chickens roamed freely around the houses and farm equipment, looking around all three men could see a bunch of oxen pulling ploughs far behind the cottages and small ponies pulling carts stacked with hay and wood. Children ran around yelling and laughing as they played away the day unaware of the harshness of life

Roughly fifteen cottages were closely built together and the farm buildings were off to the side, a small blacksmith house could be seem in-between the cottages and barns and like the last village a largely built man was hammering away at something whilst a few animals stood around tethered to odd pieces of wood, woman moved around with baskets or babes in their arms as others sat around together talking and peeling a range of vegetables

After looking around taking in the village and its people Arthur signalled for them to move and so they left the shadow of the forest and walked towards the people. A young boy spotted them first and Arthur was impressed with how quickly the boy sprang to his feet dropping his small tool for planting and ran off yelling gaining the attention of the villagers

Soon enough the boy had gathered the attention of a group of people and they were walking up to Arthur and the other two men behind him. The man in front was young yet he carried himself as if he had lived a life time before this one, he wasn’t as welcoming as Mathew and Elenna but Arthur understood, Camelot was over run not two weeks prier, their king was missing presumed dead and their queen had fled the castle; and now here he was a strange man with two friends walking up to the village as if they’d been invited here, so yes he understood why the people were all on their guard and unwelcoming to strange wonderers

“Hello?” the man stopped and so did the others following him, he didn’t hold out a hand or gave any indication that they were welcome but Arthur moved forward and made himself appear friendly and unarmed

“Hello, I’m Arthur and these are my friends” he pointed to Leon and Gwaine as he introduced them but the village mans expressions stayed the same- blank and uncaring

“Okay? And why are you here?” the man’s face was closed off, his voice sharp and to the point and his arms crossed tight against his slim yet strong chest

“I’m looking for someone and the village not far from here said they may be here?” Arthur went on to explain being in the village next to theirs and explained what Elenna had told him before he stood bouncing on his toes wanting to just get into the village and search for his wife

“How do I know I can trust you? Hmm? I’ve not seen Mathew or Elenna today so for all I know you’ve killed them and destroyed their village trying to find this…. Person” The man took a step back away from Arthur frowning at him harder, untrusting

“What? That’s ridiculous” Arthur almost yelled the words but he controlled himself, now was not the time to get angry or upset

“Yes and so is your story” the man scoffed crossing his arms tighter around his chest “I think you should leave. Now”

Before Arthur could argue more with this man and demanded he allow Arthur to look for Merlynn a voice broke the tension and both Arthur and this village man spun around to face the interrupting person

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Merlynn listened to the commotion for a little while before voices seemed to raise and the villagers were all making their way to the entrance to see what was happening, Merlynn being Merlynn decided she wanted to know too and got up from her little nest interrupting Gwen’s rambles about it getting cold

“Merlynn you need to stay here” Gwen shot up from her spot almost falling over

“Nonsense, come on Gwen” Merlynn snuggled the babe closer to her chest and moved towards the noise

 

Neither woman could see much as they walked over, the crowd had grown and the men stood taller than both Merlynn and Gwen, when they got closer Merlynn gave in waiting for someone to explain what was happening and pushed through the throng of people until she could see the party of strangers not from this village. When she saw the faces of the men she froze for a moment before she pushed the last of the people away and moved into the clearing Gwen close behind her

  
Sir Leon saw her first and froze when he noticed her standing there with a wiggling bundle of blankets in her arms, then Gwaine turned noticing his friend’s distraction and she could see him gasped harshly from Leon’s side. Arthur was yet to see her as usual he was to busy doing what he did best. Argue. Neither knight moved to tell him and Merlynn wasn’t sure if it was shock of seeing her here or knowing what their king could be like when interrupted

Merlynn stood and waited for a moment before she felt their son moving more not happy with the composition and loud noises and then she gave in and spoke Arthur’s name. Nothing, not a single person took notice of her so she tried again and then again until she gave in and yelled herself making sure she was heard

“ARTHUR” her voice seemed to scare everyone into silence and she was sure it carried in the air and way into the forest that covered the villages sides for miles

Arthur for his part spun around so quickly he nearly knocked poor William over who grunted at the man before moving back towards the village muttering under his breath leaving the other people to over look the moment of Merlynn and this strange man

Arthur stood for a moment and just looked at Merlynn, the shock was apparent on his face even from the small distant between them, then he seemed to unfreeze and began to move towards her before his eyes moved down to the now gurgling bundle she was holding tightly, he froze again a small whirl of dust circling his already dirties shoes

  
Merlynn felt her own feet moving then, and some how Gwen had taken the disturbed baby from her arms and she flung herself at her husband who was still stood stock still

A loud huff left Arthur’s lips when she collided with him quickly wrapping her arms around his neck and she relaxed into him, she felt his rigid body against hers and she might had sobbed a little feeling the muscular body of her husband relax against her

  
“Merlynn?” Arthur’s voice was so small, barely a whisper but she heard it and cuddled him harder “Merlynn” then his body seemed to come back to it self and arms wrapped around her waist almost cutting off her air supple but she wasn’t going to complain. She heard her name repeated a few more times as he moved his hands over her as if he couldn’t believe she was really here

After a while of just clinging to each other they pulled apart; only slightly but enough that they could see each other, their eyes were both misty from unshed tears and their smiles could brighten any room as they let their eyes roam over each other

“I can’t believe you’re here” Merlynn moved her arms from around Arthur’s neck and gently places both hands on each side of Arthur’s face, her movements were steady and uneasy but the feel of Arthur was making her weak, she never thought she’d see him again when they fled the castle

“I’m here” Arthur’s smile was blinding as he whispered the sentence just for her “I will always find you” with that they embraced again before a loud cry startled them apart making them both look at poor Gwen

Gwen was stood a few feet away with the now crying babe in her arms, the girl looked terrified that the little prince was crying, he’d not cried since the birth and it was strange hearing it now but Merlynn sprung into action

Arthur looked over at Gwen with shocked eyes that seemed to be homed in on the crying blanket, Merlynn moved quickly towards Gwen wanting to reassure her babe but she noticed Arthur wasn’t following and quickly turned around again

“Arthur” Merlynn tugged on his tunic when he didn’t move “come” she didn’t release the fabric until they both stood in front of Gwen, Gwen for her part quickly handed over the babe and Merlynn happily settled him in her arms and faced Arthur, she cooed and whispered to her son making him relax and settled again looking up at her with blinking blue eyes, with gentle steps Merlynn came face to face with Arthur again smiling up at him as she held her arms out making the baby more visible

 

 

  
“Arthur, I’d like you to meet your son”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do people want me to continue this or do you want it to end here?? honestly i don't know what to do - i am thinking end here and make a part two but i'm not sure
> 
> I mean we all know they will get Camelot back but do people want to read that? let me know


	38. Camelot

It took Arthur a while to feel ready to hold his son; his arms felt numb and his eyes unfocused as he looked at the little babe, the fear of harming a single hair on their son was enough to make the king panic which got a few humorous giggles out of Merlynn

“What if I drop him?” Arthur looked up worriedly to Merlynn, they were back in the little cottage Merlynn had been kindly given to use on her stay, both of the parents were sitting side by side on the bed and Merlynn had their son in her arms holding him like it was a natural thing to do. Arthur was kind of jealous at how easy she made it look “What happens if I’m not good at being a father?”

“You will not drop him Arthur and don’t say such silly things” she laughed but quickly stopped when she saw how worried her husband was “Oh Arthur” she took one arm away from their son and gripped Arthur’s hand before quickly handing their son over to him making him take the baby in his arms “Here like this” she gentle moved the babe from her own arms to Arthur’s supporting his elbows until he got familiar with the weight

“See it’s easy” she smiled at her husband when he supported the head without her instruction, he was a natural with their child

  
Arthur didn’t look away from their boy as he held him; his eyes were transfixed on the babe as if he was worried that looking away would make it unreal or the baby would vanish, but Merlynn understood she was the same with him even days after his birth

  
“My god Merlynn he is perfect” Arthur looked over the blinking baby who seemed to relax in his arms almost like he knew that this was his father. His skin was as pale as Merlynn’s, a singular mole could be seem on his shoulder; just a single dark spot standing out on porchilin white. His eyes were so blue that Arthur was sure the sky was reflecting off the mixture of colours he could see there. And his hair was fair like his own; a few stray wisps standing up here and there not really visible when you first looked at the boy

  
“How did we create such perfection?” Arthur looked at his smiling wife who was still sat besides him and then back to his son who yawned and blinked tiredly up at Arthur “We need a name? A name fitting a future king”   
  
“I’ve been thinking about that since he was born” she laughed “and in all the names I’ve thought off none fit, not a single one felt right”

They sat talking over names till a quarter of a candle burnt away, each one not fitting or strong enough for their perfect prince

“What about Alexander? It’s a strong name” Merlynn hummed beside him agreeing that the name was strong and fitting

“Alexander” she repeated it a few times almost to herself “little Alec for short?” her figure ran over the babies cheek whispering the name

“Alec” Arthur smiled down at the now sleeping babe who Arthur was sure smiled, he knew it wasn’t possible at this age but he was sure he’d seen Alec smile at the name “I like it and I think he does too”

“Prince Alexander Merek Pendragon” they both agreed with the name, happy with their choice and it seemed the little prince was too

 

  
When night fell Merlynn lay little Alec down in the hand crafted crib that lay besides her bed; he’d fed like usual and was dead a sleep, his little fingers clung to his soft blanket not fussing or waking when he was laid down in the rocking crib

“We need to fight for our home” Merlynn started the conversation making Arthur and the men look up from their simple stew supper

“We will Merlynn” Arthur placed his spoon down leaving the food to cool “I will win our home back and take back our kingdom” the men sat around the too small table gave a cheer of agreement and from there they started talking between themselves leaving Merlynn to relax back on the bed, she loved seeing her men back with her; her husbands familiar blond hair and the knights she saw as friends. It was good to have them back

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

A week later they were leaving the village behind them moving back into the forest and closer to Camelot; the villagers just thought they were moving on now they had been reunited and they all let them think that not wanting word to reach Camelot that their true king was coming back

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

The battle was long and it was gruelling for Arthur and his men; luckily on the way there Arthur had found a camp which housed a large number of his men. Each knight was happy to see their king again and the knights with Arthur were pleased to see some of their brothers in arms safe and alive and ready to fight for their kingdom

“Sire” “My lord” echoed around as they entered the camp and Arthur greeted them all, one by one! 

When the knights and Arthur were ready and left to fight the intruder who tried to rule Camelot as their kingdom Merlynn and Gwen stayed back at the camp

Watching Arthur leave again was hard but she clung onto Alec and prayed to all the old gods that they would be victorious and he would return to her once again

Alec for his part was quite and restful as they slept in the forest; a few of the older knights stayed there with them not allowing the women to be alone for long, it was dangerous being in the forest and Arthur wasn’t going to risk neither Merlynn or their son again. The elder knights seemed happy enough to protect their queen and Prince

 

 

Five days passed slowly with little word from the castle but on the fifth day when the sun was at its highest Merlynn heard the sound of horses, she shot up from her place notifying the knights of incoming danger, passing Alec to Gwen she made them both hid deeper in the forest but not too far from the camp

The knights there in the camp stood stiff and ready as the hooves grew closer, each man had their swords pointed and ready and it made Merlynn relax a little more than if she was alone here, but even with knights here she wasn’t a hundred percent safe and she wished for this foolish war to be over

 

Horses burst into the clearing and Merlynn picked up a large stick holding it up high ready to strike anyone that came her way, she knew it would do nothing but she didn’t want to just stand there either, as soon as the horses stopped and Merlynn looked up at the riders she sighed in relief dropping the ridiculous stick to the floor again ignoring the thud by her feet

  
Arthur sat tall on a grey mount and laughed when he noticed the stick fall to the floor “And what were you going to do with that?” he got a muttered response from Merlynn which made him laugh harder

“Oh be quite I had to protect myself with something and unlike you and those brutes” she pointed at the knights who all laughed “I’m not trained to use a sword, nor do I own or have one” she crossed her arms and turned away from Arthur when he dismounted handing the reigns to the horse to a random knight

“Merlynn come back” he threw down his gloves and tried to follow her but she huffed a sharp leave me a lone and went to find Gwen and Alec

  
Merlynn ended up forgiving Arthur’s sarcastic comment when she had Alec back in her arms and news of victory rang out through the camp, it was far too late to ride out back to the castle so they spent one last night out under the stars as a regular family

They set off heading home just as the sun peaked out from behind the horizon, as much as she would miss the freedom of being in a small village she was exited to be back home with a real nursery for Alec, but most of all back in a proper bed with her husband. Camelot couldn’t appear soon enough

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go and it will be a time jump so if you want to stop reading here and imagine their happy ending then feel free too
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for sticking with this and leaving comments and kudo's


	39. Ten years

“GRANDMA” Alec yelled out running down the castle steps and into the courtyard, he rushed passed the servants and guards that came with the party which filled the yard below the castle and ran straight at the elderly queen who was climbing out the carriage with a few mumbled grunts

“Alec, my special prince” Hunith wrapped her arms around the small boy when he collided with her “how is my favourite grandson?”

Alec rushed into conversation with Hunith telling her everything that had happened since their last letter exchange before the visiting royals came to Camelot, and Hunith for her part kept up with the ever changing topic smiling and talking along with the boy

  
“Alec please” Merlynn rushed over fussing with her skirts “let your grandmother settle” Gwen was right behind her holding the youngest twin – Ebony Rose Pendragon

“Merlynn really it is fine” Hunith smiled at her daughter “Besides it is his birthday so leave him be” Hunith took the ten year olds hand and let herself be pulled from the courtyard and up the steps towards the castle doors

“Alec take it easy, please” Merlynn yelled up at her eldest son but she got ignored as her mother and son disappeared into the castle

  
“He’s just like you at that age” Balinor stood now besides Merlynn looking fond “You were forever dragging your poor grandmother around when she came to visit and no matter how many time’s your mother or I scolded you, you would keep dragging her around talking a mile a minute” Balinor laughed and embraced his daughter In a tight hug

  
Arthur appeared by their side just then his hands full with the other twin –William James Pendragon but he ignored Merlynn when she went to take their youngest son and greeted Balinor over the piercing cries, a small girl – Primrose Legacy Pendragon clung to her fathers cloak but happily greeted her grandfather when she got close enough

“Ahh this must be our little William” Balinor cooed over the crying babe before he went over to Gwen cooing over the little princess too, after he’d seen both newborns he reached down grabbing his eldest grand daughter who happily clung to him as they made their way into the castle

“Please be careful Father” Merlynn fussed again seeing her elderly father carrying her five year old daughter

“Stop fussing, I may be old but I can still carry my grand daughter up a few steps” Once they made it into the castle they could all hear Alec’s voice drifting from some where in the castle telling Hunith about his latest swords practice

“He’s worse than his father when it comes to training” Arthur smiled proudly as Merlynn rolled her eyes “If it’s not Arthur in the physician’s room over a small cut or bruise it’s that eldest son of ours” Merlynn huffed out trying to hide her fond smile, it failed when she caught the fond look on her husbands face “I’m just pleased that our little Primmy likes horse riding more than sword fighting”

 

Later on when they all finally met up in one room they all sat down and caught up over a light brunch, Hunith and Balinor both dotted on their grandchildren and it made both Merlynn and Arthur smile seeing there four children fussed over by the elderly king and queen

Once they finished their meals Hunith and Balinor gave out their gifts, Alec got a few more than the other three due to it being his birthday but still each child was spoilt, even the babies who didn’t even know what a gift was at three weeks old

 

 

* * *

* * *

 

Ten years had passed by since Arthur and his men took Camelot back; each day being back home was a blessing not only for the two royals but for the knights and the people of the kingdom

Once Arthur and Merlynn took their thrones again the people cheered and celebrated the return of their rightful monarchs, they also celebrated the new prince who was fussed over by every knight and servant in the castle as well as the towns people who were lucky enough to see their new prince

 

 

Ten years passed by with many ups and downs for the king and queen but they got through each issue with dignity and grace leading the kingdom into a new era of happiness and prosperity. Peace was finally visible for the kingdom and with each child born it brought a new burst of life and happiness to the people of Camelot 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end.. i hope it was okay
> 
> Thank you for reading and i hope you all have a wonderful day!!


End file.
